Too Much to Feel
by Attackoneverything
Summary: Ed is captured by unknown culprits. Ed changes quickly from the world of problems forced upon him once he is rescued. How will the brother's relationship change with each other and those around them?... Rated T for language- I'm paranoid. So much OCCness! OC's also inside. Chimera!Ed, Parental Roy!Ed. Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA:B or the characters! Angst! Enjoy XD
1. Heads Full of Painful Thoughts

_First fanfic... Ever... please not too much hate... feedback would be nice, though. I will try to upload ever week Friday at the earliest and Sunday at the latest, unless *shutters* life... Gets in the way._

 _Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 1- Head's Full of Painful Thoughts

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"Ed! Ed!"

'Stop yelling Al, my head already hurts and I'm not even up yet...what could I have already done...'

"COME BACK! BRING HIM BACK!"

'Im not going anywhere Al, I'm still in bed...right?'

"LET ME GO! ED! ED, I WILL FIND YOU!"

'Why do I feel something pulling... never mind that. What was Al saying... I'm too tired for this.'

"Ed..."

* * *

'My head is spinning, why do I feel so sick and tired today, at least, Al's stopped yelling at me...' A cold floor is beneath his head, as ed comes to realise where he is... Or isn't, he shoots his eyes open, but only to close them due to the bright fluorescent lights. Ed attempts to get up but is stopped by three things...

One his throbbing head,

Two his automail is missing

And three a chain connected to his remaining limbs. Ed hears footsteps from the other side of the room and forces his eyes to focus faster to the light.

"Your up... Boy."

It was a tall, thin man, that would be no bigger than a broomstick if it wore not for his large brown coat that covered most of his body. His face was long and emotionless, he looked to be smart as he stopped out of Ed's reach. Ed then remembered Al...

"Where is Al! You bastards what did you do to him! If you even..." Ed was cut off by blue sparks and an explosion of pain where the chain connect with his skin.

"Now, now, no need to interrupt me." The man spoke calmly for the situation. "As I was saying... Would you like me to call you, boy..." Ed said nothing but looked at the man with disgust. Ed felt more pain, now reaching further up his limbs. "Answer me boy when I speak to you!..." The man still talking calmly, but loader. Several seconds with still no response, more pain ruptured from the chains, now reaching his outer cheats. Ed struggled for breath as the pain caused his chest to tighten. "If you answer my questions," He kneeled. "I may answer some of yours... Boy..."

Edward was hesitant to say anything but he managed to mutter "Ed..." Too much of his disgust of the man and his 'questions'.

"See," he stood again, "that wasn't that bad was it. Now, Ed, you are a very lucky one. You have been assigned to me." He points to himself, seeming very self-absorbed, Ed realised that most of his speech were matched with movement. "Now like I have said we just need to answer each other's questions and no one gets hurt. By no one I mean you." Poking Ed in the nose. At this point, Ed remembered he was on the floor and attempted to move, but failed due to the pain still in his limbs. "Now you can call me Joe, Ed. Ok. Now to the real questions..." He pulls from his coat a slip of paper and glasses. "Let us begin, Ed my boy."

"Why me..." Ed trailed off as Joe became too close to his face, Ed moved back but was on the floor and couldn't go any further. Joe then started to walk away but stopped at something that Ed was unable to see due to the lights. Ed assumed it was a table.

"You need rest first, you really put up a fight... Time to rest, Eddie my boy..." He trailed off as he turned around with a needle.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! No way get that away from me!" Joe moved closer, the young alchemist moved as far as he could go. His arm was grabbed and he pinned Ed to the ground. He was surprisingly strong. He was right Ed was tired and he couldn't put up much a fight as the needle is put into his arm. Ed attempts to kick the man as he stands but missed due to the drug quickly kicking in. Ed's world slowly spun and his vision began to go black as he is forced into rest.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy leaped into his car eagerly, to get away from his office, it was full of paperwork and the only reason he could go home was because Hawkeye ordered him too... With a gun. 'You can't say no to that women, she just uses her gun to tell me off and I can't do anything to resist her. She is like a nanny with a gun, and I'm a child putting their hand in the candy jar, again...' His thoughts trailed off as he sees Al running down the street pursued by three men with guns and what looked like alchemy gloves and tattoos of some sort. "AL!" Roy had stopped his car and signalled Al to get into the still running car.

"Colonel! HELP! E..." His voice cut off by gun shots and the ping off his suit. As soon as Al put one boot in the car Roy moved the car as the men began to shoot at the car itself. Unlike Al he wasn't bulletproof, Al swung his armour into the car as they flow off.

"AL! Who the hell were they!" Roy looked behind to see if they followed, they attempted by foot by quickly failed. He glanced at Al has moved his site to the road. "What's wrong Al?" He had a panicked look and he was stuttering, struggling to produce words. "Slow down, breath, breath Alphonse... Now, slowly," eyes still locked on the road " what happened and who were they."

"... Ed... They... They... I couldn't do..."

"Calm down..."

"They took Ed, they knocked him out and tried to do the same to me, of course failing but they still got him!" His voice going up an octave. "I don't know where they took him... What if they..." Al started to panic again, looking back to where he was picked up and back to Roy, "I don't know what to do!"

"Look let's go back to HQ and collect ourselves ok." No response from Al not even a noise. "Ok, Al..."

Al managed to mumble out a "Mhm" much to his disgust of not being able to save his nii-san*.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Roy and Al burst through the doors of his office, still full of his team and papers.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!" Riza wailed at Roy pulling out her gun.

Al began to panic trying to explain Riza the situation "Wait, he... Ed... He's... Please..." Al just spat a bunch of words he hopes helped.

"Team! Almost an Hour ago, Edward Elric was kidnapped by unnamed perpetrates!" Al sighed as he was hopeless and he needed to rely on others.

Without another word, they began to work. Hawkeye grabbed Al almost instantly and asked him questions. "Were you with Ed?... How many were there?... What direction did they go?... Can you describe them to me?... "

Al stuttered once again, trying to calm down and answer her questions, knowing panicking wouldn't help nii san. "I was with Ed... Um, I think there were six of them maybe eight... They went east or South... I think..."

"You need to be sure Al..."

"I'm sure they went east."

* * *

 _nii-san - Brother (in Japanese)_

 _Please correct me if I'm wrong, but it's what Al calls Ed in Japanese, all the time. Watch any subbed episode and Al will say it_


	2. Unknown Truth

_I forgot to say that the POV's aren't always at the same point in time and there may be time jumps back and forward, but that won't be important, the POV's will all line up in time. BTW Roy and Al's POV's are at the same point in time, only Ed's is off._

 _Thank you for the amazing support and kind words, I hope you keep enjoying with my fan fic._

* * *

 _Personal thanks to:_

The-One-And-Only-Edward-Elric

 _"This..._

 _Is surprising good! For a first-timer, your writing is pretty great! The only suggestion I have is putting a hyphen (-) between 'nii' and 'san'. Nii-san_

 _Other than that, that was really well writen! Can't wait for more!"_

 _And_ _Brenne_

 _"Poor Ed! What will Joe do to him? I gotta see what happens next! Looking forward to more! XD"_

 _Your both amazing!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

Chapter 2-Unknown Truth

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed's head ached from the drug he was injected with, who knows how many hours ago. He slowly began to open him eyes, the lights were dim this time, only the one above him was on. 'That is so much better... I don't need to squint to see. How long has it been' Ed begins to sit up realising the chains have extended while he rested. 'I wonder when that bastard is coming back...' Ed's thoughts were cut off by the lights being turned on again and the chains connected to him became shorter again. His head slamming to the ground as he was not prepared for the pull on his limbs. A door opened in the darkness of the walls of the room, a set of footsteps echoing as the same man entered. Ed unable to get off the floor due to the reduced size of the chains.

"...Your up..." He put something on what Ed agreed to be a table, that was still out of his field of sight. "Did you sleep well... How are you feeling today." Still putting hand motions to every sentence he says.

Ed still hated this guy but remembered the pain from yesterday, how easily this guy could admit pain and for the slightest reasons. "...Fine... I guess." Ed didn't want to admit his pounding head.

"If your head hurts... That is to be expected. No need to hide the fact Ed my boy. I can give you harmless pain killers you know..." It was silent for a few beats, "would you like that?..."

Ed looked at his foot, almost ashamed to ask. "...yes..." Ed mumbled every word he has said to this man. He didn't want to say a word, but that would result in more pain for him.

"You are much more talkative today, Eddie boy." He moved from the table and returned to Ed with pills and a glass of water. He placed the cup in front of Ed and handed him the pills. "You do know how to take these right... You have been in hospital before..."

"... Yer... I'm not stupid." Ed slightly snapped. He put both pills into his mouth followed by a bit gulp of water. They went straight down.

"They will kick in soon, my little friend, Ed."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY LITTLE PIP...!" Ed's rant was cut off by the pain erupting from the chains.

"Now, now Ed boy, no need to overreact is there." Ed wanted to kill him, if he could move off the floor he would be kicking this guys guts. "Now that your rested let's start off where we left off." Joe grabbed the but if paper and glasses from the desk. Placing the small glasses on the top of his nose, then using his index finger popping them further up his nose. He grabbed a chair and sat just out of Ed's reach, he know to keep his distance.

"You said that you would answer my questions if I answered yours... Right?... Is that still going?..." Ed said clenching his fist in disgust, of having to answer this guys questions.

"Yes my boy, it is still 'going'... Now let's begin shall we." He sat forward in his chair so they could see each other eye to eye. "If you lie... You will pay." Joe had a more aggressive tone than normal, the first emotion Ed had seen in this man since he came. Ed was slightly scared at this point, though he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Roy stood from his desk, grabbed his coat and headed for the door "Al, come with me, show me the last place you saw Ed."

Al hesitated for a moment, remembering his nii-san becoming limp on the street, helpless, and how he couldn't do anything. "Sir." He stood pushed the emotion from his mind and quickly walked to catch Roy who was already heading down the hallway. Al's heavy steps echoing in the empty walkway towards Roy's car. All he could this about what Ed, where they took him and how helpless they both were at that moment.

*Flashback*

(Al's POV)

"ED! BEHIND YOU!" A man had a large bat standing above Ed. Ed was already fighting someone in front of him and couldn't dodge both attacks. Al's was court distracted by his own opponent as he began to fall to the ground. "ED!" Ed wailed as a large bat was smashed atop his head, he began to stumble and his eyes half lidded. His knees buckling under from him as he fell to the ground limply, his eyes shutting completely as he landed helplessly below the men. Al became pinned by three men as soon as he hit the ground, he was unfocused and it cost him Ed.

*flashback over*

"Al! Hey are you ok. Your out of it tonight..." Roy proclaimed as they reached his car. It was a good ten minutes to the car and Al didn't say a word, not even reply to Roy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about what happened. That's all..."

"We'll find him, ok Al. He will be back safe and sound... I promise."

Roy gave Al a smile and he felt a bit better but gave an unassuring "Mh" noise.

Al didn't say another word, unless they were directions for the car ride. As they pulled up to the spot, you could see the destruction alchemists did to the sidewalk. It was full of chalk circles, transmutation lines, marks and holes everywhere.

"Wow..." Roy was speechless from the disaster that was the walkway.

"We made a mess of it didn't we." Al rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment of the mess he left.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"How old are you, Ed?" Joe still looking over Ed with his pen and paper.

"...15..." Mumbling not knowing the purpose of the question, quickly adding. "My question, where is my brother, Al?"

Joe hesitated, "We lost him... We were unable to enquire him..."

"So you don't have him..." Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you only got me." Ed became a little less tense knowing Al was out there. Looking for him, was his best guess at what he was doing.

"Is it correct that you are a state alchemist and at the age of 12?" With a slightly shocked look on his face, that didn't stay long.

"Yer..."

"That's very impressive!"

"Where are we?" Ed declared, he had stopped mumbling so their question time would end quicker.

"In Central. Do you have any Heath conditions?"

"No." There questions and answers seemed to follow one another straight away, like a ball bouncing off two corresponding walls. "Why do you want me?"

"To question you on your military knowledge, but primarily to experiment on you." Ed looked shocked, his eyes dilated and was completely stunned... The words 'experiment' rang through his ears he didn't hear Joe's next question. He just laid there in shock, until Joe gave him a tap with his pen on his nose to get Ed's attention. "Pay attention Eddie... As I said, let's move onto the military information, do you have any other important health related issues?"

"...no..." Ed could nearly not hear his own voice... He couldn't think of another questions words still flying 'round his head.

"Do you know anything about operation Fire Blue?"

"...no... Never heard of it..." It was silent until Ed realised it was his turn. "Is there any chance I can get my Automail back?" Ed wanted a least his leg back, so he could escape easier.

Joe put his pen to his chin... "Possibly after the experiments are over... But not your arm that is out of the question, due to your 'talent'. I wouldn't expect you to know any of these operations, I might just shove them all into one... Do you know or recognise any of these missions, investigations or confidential information... operation echo, bata..." Ed zoned out 'I don't know any of these i'm not that high up to know and i'm just a kid, who couldn't keep his mouth shut, according to Roy...' "...operation, the Philosopher Stone project..." Ed let out a gasp, he regretted that.

'What did they want to know about that for, this isn't good, I shouldn't of made a noise or reacted at all! I'm in deep shit now...' Ed's thoughts were cut off by Joe

"So what do you know about the Philosopher's stone, Edward Elric..."

Ed couldn't say anything, no, 'If they are gonna experiment on a kid they would sacrifice people to make a stone... WHAT DO I SAY!' Ed began to panic internally 'I need to make up an excuse, and fast... Umm! AH! I've got nothing...' Once more his thoughts were cut off, but this time by the blue sparks that climbed up his chains to his body. "AHH!" Ed wailed, this was the worst pain that they had administered. Ed's chest became tight and made it difficult to breath again. Ed sucked in as much air as he could, but his chest was so tight. His chest loosened and Ed began to pant.

"Now has that loosened your tongue... Ed?" Joe gave Ed a cynical smile spread across his face. Ed was terrified,

'Why am I so scared of this guy, I wouldn't normally be scared... What made him so scary at this point? What do I do, what do I say?...' Ed slowly got his breathing almost back to normal but the adrenaline in his body didn't help, his heart beating in his ears... Ed didn't know what to do. 'I'll just tell him the basics... That will be ok, right? Right?' Ed took a large breath. "I have done a bit of digging on the Stone its self, I don't know much, you can basically 'cheat' the equivalent exchange rule and create and destroy whatever you please. Well that is until it is overused and it shatters, but I have no knowledge of the process or ingredients for the creation of a stone..." Ed couldn't say anymore than that...

"Well done Ed my boy, this information will be very helpful in the near future..." Ed was still petrified of what thi guy would do if he found out he had more information than he was letting on. "But your holding back more information... Would you like to tell it to me, or would you like more..." He pointed to the chains. There was a stillness in the air.

'WHAT DO I DO! What... I don't know what else to say...' "I don't know anything else, I swear..."

Joe stared at him for a while, getting little close to Ed's face for his own comfort... Again. He quickly back off "Fine, I'll try again tomorrow, give you time to think... But you do know i can feel your pulse, through the chains, so you can't lie to me..." Joe was cut off by Ed, he was too scared to listen to him talk so calmly.

"My question now..." Ed really didn't want to ask, but he had to... everything about this room, this man, this question lingering on his lips scared him "What will the experiments be?..." A long pause was followed.

"...Well you see I'm not going to be doing that with you... I'm just your physical and mental health assessor, I will be with you, but I have no clue what they are planning yet..." He pulled his glasses off his face and walked away from Ed into the darkness. "You know what I'll ask and tell you tomorrow..." He pulled the chair along, with a great squeak sound the whole way. "How's your head, it feel any better." Ed could no longer see the man, he was talking to the darkness now.

"...it's better..." 'I'm finished talking today to that bastard... Done!'

"Good. They'll bring you food later, you better eat it. And don't forget to rest up too. You need your strength.., I'll be back tomorrow to finish my question..." As he said that he disappeared into the darkness and thumped the door closed, which resulted in the lights being dimmed and the chains loosened. Ed raised his body so he sat upright, his heart felt the relief of the mans presence disappearing, along with the light. 'I only have until tomorrow to make up something to fill in the information that i need to hold back...'


	3. Nothing But Hope

_I forgot to say that the POV's aren't always at the same point in time, Ed's is off a little from Al's and Roy's POV, but later I will say when there are time jumps and so on..._

 _Thank you for the amazing support and kind words, I hope you keep enjoying with my fan fic._

 _I am also posting on Wednseday and Sundyas now_

 _I write quickly and can't wait to post them_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Chapter 3- Nothing but hope left

* * *

(Al's POV)

The street was in a mess, indents and alchemy creations littered everywhere. Roy seemed on edge as he pullout out his ignition glove. "You really made a mess here, it looks like you and Ed gave a good fight for them." Al's broad shoulders almost became nothing as thoughts of his brother's capture came to mind. Roy noticed this straight away. "Don't worry Al, we'll find him... I promise." Roy put his hand on Al's shoulder

"Right..."

"So which way did they leave with Ed?" Al looked down the street, and pointed to the East. It was quiet for a few moments. "Al... We will find him, don't worry..."

"I know... But it's still my fault... That he's gone." Al began to panic again. "What... Kill... Anything... He's lost... Can't... Alone."

"Al... Calm down..." Al continued to panic and Roy tried to comfort him.

"I have to find nii san, I can't wait any longer... I'm..." Al was cut off by several gun shots, simultaneously he protected Roy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roy pronounced in surprise.

Al turned his head to see the attackers. 'Wait are they the same men! That can't be we lost them earlier! WAIT I CAN GET THEM TO TELL ME WHEN ED IS! I can get him back, before it's too late...' Al couldn't let words form in his mouth to tell Roy who them men are. "ROY! It's... Men... They..." He began to clam down as he remembered what he told himself earlier, 'panicking won't save nii-san'.

"Spit it out Al..." Wanting to know who was attacking them

"It's the men..." Hoping Roy would understand

"The ones who took Ed!" He understood straight away

"Mhm..."

Roy didn't need any more reason to set these men alight. Roy pealed his head around Alphonse's large chest, seeing the positions of all the men. He shot his head back and bobbed at Al's feet, when a bullet greased his right cheek. Roy clicked both hands and a almighty fire erupted around the men.

"Roy we need them alive so they can tell yo about Ed!" Roy began to panic as well he'd look like he'd forget too. Roy peered around Al once more, to watch the smoke clear. The wind blow towards the suit of armour, making it hard to see the verdict of the flames.

"Can you see anything, Roy? There's too much smoke up here"

"Nothing yet, still too much smoke at my level too..." The smoke slowly cleared as the wind blow through their ears. Roy's eyes widened at the sight he and Al saw...

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed was alone, cold, in pain and hungry... he sat up with his one leg crossed, his hand on his head, due to the pain still sitting in the back of his mind, the drugs did help. 'How long have i been here for, a day, an hour, longer... I miss Al, Winry, maybe even the Bastard Cornel... why can't i just leave?' the door let out a small squeal, a small hatch was opened, a tray was slid into the room just on Ed's reach.

"Eat!" an unknown male voice yelled through the hatch. The plate had what looked like soup of some type, it wasn't warm and it was a dirt brown colour. "It has all the nutrition you need! So eat it!" the voice was emotionless and demanding

"Don't be so harsh, he's just a kid." a warm women's voice, it reminded him of Riza when she would comfort him. "Be nicer, he doesn't even know where he is... we can at least be kind to the poor thing." Ed liked this women, hoping he would meet her sometime in his, what he hoped would be short, visit to this place. He heard the hatch close then it was silent again, he was alone is his own thoughts... 'Al... please hurry...'

Ed downed the tasteless soup, within seconds, he didn't realise how hungry he was. 'How long have i been here for, i cant believe i was that hungry...' his thoughts were cut off when the hatch once again opened, and and apple rolled into the room to Ed's feet.

"Here, some real food... you should eat the core too, they can't find out i gave that to you. My names Victoria, your number is 35, but thats not your real name..." Victoria waited for Ed to respond for a few moments. Ed didn't know how to react to this women's kindness, she was the first to be kind to him.

"...Ed... thank you, your the first kind person i've met here..."

"Your welcome Ed, you are still human, we should treat you like one." The words 'Still' lingered in the air... "I have to go Ed, nice to meet you." She sounded panicked and worried now.

'Whats so bad about giving me an apple... What did she mean by still human, i am human.' his thoughts continued as he devoured his apple, and the core like Victoria asked him to. 'What are they planning to do to me...' His thoughts were cut off as he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. 'I haven't done anything, why am i so tired... who cares, i've got nothing better to do than rest.' At that Ed lied down using his only arm as a pillow, wound up into a ball, closed his eyes and let the warmth of sleep wash over his body.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

'It's so big, how did they put it up so fast...' Roy rises from Al's feet to get a better look at the great wall of stone that the men just transmuted. "How did they do it so fast?..."

Al was moving before Roy finished his sentence, he looked too determined to let these men go. Roy sped to catch up, Al clapped his hands and placed them on the great wall, creating a hole to jump through. "We need at least one conscious and alive, OK Roy."

"Right." No more words were needed to be exchanged as the two went into action. Alchemy sparks and bullets flying everywhere, 'I need to be careful and move quickly, i can't get shot...'. Roy realised they mainly shot and attacked Al, due to him being armour and they seemed to want to complete the 'set' of brothers. Roy clicked his fingers and blow the three men he was fighting into dust. He rushed to Al's aid as two men were atop of Al, shooting into the gaps of his armour, thinking that a body hidden away. The men shot until their guns only clicked, at this point Al was done with these men, he gripped the feet of both men and sent them plummeting to the hard ground. He clapped his hands and surrounded the remaining three men with a cage. All this occurred before Roy reached Al.

"I was done playing..." Al sounded like he waned to rip all of their heads, he just wanted to get answers.

'I can't see this sweet kid get aggressive like this, this isn't who he is. I should do all the talking and threatening for now... i guess Ed normally throw the punches and Al was the one to hold him back... He's lost without his brother.' Roy took a deep breath, then punched the bars. "Where is Edward Elirc, the boy you kidnapped less than a day ago!"

There was a long pause from the men as they looked at each other with slight fear on each of their faces. Once no speech was exchanged, Roy became shocked at Al's reaction. He had picked up one of the close to the edge of the cage, "ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" and then dropped him hard onto the ground.

The man Al dropped spoke up almost immediately, "Wear House 13, near the station. Now please let us go." the man almost began to cry due to the fear of Al's presence.

Al began to run towards the trains.

"WAIT, AL! I CAN'T UNDO THIS!" Roy began to panic as Al didn't stop moving forward. Roy looked at the men, sighed, then left them. As he ran he heard the men scream to let them out. "I'LL BE BACK LATER, JUST SIT PUT!" Roy didn't bother hearing their yells in response, as he ran after the large suit.

* * *

 _I'm sorry guys, fights aren't my forte, i will not write many in the future... that aren't white washes... like that one... I'm sorry that it was bad..._


	4. The Failure of Humans

Chapter 4- The failure of humans

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed awoke his head heavy but clear. He had been reclothed sometime in his slumber and there were many needle input holes in his arms. 'What?... What happened to me...?'. Ed slowly sat up to examine himself in more detail. They had clothed him in a clean white shirt and pants, they spelt of soap. His automail still missing and still chained to the floor, Ed groaned as his stomach lurched. 'I fell really sick... Why.' He lurched again, 'Please don't puke... please don't puke... please...' His stomach eased and Ed flopped onto his back. 'What the hell are they doing to me...?' It was silent and it was killing Ed internally, any sound would be OK, anything... all he had was memories, his thoughts and his regrets. 'What if I never get out of here, and I leave Al alone... and I never get his body back...' Ed turned to his side and let out a sigh, he was bored lonely and afraid at times. 'You know who's fault this is... the bastard Roy... If I **never** joined the bloody military and he never even turned up in my life... I would be just fine... stupid bastard.'

* * *

(Al's POV)

'Ed! I'm coming hold on, hold on for a little longer, I'm coming, I'm coming to bring you home.' Al hadn't stopped running, he couldn't, he didn't need to, 'Dam... I left Roy behind, I will need him if it gets bad...' Al slowed down to a walk and peered over his shoulder to see the whereabouts of Roy, he wasn't too far behind. Al waited until Roy reached him. "Sorry Roy, I just can't leave Ed alone for any longer than is needed." Al started to sound anguish. Roy was too out of breath to reply, he had run the full way, Al forgot that he doesn't tire anymore...he was too washed over by his nii-san being gone.

Al and Roy walked the remaining two streets, much to the colonel disgust he couldn't rest for even a second. Al was too determined, Ed was so close, though it had only been a day, that was long enough. They approached the warehouse, 'number 11, 12, 13' Al began to increase his speed, "I can see it!" Al proclaimed with much joy, "I'm coming nii-san..." Whispering to himself.

"Don't have your hopes up too much, he might have been lying to us..."

"Right..." Al approached the door with Roy planted behind him, for shielding purposes, they may have guns, Al agreed to Roy's statement 'You are bullet proof and I am not'... Al booted the door open, with a loud thump, Al was shocked at what he saw...

...Nothing...

'Nii-san... I was so close... why can't I find you, why did I lose you, this is all my fault... I will find you, Ed, I will! I will find you because it's my fault!...'

Al just turned around and began to run, he had no intent for Roy to follow him, so he didn't stop until he returned to the cage he trapped the men in.

He once again saw nothing... everything he had, the captures, a location... hope... it was just all gone. Al fell to his knee's... and waited, waited for... nothing.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

'Damit Al, Why did you run off, I can't keep running... at least I know where your going, Al... I CAN'T KEEP GOING! No, I must, for Ed... Finally he's slowed down...' Roy finally court up to Al. Roy stopped to catch his breath, leaning on his knees and dipping his head. "Can we stop a minute, I am only human, i can't run forever, unlike yourself." When he rose his head Al was already walking and several meters ahead.

"We need to keep going... For Ed's sake.." Al sounded emotionless...

'That isn't good for the kid, he really should be full of emotion, and happy, this isn't like Al at all...' Roy once again court up to Al "Can we, at least, walk?..."

"Ok... Old man."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD... just not..." Roy was too tired to finish his sentence, he just walked. He could hear a slight giggle from Al, Roy felt better about Al's state of mind, he would be ok... for now.

The two approached warehouse 13, Al's speed increased at his excitement of his brothers return. "I'm coming nii-san..." He whispered.

Roy had that bad felling in his gut like something wasn't there, it felt empty. "Don't have your hopes up too much, he might have been lying to us..."

"Right..."

Roy felt horrible from the statement he just told Al...

Al approached the door, "Wait, Al, can I stand behind you...you are bulletproof, I am not..."

"Hmm..." Al agreed. The large door was knocked in... Roy slightly peeling his head around Al's waist... His eyes widened and his stomach dropped. 'Nothing! It's empty...' He felt Al move, 'Crap whats going on in the kid's head... He's lost, what do i do...' Before Roy could think anymore of what to do, Al had began to run... Roy had ran enough today, he followed in a fast walk... he was sure he know where he was going, he might of wanted time alone to think. But Roy couldn't give him too much time, it wouldn't be good for Al, due to his current mental state.

Roy followed Al making sure to always have the boy in his sight... Roy guessed correctly on the location Al was headed to, the men. They had seemed to of escaped without much trouble by the look of the cage. A gapping hole on the side, blown from the inside. Al was kneeling on the ground, head in his hands, if he had tears, he wouldn't have any left to cry... Roy's foot landed on a leather wallet, he lifted it from the ground to find it was one of the men's! 'HAHA! A lead, A LEAD!'. Roy slipped it into his coat and pushed it aside to go and comfort Al, he stood at his shoulder and placed his hand on it. "Al, it will be ok... We won't stop until we find Ed, Ok..." There was no response, not even a sound. 'What's going on in his head... Poor kid.' Roy pulled the wallet out of his coat and dropped it in front of Al, "It's one of the men's... It has ID in it too. We have a lead." Roy tried to talk as calmly as he could.

Al lifted his head and quickly grabbed the wallet, he lit up in existent. "Where... That's..." Al couldn't find words...

"It was on the ground, they must have dropped it, during the fight... I told you, we will find him. This wallet just took us closer." Roy shot a smile towards Al.

Al's shoulders had become wide once again, he had hope once more, hope that his brother would come home safe... Roy hoped that Fullmetal would be Ok until they found him, not knowing what the kid was going trough.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Maybe an hour, maybe more went past before anything else happened in Ed's room. Ed was deep in thought still staring at the celling, but he was interrupted by the door opening and the lights flicking on, blinding Ed, he would of covered his face with his arm but the chains had shortened. With every visit from Joe, he swore they got even shorter.

"Ed, let's begin were we left off," Joe said calmly from the darkness, pulling the chair out with him once more. He sat just out of Ed's reach again, he sat with a thump and pulled out his glasses. "Now... the stone... what information were you not letting on yesterday?...hmm. What are the ingredients, I know you know what they are... you heart beat just sped up, I'm sure you know." A smilie wrapped across the length of his face, his teeth gleaming with evil intent.

Ed didn't say a word, he still didn't think of anything to replace human souls that wouldn't sound like a lie... or deception. Though Ed couldn't imagine it the pain that erupted from the chains were even worse than any previous 'attacks'. Ed felt the air escape his lungs and not easily returning. The pain subsided and he inhaled large quantities of air. 'Damit! Damit! What do I say... I can't take this pain forever... I don't think he will give up easily on this.'

"Ed, my boy, you don't need to get this pain, just tell me, i won't give up until your dead, my boy." Joe was still talking calmly, moving his hands up and down, side to side in sync with his words. "So just tell me... Edward Elric." Still nothing came out of Ed's mouth, not even a quiver. This time Joe moved his hand to the chains themselves. Ed know this would be very bad, very painful, he tensed, ready to reserve the pain he was being administered, ready for what would feel like he would find his death... Blue sparks arose from where Joe planted his hands, they were almost twice the size of previous sparks. Ed wailed in pain, his eyes moving into the back of his head, his chest unable to breath, his body uncontrollably shaking. The sparks slowly faded, to leave Ed with fuzzy vision, his body still slightly shaking, his chest still tight, Ed was in so much pain he just couldn't think about what not to say... with a whisper and a wimpier a word appeared to rolling off his lips without his promotion "Human..." It just came out of his mouth 'SHIT! SHIT! DID I JUST SAID IT! DID HE NOTICE!"

"Human? Mmm... thats an interesting ingredient, Ed, my boy!" Though I thought his smile could not extend further across his face, the white glow of his teeth, the shine of his glasses, the blinding light from above, Ed couldn't take it.

Ed panicked, 'what do I say! What do I say, SHIT! SHIT! Damm bastard! What to say! I just can't see whati could do... I can'tbreath!...'

* * *

 _ **PLEASE, don't kill me... I've already beaten you all to it. I'm hating my self over the last part of this chapter... ED!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed xD.**_


	5. Fear of the Future

_I'm gonna have a lot of time skips now, I will verify how much time has past for them all relative to Ed's capture._

 _Don't forget Al and Roy are in the same timeline, it's only Ed who is different. For now..._

 _Hope I haven't confused you_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 5- Fear of the Future

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Human..." It just came out of his mouth 'SHIT! SHIT! I JUST SAID IT! CRAP!"

"Human? Mhum... thats an interesting ingredient, Eddie my boy!"

Ed panicked, 'What do i say! What do i say, SHIT! SHIT! Dam bastard! What do i say! I just can't see what i could do... I can't breath!...', his beats hitching in his throat, attempting to suck in air but failing. Ed attempted to clear his mind, he though of his friends and family, 'Al, Winry, Mum... Wait...' Ed's mind went into work, he had to try, there was notihng left to try... he started to blurt out the words that came to mind... "Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5 grams, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other element." Ed attempted to calm down more... 'Did i forget one, did i remember them all... dam he's looking at me... did it work, please, please did it work!' Ed was praying for his life, hoping that he believed his bluff.

"If i remember correctly, they is the compound of materials that makes up an average human..." Joe looked down at Ed. "That would be too easy to obtain, may others would of already created a stone if this was the case."

'Damit! Um... Lie! This is so hard... my heart is killing me, I can hear it in my ears... i can't think, it's too load... Just say its the truth... Behind my lie...' Ed took a breath... "Yes they are easy to obtain but... it requires a sacrifice from ones self to gain... a stone..." 'SHIT! That sounded crap!'

"Well, it does make sense, in some way..." Joe looked at Ed's missing parts. "Did you attempt to create a Philosopher's stone, Ed?"

Ed looked away from the man at his arm port.

Joe realised he had crossed a personal barrier and he backed off the subject and moved on. "Now, are you sure on those ingredients..." A long paused followed.

"...Yes... I memorised them..."

"Can you repeat it, so i can write them down..."

"Right..." 'He was testing me to see if I give him the same ingredients, of cause i will, i can't forget them...' Ed's couldn't let his thoughts take over, not now, not on that. "...Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5 grams, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other element."

"Good, see how hard was that Eddie my boy... now do you know the transmutation circle as well... Eddie." He lent in more... creeping out Ed.

Ed took a deep breath, it hurt to breath now... "No, that I do not know." He wasn't telling the truth, but it was easier to lie at that question, it was a simple yes or no.

"Well, I guess you can't give us all our answers, you are just a kid..." Joe trailed off into thought

"My question... How long have I been here for... It has seemed like a day maybe at the end of the second? Is that right?"

"No... you've been here for four days... The drugs messed up your sense of time, and the lights I guess. You were asleep for a good few days, and it's been almost two days since i started questioning you..."

'It's been that long... I guess I have been asleep for most of it, but still... It's been a long time.' Ed began to worry, he had no way to know how much time would pass until he asked.

Joe began to stand and leave, but stopped on the edge of the light. "Kid, you wanted to know what the experiments would be... I found out... Do you really want to know?"

Ed began to worry, the food man said that it was bad... "Yes... I don't care how bad it is, i just want to know what i'm in for, i can handle it!"

"I am very sorry kid, but... but they are gonna turn you into a chimera... but all of their past experiments have lost their humanity or their lives... They are hoping your strong enough to stand the mix of souls and your body can take the physical trauma." Joe continued his journey out of the room and left Ed is the dimly lit room...

(Al's POV)

Two months after Ed's capture (May)

'It had been three mouths since Ed went missing, and two months since I went on my own to find him, the mans ID ended up being a fake and we were once agin felt with no leads... except that Ed was originally kept in central, but it's unknown if he was moved or not...'

"Train Departing for Resembool leaves in 1 minute from platform 2!"

"Oh no, thats my train! WAIT! WAIT! I need to get on!"

The train burst with steam as the journey to Resembool commenced to tell the horrifying news of Ed's kidnapping, to Winry and Pinako. 'What am i going to tell them, how am I gonna tell them...' Al stared out the window, watching Central fade into the distance, along with his search for nii-san, Al didn't want to stop looking but he had to tell them...

As always children pointed at Al and asked questions, Al was happy to entertain them for small periods of time, it took his mind off Ed. The small girl that kept peering her head over the seat in front was shy, popping back down when he waved, but soon spoke up to Al. "Why are you so sad mr.?"

"Ella, thats not something to ask people!" The mother next to her explained. She then directed an apology at Al, "I'm sorry..."

"No it's alright..." Al felt he should tell the girl why, maybe it would make him fell better about it. "Im going to see family and tell them sad news and I don't know how to tell them..."

Al was cut off by Ella's response, "Just smile! And then everything will be alright. That's what mommy always says, smiling is the medicine for sadness." Though this girl was young she know that being sad wasn't worth anyone's time... Al was right to tell Ella, innocent children always see things better things broken one's.

Al would of smiled at the girl if he could of but she got the impression he was under the metal outer shell and showed her white teeth with pride to Al, then popped her head back away in the cover of the seat.

It wasn't soon after that the train had arrived at Resembool...

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Six months after (September)

Mae's had kicked Roy out of his office and too him away from Edward Elric's missing's person's case, much to his disgust and protest, but he was too emotionally attached to the case and it interfered with his work. But he had persuaded Hughes to update him regularly, but he was always left empty handed. 'It has been six mouths and nothing, no new leads and all the old ones hit dead ends... Nothing... 'What is happening to Ed, the poor kid? Where could he be...' Roy pondered for hours in his home alone, looking over the reports, seeing if he missed anything, anything at all, but nothing... always nothing. Roy's head was full of the fluff of the case, he needed to get out clear his head, go over in his head and find the solid stuff, no matter how little there may be. He dropped the ID, grabbed a coat from the chair near the door and slipped out the door, 'The man's fake ID, it still had his real photo maybe, just maybe, we could go off the photo, get a line up...' Roy's thoughts stood still when he saw a man, a man he had seen before, a man that told them about warehouse 13... He looked like he was going somewhere he didn't want others to follow, Roy didn't think about it anymore he followed this man for a good hour, until he had reached his destination. A large building on the skirts of Central, it was bland, made completely of concrete, no windows only one door, it was about five stories tall, it was hard to tell without windows, the number 46 across the wall. The man spoke words into a crack of the door, it slowly opened and slipped into the cold building. 'Ed... I'm coming soon...'

* * *

(Ed's POV)

One Week after (April)

Ed hadn't seen Joe again after he came to returned his automail leg, Ed was grateful to Joe for letting him have both legs, he could stand and stretch with ease now, it made it more bearable. But Joe did warn if he tried anything, he wouldn't get it back after the experiments at all. 'I miss Joe's company, he was someone to talk to that he could see the face of and wouldn't be interrupted by a passer by... Victoria can only ever talk to me once every few days and the food guy, well he stopped causal chat... Ed's mind drifted from memory to fear to sadness to anything really. It was silent, it was always silent now, only the door made noises. 'Al... where are you... i miss you, i'm cold, alone and i don't know how long i'll be here for... please hurry.' The door opened, Ed hoped it would be Joe... Before he could think more, Ed's hand and feet were tied together with the chains at his lower back and they unattached from the floor. the lights stayed dim... 'What the!' Ed heard two sets of foot steps enter the room, "Hey! Whats the deal!"

A women emerged from the shadows, "Now, now Ed..." It was Victoria, "No need to struggle, we have prepared your experiment upstairs, lets make this nice and easy, it will hurt less."

Victoria was kind to Ed over the past... how ever long... maybe he should trust her... But Ed still didn't say a word. A man, who also came, had quickly lifted the boy into a position where he was unable to move without stain, they didn't give him much food anyway so he had little to no strength to fight with anyway. 'I'll be needing as much energy as I can get later when I escape...' The walkway wasn't lit well, like his room so it was hard to see anything, Ed's head was behind the man and he watched at Victoria walked behind them. 'She seams nice... would she hurt me that much...'

They moved up some stairs into a room that was flooded with bright light, Ed was again blinded by light. "Put him down in the middle." Victoria directed, Ed was almost dropped from the hight he was held at, not much lower though. He hit the ground with a thump.

"Hey, watch it, you may hurt him!" Joe declared. He was in the room already, like he said he would be there but just to watch.

"Sorry sir."

"Ed, would you mind if i took your automail off, it may interfere..." Victoria kindly asked from a far.

"Can i get it back?" Ed really didn't want the leg he just got back taken again.

"We should be able to return your leg once the full length of the experiment is over. I don't know why you gave it to Ed when we would need it off him anyway, Joe." Victoria approached Ed and grabbed the leg. She looked confused.

"Put your hand a little higher and you just pull, just be careful not to rip too much at the port, my skin rips easily there." Ed just wanted this over with quickly. Victoria followed Ed's simple instructions and pulled the automail off with ease. She placed it on a table with what looked like his arm...

"Lets begin shall we... Are you ready Ed..." Ed didn't know what to be ready for... He just looked at her with a plain face. "Sam, place the 'pair' in the circle with Ed."

'Pair?'

"Stop calling 35 by it's name, you'll get attached again, you are too soft with them..." Sam snarled placing a bird next to Ed, it was also tied. Sam moved away quickly as Victoria kneeled at the edge of the circle, she looked down and not at Ed. She placed her hands down hard and sparks rose from the edges of the circle, making their way to the centre, Ed. Ed didn't struggle or move, as he trusted Victoria to be gentle.


	6. Fear and Confusion

_A big thanks to:_

 _Brenne_

 _The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _The Leaf on Italy's Head_

 _And The Mirror Above the Sink_

 _Thanks for reviewing guys. You're the best!_ _I hope you all enjoy my fan fic! :D_

* * *

Chapter 6- Fear and Confusion

* * *

(Al's POV)

Two Months after (May)

The train slowed with bursts of steam streaming from the sides, Al wasn't ready to get off the train and face the two women who loved him and Ed, but he had to... They had a right to know, two months was too much already, Al was court up in the investigation he neglected the fact that they needed to know too. 'I still don't know what to say to them...' Al exited the train his echoing steps all he could hear as the train departed. 'I have the time it takes to get to their house to think... WHAT DO I SAY! HOW DO I SAY IT! DAMMIT!' Al approached the Rockbell home and place of business, he had passed a woman with an automail hand on the way, they seemed to get a steady flow of business, even for out in the country. 'WHAT DO I SAY! I STILL HAVE NOTHING!' Winry had her head out the window by the time Al was in yelling distance of their home, yelling greeting to Al.

"Al! What are you doing here! Did Ed..." Al whimpered at Ed's name. "...break his automail again...!" She paused seeing Al was alone and had stopped walking. "Where is Ed?!..." A long paused followed 'What do I say... I can't do it... But I have to.' "Al!..." He began to walk towards the house, still not responding to Winry's yells of questions. Winry was at the door still yelling questions as Al reached the destination he dreaded, he couldn't hesitate if he did he wouldn't be able to tell them at all. "Al what's wrong? Where's Ed?! AL RESPOND!"

"Is Pinako home too?" Al spoke emotionlessly

"Yes... Al why is that important?"

"Can you get her and sit down somewhere... I need to tell you both something very important and I can't have dallied any further."

"Ok, Al..." Winry was unsure and confused but did as her dear friend asked. The three gathered in the kitchen, Al had made both of them tea as he placed them in front of the women he sat opposite them.

"I just need to tell you... I still don't know how to tell you... but I have put it off far too long..." Al wanted to whimper at every word he said, but he knows he had to just let it out, no matter how emotionless he sounded. 'I have to tell them, but if I don't they won't cry, they wouldn't worry, if I just left and just tell them when they find Ed... But if they found Ed dead... No, he will be alive... I can't keep putting this off!'

"Al what is it?!" Winry was now demanding to know what is happening in these boy's lives

"Ed... He... He was taken two mouths ago... with no trace and all our leads have been duds..." Al couldn't continue as he saw tears develop in their eye's. Winry rose from her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO TELL US! WHY... WHY..." She then began to whisper "...why Ed..." she sat back down and began to look into her cup of tea as she saw tears rain upon it. Pinako's hands shook and she just left the room tears rolling down her face. "Pinako... Winry..." Al was lost for words... he caused those tears, that sadness, all because he couldn't find Ed. Pinako returned with two blankets in hand, her tears died, placing one around he child and another round herself, she became seated again and began to drink the tea Al had created to try to ease their pained hearts.

"You need to tell us everything that happens... Everything... Keep us updated, we need to know whatever happens any new leads or any that hit dead ends..."

Al understood that by Everything she meant if Ed was found dead... "Mmm." Al nodded and stood "I'm sorry to leave like this but my train departs soon, I need to get back to Central, for Ed..." He trailed off a slight quiver in hand.

"We understand..." Pinako was trying to be strong and held her tears for a later time. With that Al left, dreading the mess he created and then left to fix itself...

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A week and three days after (April)

Ed's head pounded, spun, raced, rung... he couldn't think of anything his head wasn't doing, expect for being still, calm and not in pain. His eyes were being closed by their own weight and Ed didn't attempt his limbs or head, all be could see was a bright light on the other side of his eyelids and he left a cold surface on his back. He could feel his limbs were free of binds, but he was too tired to move his heavy body. A gentle voice was ringing in the background, it sounded close but Ed was too swamped to tune into what they were saying. Ed attempted to lift his eyelids open, but that resulted in him letting out a grunt or noise of some sort. The voice became closer and another followed, he now forced his eyes open, only to be greeted by a blinding light that he couldn't adjust too, without his eye's burning and yelling at his to be protected by his eye lids. Ed instead of seeing listened to the people around him.

"YOUR UP!" The voice sounded like it was yelling into his ears, Ed attempted to pull from the sound, but once again it resulted in a painful grunt. He wanted to get away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should whisper shouldn't I... you're... well everything... are still tender aren't they..." To Ed it wasn't a whisper, it sounded like they were still yelling. Ed was unable to think even create speech in his head, let alone mouth, that made relative sense.

Ed's eyelid was forced open by a hand and a bright light shone into it. This just freaked out Ed, everything unknown was scaring Ed. He let out the only sound he could make now, a huff of air. And they realised his eyelid.

"Sorry Ed, we need to give you a check, don't worry it won't take long, we just needed you awake for some, that's all." Ed could hear the clicking of a pen, and let out another grunt and moved his head ever so slightly, every sound hurt. "Amazing, he could hear that, from this distance! Just amazing."

Ed let out another grunt. The sounds bounced around in his head painfully jabbing at his brain. He felt helpless that the only sounds he could make weren't even words. Ed forced his eyes open again, to be greeted by the white light again, immediately shoving them closed. He attempted to push himself up so he could sit, but his arm buckled almost immediately and his head knocked the surface below him, causing more pain to his already full head. He turned to his stomach to try to block the light.

"Now, Ed..." He couldn't recognise voices or genders at this point, sound just hurt he didn't want to think about them. "Don't try to push yourself..." He felt a hand on the back of his head, it moved to the base of his neck, someone was petting him, Ed didn't think of it like that at this point in time. It felt nice to Ed, with his head full of hard to reach thoughts, anything soothing was welcome, it relaxed him. As the hand continued to stroke Ed, he became more and more limp, losing himself, forgetting the pain and letting sleep wash his over-stressed body. "You should get your rest, Ed... It's the best thing for you now." The voice was calm quiet and relaxing to Ed. 'It must be a women's voice...' Ed just drifted and fell into sleep. His ear flickered as sounds echoed in his head.

* * *

(Joe's POV)

A week and three days after (April)

Joe and Victoria were in a room flooded with white light, Ed was on a bench in the centre, limp and motionless. "When will Eddie boy show signs of recovery, he's been asleep for days, maybe we pushed his body too far, maybe it was put into shock..." Joe showed his panic trough fast paced hand actions.

"He'll be ok, he's a strong boy..." Victoria glanced at the boy. "He'll be fine." Victoria a shored herself.

Ed let out an uncomfortable grunt from the centre of the room. "Did you hear that Joe, maybe he's awake." The two made their way to Ed's side in anticipation. Their creation survived. Ed's eyes slightly opened, to be shut again. "Your up!" Joe was overjoyed at the sign of life in the boy. Another grunt was let out "Oh, i'm so sorry, I should whisper shouldn't I... your.. well everything... are still tender aren't they..." Joe moved to a table at the edge of the room and lifted a clip board, pen and light. He moved to Ed and carefully opened one of Ed's eyes and shone the light into it to view his eyes. Ed let out a huff of air. Joe could see Ed's discomfort. And slowly let got of his eyelid.

"Sorry Ed, we need to give you a check, don't worry it won't take long, we just needed you awake for some, thats all." Joe clicked his pen loudly with anticipation. Yet another grunt sounded in the room, accompanied by slight movement of his head.

"Amazing, he could hear that, from this distance! Just amazing." Ed grunted once more, then attempted to open his eyes once more but failed. Ed propped himself up onto his elbow only to fall. 'I think thats enough for the poor kid now, he needs rest and to adjust to his body...' Joe wasn't cruel, but also wasn't kind. Ed ended up on his stomach. Victoria approached him and stood at the back of his head.

"Now, Ed... Don't try to push yourself..." She placed her hand at the top of his head and took it to the base of his neck in a sweep. The two saw it comforted Ed and Joe motioned to her to continue. "You should get your rest, Ed... It's the best thing for you now." Victoria slowed as the boy fell into rest. "Poor thing... Let's let him rest for a bit longer, he still can't move..."

A booming voice echoed from the speaker. "We can't keep him on a drip for much longer for him to survive this he needs real food."

"Of course Charles, sir. He will be active within days, sir." Joe pronounced "

Good..."

"Sir! We will try our hardest to get him active within a week." Joe was worried for the boys health and survival. With that the summer storm of a man flew out without being present.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Five Months (August)

Ed slowly open's his eyes to fuzzy and blurred vision, to then slowly close them as his clouded head clears. He attempts to clears his mind and he comes to the realisation of where he had wound up. He found himself in a bed of some sorts, Ed didn't care at that point in time, he just wanted to savour his comfort before it was taken once more, yet he forgot why it would be taken. He nuzzled the cushion that laid under his face, it was perfect, warm... but Ed couldn't shake the state of his mind. His thoughts clear, floating in a clear white, but the back of his mind was coated in a black ink. Ed couldn't sit still any longer. he needed to shake off the ink and then relax. Ed slowly attempts to sit up, only to be met with tired over worked muscles, he slowly and painfully moves into a sitting position with his legs crossed. Something brushes his leg, Ed lets out a croaky wail, his throat was torn and battered from screaming he doesn't remember doing. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' It brushes his leg once more, he jumps this time, putting his weight onto his automail arm he didn't realise was returned. He frantically began to look around to see the culprit. He turns to see a golden fuzz zoom to meet his leg once more, he grabs it and almost falling in the process. He felt himself grab the thing, like it was his own part, he quickly let go and moved his hand up it... only to reach his tail bone... It was his tail. 'WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THE HELL IS IT! CRAP! I HAVE A TAIL! A FUCKING TAIL!' The tail whipped back and forth with his anger. Ed placed his hand on his head to try shake his mind clear... only to find a pair of ears... His hands jumped slightly at the touch, the ears now pinned to his head. 'SHIT!' That was all he could think... "WHAT THE HELL!" but all the yelling did was just rip more at his already torn throat and the sound he made bounced in his head creating more pain than anything. Ed clung to his new set of ears attempting to mask the pain. Ed began to pannic, where was he, what happened to him...


	7. Unknown Meeting of Friends

_Posted a day (Wow so much time difference) early for The Flame Alchemist 13 who convinced me to! By a full day! WHAT! Anyway..._

 _Can you tell I like to get off track... a lot_

 _Anyway..._

 _And special thanks to:_

 _aylengm_

 _The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _Brenne_

 _And The Leaf on Italy's Head (Love the name BTW)_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7- Unknown Meeting of Friends

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Six months after (September)

Roy pulled out his two ignition gloves, quickly placing them on his hands, he ducked into the alley next to the building and clicked his fingers, blowing away the door. He ran through the smoke, he had to find Ed, he couldn't wait any longer. He ran into a figure in the smoke both falling to the floor, it let out a feminine grunt as they hit the ground. 'Crap! I was hoping not to run into anyone' He leaped up as the smoke was almost gone, 'There goes my cover...' the women was on the floor feeling for papers and such which sprayed the floor. She had long brown hair and a soft face, one that would belong to a mother. Her head rose to see the man standing in military uniform, she began to panic and left her mess and ran upstairs, Roy attempted to follow but a man had kicked his legs from underneath him, sending him into a wall. Roy quickly found his bearings before the next attack. Smoke still lingered in the air, making it hard to make out the man's features. He was definitely a man, broad and strong looking, but he moved slowly. Roy could easily beat him before anyone else came to the man's' aid. Roy was now a good few meters from him, he clicked his fingers and it was done, he ran in the direction that the women took, to demand to take him to where Ed was. Before Roy even made it to the stairs a loud siren sounded twice, 'Crap! An alarm!' Without more thought Roy made his ways to the stairs. He saw the women next to a young adult, pointing in his direction. The child quickly moved and had punched Roy straight in the jaw. Roy quickly hit the floor and tumbled down the stairs, 'Was that metal?...' Roy was on his back on the last few stairs, he laid there dazed for a few moments by quickly shifted when the child launched for another attack

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Five Months (August)

"Your up! Thank god!" the man was a tall, thin man, that would be no bigger than a broomstick if it were not for his large brown coat that covered most of his body. His face was long and emotionless, a creepy smile lingering on his lips.

Ed rubbed his head, not surprised by his ears. "What... happened." His throat ruff, like he hadn't drunk anything for the past year, and he yelled the whole time.

"You were in an accident just outside as you were leaving for the day... You don't remember... getting hit by the car?..." Ed's eyes widened and his breaths quickened and his tail whipped the bed frequently. "Calm down, Eddie boy." The man was by his side, putting his hand on his back. "In... Out... In... Out..." Ed's breathing became under control as he was calmed down, he couldn't remember anything, nothing at all... he felt fear towards the man and felt like he should answer him, or, at least, says something when he spoke to him.

"I-I can't remember a-anything... w-why?" Ed still showed panic in his voice.

"You did hit your head pretty bad... Look, I can explain a bit to you, but it's best you remember the rest yourself or not at all.." Ed nodded in acceptance. "You worked here..." He pointed to the ground. "It's a research lab, as security personal." His hands flying everywhere as he spoke. "You were in an accident when you were young and a scientist fixed you up..." Poking Ed in the nose. "...but we had to make you a chimera to save your life and we couldn't do anything about your limbs. Scientists aren't miracle makers... You have no family..." The man trailed off, knowing that he said all he needed. He tried to change the subject as Ed looked distressed by the man's words. "...My name is Joe." He pointed to himself "Do you recall your name..."

Ed dug deep in his mind, trying to rescue anything he could save from the mess of his mind. "...I think... Ed... Edward..." Ed attempted to dig deeper but his tunnel collapsed in his mind and all he could salvage was his first name. "That's all I can remember..."

Joe wrote something on a clipboard now placed on his hands. "That's very good for now, Eddie my boy."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Six months after (September)

Ed laid asleep in Bed, with his tail dangling off the bed, his flesh arm followed suit that night, as he stirred a lot at night. His face dug deep into a pillow and a sheet half covering his limp body, the only way you know he hadn't died, was his slowly rising and falling of his chest and the light flicker of his left ear ever so often. Two loud alarm sounds bounced painfully in his ears, Ed fell to the floor and covered his head. "S-stupid alar-rm...!" Ed slurred. Slowly climbing back into bed, curling into a ball and pulling his blanket over his head. Victoria entered his dark room in a sudden commotion, Ed jolted off his bed once more, by the sound of the door. He looked up at her with his still sleep filled eyes. "Wh..." A yarn followed his attempt at speech, "What... what do you want... at this time of the morning?" Ed looked at his clock it showed Ten am.

"There's..." Victoria was clearly in panic mode, fast paced breaths and failure at speech. She took a deep breath as Ed moved in a crossed-legged position, his hands grabbing his legs like a young child. His tail swishing behind him. "...There is a state alchemist downstairs!"

Ed stood in an instant, he could finally have a good fight... no one had dared enter in the past month he had remembered working here. "WHERE!" With no other word exchange, they left his room.

A man was quickly making his way up the set of stairs at the end of the hallway, dead ahead. Victoria pointed at the man in question, "He..." Before she could finish, Ed raced at the man, taking him by surprise and bashing him down the stairs with his automail hand. "Wait, Ed! He is the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang!"

Ed turned to see Victoria's worried face and reassured her. "Don't worry Tori... I'll be fine. You know me." He shot her a smile and pursued the man that laid at the base of the stairs. He leaped aiming his automail foot into his face, Ed just wanted to beat up this guy. But he didn't know why... The man moved quickly to evade the impact, a large divot was left were automail hit the ground. "You're fast for an old man." Ed still had a feeling that he know who he was. "This will be a good fight, I'm gonna bash that face of your in."

"You seem to know a bit about this place..."

"Well if you want to find out anything, you have to get through me first..." Ed was worried, for Victoria, she was right behind him if he lost he would go to her first. Ed alone was the only person liked Victoria and she was alone and scared. Ed always looked out for her, she was married, but her husband and child were killed not long ago. Ed was all she had left and he saw her like a mother.

"If she tells me what I want to know, then no one will need to get hurt... Ok." The hallway was dark, Roy couldn't see anything, that was the point of it. The natural light from the open door gave extra light on the bottom floor.

"Your in no position for bargaining... You see it's dark for a reason, chimera have a good sense of smell or hearing or can see well. I can see clearly with little light, the light reflects inside my eyes and it amplifies. You're in the dark, but i can see you bright as day..." Ed was walking around the confused and pretty much blind military officer. Roy clicked his fingers towards Ed's location. "You have a nice shot... But your much too slow..." The light from the fire quickly burnt out.

"But you can't hide in the darkness forever... Now can you." Roy clicked his fingers once more creating a large ring or fire surrounding the two. "No, you have no more darkness to hide in..." Ed bounced around Roy kicking him square in his back. All of Roy's air was let out of his lungs before the man could do anything, he punched Roy in the gut. The man stumbled backwards a few steps, drawing in serval large breaths. "You move like an animal."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Ed got Roy's legs from under him, in anger, forgetting he was a chimera... and he was an animal. Ed could hear footsteps coming. 'I needed to end this, now...' Ed placed his automail leg onto Roy's chest, pushing down hard, Roy couldn't get any air in. Ed clapped his hand together and created a blade from his automail arm, it shined at the fire. Ed raised it above his head and went pulled it down to decapitate the intruder. Ed was stopped by a man grabbing his arm.

"35! We need this one alive!" A loud voice screamed from the roof, stabbing his brain, making his ears pin to his head.

Ed had the same face he had when Roy would tell him what to do, disgust and anger. He gave him a glare then back to Roy, he took his arm from him. "You're no fun, Charles..."

"Immobilise him."

With no other words, Ed lifted his automail leg from Roy's chest. He sucked in all the air he could in one go. Quickly Ed planted a kick in Roy's face to render him unconscious. "It still would have been more fun my way..."

Victoria came up behind Ed and hugged him. "Don't be so stupid..." He could hear a whimper catch in her throat, he pinned his ears to his head in sorrow.

"Never... Not when I need to take care of you."

"...It's the other way 'round you idiot..." The two shared a full-hearted smile.

* * *

 **Soz for its short length, I'll post next chapter in the next few days early... since this is so damn short! (Like Ed! OHHH! Jokes, I'm so bad at them... Just forget that I just said that...)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **please review, give tips or what you want to see in the future chapters.**


	8. Complex 46

_Like I promised, the next chapter early! And this one is a bit longer too_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8- Complex 46

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Six months after (September)

He could hear Ed whine in the distance, 'What just happened, I was... Wait, that chimera knocked me out! That dumb ass, I'm gonna bash his head in when...' Roy realised his situation, his limbs were chained to the floor, restricting his movement greatly. He shot his eyes open to see a concrete ceiling and bright lights, he quickly began struggled against the chains, with no luck of extra movement. He could hear Ed whine again, and turned his head to the direction of the sound. All he could see was darkness outside his circle of fluorescent light. 'Was that ED?!' "ED!"

"I think he's up Joe..." Ed walked into the light covering his eyes. "Why do they have to be so bright, how does it help us. I can barely see..."

"ED! Stop whining and help me... God, Eddie boy, your off your game today." The man flung his arms in the air as he talked.

"Today was my day OFF!" Turning to the darkness. "And i've had to work, the whole day instead... I just wanted to sleep today." Ed slouched and grabbed a chair and sat on it crossed legged, his tail bouncing behind him.

"Stop whining, Ed... We really spoiled the atmosphere... damn..." Joe sounded upset, like everything has gone wrong for him. He crossed his arms like a child who didn't get his toy.

"Because we are actors!" Ed proclaimed sarcastically, "Just get on with it... I don't want to be here all day." Ed had become annoyed at Joe at this point.

Roy was stunned seeing Ed right in front of him, not even recognising who was right in front of him... 'That can't be Ed no way! Wait there is only one way to check.' Roy took a deep breath. "Hey, short stuff!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T..." Ed was cut off by Joe placing his hand in font of him

"I told you not to over react... Dammit Eddie my boy, don't let others win. You wanted to get on with this, so shut it." Joe still flinging his arms right and left.

"BUT HE CALLED ME SHORT!"

'It is defiantly Ed... Now what?'

"Enough of this let's just start..." Joe announced. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Ed. "Watch how it's done kid-o... Now Roy, if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours... OK."

Roy didn't answer, 'What was he gonna ask me...' Roy saw blue sparks erupt from the floor and onto his chains, pain shortly followed. Roy squirmed slightly, he drew in two large breaths when the pain subsided.

"Answer me when I talk to you! And then I can answer your questions and you don't get hurt...Ok, Roy."

"Fine..." Roy said plainly, he hated this guy but he knows his first question 'What have you done to Ed.'

"You look pretty high up in the military ranks, am I right. So you can tell me what operation Fire Blue is?"

"I am not involved in that operation, all I know is that is involves missing persons... What have you done with Edward Elric!" Roy spoke in his strict military tone, his heart skipped a beat as the man waited too long for his liking to answer.

Ed at this point looked at Roy with a troubled look, a look of confusion and inquisitiveness. "Joe... where have I heard that name before...?"

"Edward Elric, is a state alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist... Come here a second." Joe said calmly with his eye's locked on Roy.

Ed stood and moved to Joe who was now standing pulling a metal tube from his pocket, who started fiddling behind his left ear with said tube. "Aren't you gonna answer his ques..." Ed's eyes became half lidded and he fell limp in Joe's arms when he pressed the tube hard behind Ed's left ear.

"ED!" Roy wailed in panic, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, we will now just have to start the process again with him...he was going so well too. I hope we don't need to replace the chip... VICTORIA!" Joe was dragging Ed at this point into the darkness.

Roy heard the door open and someone took Ed away in the darkness and left Roy to wait longer. All he saw was nothing. 'Nothing... that's all we ever see these days when it came to Ed isn't it, we get so close then... nothing...'

Joe wandered back and took his seat near him once more, "Now, you wanted to know what we did with Eddie boy, well you just saw him. You weren't mistaken, that was Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, shrimp... what eve you like to call him. That was Ed... We turned him into a chimera, wiped his memories then put him on security with our other chimera guards."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD, HE HAS FAMILY! HE HAS LOST SO MUCH, ALL HE HAD WAS HIS FAMILY AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM HIM!" Roy struggled against the chains, he wanted to punch something.

Sparks erupted and pained his body, skin, bones until he couldn't breathe right. "Now, calm down... Roy. Let's finish these questions."

* * *

(Al's POV)

Six months and a week after (September)

"What do you mean Roy is gone!" Al screeched at Riza.

"He has been missing in action for a week... It's like he just up off and left."

"Without telling any of us... DAMIT!" Al reached his hands to his head and leaned against a wall.

"Al... It will be OK, we will find them, find them both."

Al pulled her into a hug, he know it was uncomfortable but it comforted him. "I promise..." Riza had a tear roll down her face.

'Riza... she's always so strong...'

Riza pulled away and wiped her tear, "He was last seen leaving his home going East... his neighbours say it lookslike he was following or looking for someone."

"Wait EAST! Thats the way they took nii-san! Maybe its the same people!" Al was exited now, maybe a lead maybe not, but it was something.

"Now we need to trace Roy... but how." Hughes had entered Roy's home at some point. There was a steady flow of military personal flowing in and out all week.

"Well... he was looking into Ed's MIA case in his own time, at the time of his disappearance. And his neighbours said he left and followed someone." Al tried to recall his conversations with everyone and all the files Roy had looked at. "He must of found a lead... or something..."

"Without telling us, not even Riza..." Hughes rubbed is face and lent next to the armour. "Not even any of us..."

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! We have a connection on the where a bouts of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang! SIR!" A young solider was saluting and shaking in panic.

"Well..." Maes was holding the boy's shoulders

"The warehouse district, complex 46, on the East side of town, SIR." The kid didn't stop shaking as Hughes grabbed Al and Riza and called upon Roy's team that was wondering his property.

"We are raiding that complex... NOW! Lets get going!" Hughes had gotten into one of the three military cars parked on the street. Al soon followed, with Roy's team assembling weapons and climbing into two of the cars.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Six months (September)

Ed's eyes shot open, his worst nightmare was happening again. He was chained to the floor with no automail arm once more. He curled into himself and was uncontrollably shaking. "No...no please... I... no... please... Al... go... let...no... I... suffer..." Ed was mumbling, he couldn't form sentences due to all the fear he was suffering. His memories had returned, but so did what he experienced over the past months. It felt like years to Ed, never ending pain and suffering. The lights shot on, bright and blaring, a loud noise bouncing in his brain erupted from the door. Ed curled into himself more, clenching his eye's shut and whimpers escaping his throat without asking his brain first. He couldn't make out words over the heart beat he felt in his head, the words bounced and jabbed his brain and he tried to block out the unheard words. A pain ruptured from his side, someone was kicking him,

'Who is kicking me...? Please stop... I'm too scared to talk... I-I-I... I can't think right...'. The assault continued until anther voice added to the jabbing of his brain, a women's voice, it wasn't as harsh. The kicking ceased and it became silent, someone began petting Ed on his head, in his favourite spot.

'It has to be Victoria, only she pets me there... Shes so kind... I... I... I'm just too tired for this...' Ed drifted as he relaxed slightly and drifted from the pain, from his fear, into a blank dream.

* * *

(Maes POV)

Six months and a week after (September)

Hughes held a gun to the side of his face as he signed for Al to beat down the door of complex 46. He know that Rot was here, but it wasn't confirmed if Ed was... 'I really hope the both of them are here... Elicia would love to see Ed again.' Al only took one go to wipe the door down onto the floor, this was relayed by two alarm sounds and one mans gun fire. The reason Al knocked down the door, being bullet proof can come in handy. "Stay behind Al, or stay clear! Now lets get our boys back!" Hughes ordered, the team racing into action, only to be met with one man with a gun, a dimly lit hallway and another man, who moved quickly and quietly.

Gun fire rung through all of their ears as only the man remanded, he ran side to side, and jumped to the ceiling, taking down Havoc and Riza's first gun out of her hands, she had serval more on her person. Kain tendered to Havoc as the rest pursued the man down the hall into the darkness. The man stopped short of a set of stairs. "Why have more military come?" The man slowly questioned, like he struggled to produce words.

"You have taken two of our men!" Hughes quickly replayed

"Oh... I see... You can have your men... If you can get passed m-me-e..." The man grew, and he let out a screech, that should originate from an animal.

"H-he..." Al stuttered "H-he... He's a chimera!" Al finally let out.

Hughes remembered Nina, 'The memories this must bring back for the kid... we need to finish this fast... for Al's sake, for all of our sakes...' They began shooting, and missing as the chimera raced around the hall way. Al hadn't moved he just watched as the beast leaped from wall to wall. 'What is that kid thinking, he's out in the open...' The man made his way to Al, who without anyone's noticed had drawn a circle on his hands and clapped to create a cage for the creature. "...AL! When did you have time to draw a circle..." Hughes questioned as they made their way past the wailing creature to the stairs.

"Does it matter right now!" Al pushed away the question and moved on.

"Let's move to the next floor..." Riza pointed at the single stairwell at the end.

"...Nii-san...I'm coming..." Al was almost whispering, almost silent.

"Riza, Al and Vato, you secure the rest of the building. Heyman's you come with me."

A wild scream could be heard from the only room on the floor.

"Heyman's and I have this floor." Al hesitated still lingering on the scream. "Elric, GO!" Hughes ordered him this time, he couldn't see whoever this was in pain. It would be worse if it was his brother, it was a child's scream. Al was pulled gently by Riza as they quickly headed up the stairs to the upper floor.

"Do you think it was Ed... who..." Heyman's trailed off

"Yes... Al can't see his brother if that was him. He sounded scared and in pain... thats something Al shouldn't see..." The two made it to the door, it was slightly opened, it made a horrific sound as it opened. It was dim like the hall, the two walk in to hear a whimper from a scared child

"no... please... just...no...please..." The child shock with every word and curled into themselves more.

Hughes saw someone move on the edge of the room and signalled Heyman's to stay back at the door. "Who are you? Show yourself..." Hughes held his gun ready to fire. A young women with long brown hair moved slowly with her hands raised, tears falling down here face

"I-I... I'm so sorry..." She let out with a sob. "I-It's all my fault... I-I'm sorry." She placed her hands in front of her so they could arrest her.

Maes lowered his gun and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We will have to arrest you... but giving in was the best thing to do." The women smiled gently and he smiled at her as he placed handcuffs around her wrists and signalled Heymans to take her downstairs.

Hughes slowly took a place next to the child, "Hey there... are you OK..." He spoke with kind soft words, he began to reach for the child's head to move their hair and comfort them. "My name is Maes... I'm here to help... Ok... What's your name..."

They child reacted to the name, slowly uncurling, sitting up and opening their golden orbs looking deep into Mae's, with salvation. "Maes... Hughes..." His eye's slowly watering.

"Ed... I-It's Ok, hey... lets just get you out of here... Ok..." Hughes moved slowly, he spotted the binds on his limbs. "Let me get those off... OK."

Ed nodded and slowly moved into Hughes embrace that was offered, he hesitated, like he feared moving. "...O-OK..." His head now laying in Mae's chest.

Hughes inspected the binds "Ed.. I'm gonna try something OK..." Ed just looked at Mae's with fear deep in his eye's, but nodded slowly. 'I'll need to draw a circle to get these off him... i'm a bit rusty but I think I'll do fine... Roy wasn't the best teacher and it was only for fun...' Maes drew circles on Ed's binds with chalk found in his pocket. "Ok, I'm doing it now... OK Ed." He placed his hands soflty on each bind one by one, blue sparks emerging from each.

Ed began to panic and struggle out of Hughes arms, but Maes was determined to let the boy know it was OK. "Ed... Ed calm down OK..." He stroked the back of Ed's head, unaware of how much it would comforted Ed in his also unknown chimera state of mind. Ed calmed down almost immediately, leaning back into the man's arms, his eyes becoming half lidded. The binds slowly drop, making a crash at the impact it made with the floor. Ed eye's widen with the noise and he covers the top of his head with his remaining hand. "Ed it's OK... What's wrong..." Stroking the panicking boy again, calming him quickly.

"He really responds to that doesn't he..." Maes commented

Only at this point did Maes spot the tail, which was now swishing freely behind the boy. 'Ed... what did they do to you?!' He pulls Ed slowly from his chest and smiles at the boy, who's eyes just widened full of emotions.

"Al! Where's Al!" His ears shot up as he pulled further form Hughes. "I-I can hear him! WHERE IS HE!" Ed attempted to stand but failed, landing in Maes arms, who had stood with Ed.

"Take it easy Ed, OK. He's with Riza and Vato. OK, he's safe."

Ed relaxed again into Maes strong build. "Are you OK, Ed. You look exhausted."

"...I-I... I-I am... I haven't... slept..." Ed couldn't say much at this point in time.

"We have you now... Relax OK." Ed just lent more into Maes warm hold and half lidded his eye's as they began to walk slowly out the door.

Jean, Kian, Heymans and Maes waited at the bottom of the stairs for the others, Al's foot steps echoed in the hallways. The women restrained and guarded by Heymans who gave worried looks at Ed. Ed had fallen asleep in Maes hold almost instantly when they stopped walking. Maes could only smile at the poor kid, he was safe now and he only slightly know that, Hughes now had to carry him, bridal style due to Ed's lack of conciseness. "What did they do to you Ed?..." Mae's was worried about him.

"He'll be fine... he's strong." Heyman's slapped Maes on the back.

Voices of friends echoed down the stairs as they met with each other. Al helping Roy stand, Vato and Riza keeping several men and two women tied and in check. Al couldn't keep his excitement in as he saw a golden haired child in Mae's arms. "NII-SAN!" Al was over joy, but he know what had to be done first. He drew a circle and caged the people. Ed was woken by the sound of is brother, his eyes watering.

"...Al..." Ed said weakly smiling at his brother

"Ed... what happened to you?... you looked fine a week ago." Roy had a worried look on his face.

"I was... w-wo..." Ed trailed off as Mae's passed him to his brother and other emotions over throw his brain. Once in his brothers arms he drifted quickly and was out in seconds.

"What did they do to him?..." The question lingering on all their lips, only Roy having the guts to ask.

Maes decided to ask, he turned to the cages and asked the same question, "What did you do to that child?!" He glared at them and demanded answers.

The brown haired women stood, "The start process was the chimera transmutation and that is physically draining..." She trailed off, "...It's all in his file, this floor, last room, all our files..."

"WHAT THE HELL VICTORIA! WE WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS ARE YOU JUST GONNA RUIN IT!" A man was now standing holding Victoria's shoulders

"JOE!... I-I... I couldn't see a child go through all of that... not when it happened and I-I hope never a-again... It was wrong to do this Joe, just w-wrong..." She sat and wiped her watering eyes, Maes knelt next to her, on the other side of the bars.

"You have done a nobel thing here..." He looked at her with kind eyes, "I will see what I can do to get you a shortened sentence. Thank you so much, Victoria."

By the time Mae's made it back to Al and Ed, Riza, Vota and Heymans were heading back from the far room with Ed's 'file' among with serval other boxes full. "Hughes-san, I think you should take nii-san, he's shaking a lot... he might be cold." Al wasn't happy in handing in sleeping brother back, but it was best.

"Of cause... He'll be OK, Al, he's strong... and so are you, OK." Maes smiled happily at the child as Ed pulled into Maess' chest for warmth and comfort, his tail drooping freely but ears pinned to his head. 'Ed's still not sure if he's safe... poor kid... he'll be fine Maes, OK... Just fine...'

* * *

 **I am gonna do another fan fic later, with an alternative story line to this, chapters 7 onwards will change, i have so many other idea's and suggestions... I just need to write another plot line to fit them all in!**

 **Well give me your thoughts on that and if you have any suggestions for any other plot lines**

 **I really hope someone is enjoying my fan fic... somewhere...**

 **ANYWAY!...**

 **Please review**

 **Love you ALL!**


	9. Medicine And Pain

_Sorry guys, my next chapter may... may... be late. Today I was meant to write ch 10, but... for all the women out there you will understand... I puked three times from my cramps... so luckily I don't have anything planned today! So yer I didn't write it, so it may be late._

 _And this editing may be crap because I edited today... I hope you understand. I may edit it again later if I ever bother..._

 _Well hope you all enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 9- Medicine and Pain

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Six months, a week and two days after/Two days after rescue (September)

Ed slowly slipped in conciseness keeping his eyes shut and staying still. A soft surface underneath him, something he had for only a month during those six. 'What is it... wait why would I care... I'm warm, it's soft and I feel safe... this is... nice...' Ed attempted to drift once more, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something. He rolled to his side and pulled the blanket closer to his face and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This action was met by a voice, an echoing voice, a child's voice... 'Who... AL!' Ed slowly opened his eyes to be met with his brother sitting beside him. "...Al..." Ed still struggled to speak.

"Hey, nii-san... how are you feeling? You've been asleep for two days..." Al let out a giggle, "You have cute ears, they flicker."

All Ed could do was a smile, he was so happy to see his brother, "I f-feel... t-tired..." With that, Ed closed his worn eyes and drifted quickly into a vast and colourless dreams of his past.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Four days after rescue

Ed had woken up once in the past four days. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Al was worried for his brother, but he just looked too cute with his cat features, they distracted Al's worries. Al placed his hand next to Ed who was on his stomach, due to his tail, it was more comfortable, Ed rolled over slightly and put his head onto Al's hand and slightly grabbed it with his flesh hand. 'Ed... I've missed you.' Al smiled as Ed pulled his hand closer and curled slightly into himself. Placing Al's hand behind his left ear.

The peace was disturbed by a knock on the door to Ed's room, "It's Maes and Gracia Hughes, can we come in?"

Al slipped his hand from Ed slowly and walked to the door and opened in quietly. "Yes, but he's asleep."

The two adults were ushered in, Mae's sighed at the sleeping Ed and took a seat on the chair next to him. "How long has he been out for?"

"Four days... But he did wake up two days ago, for a bit." Al took a seat on the bed next to him, placing his hand where it was before and looks at his brother sadly. But the mood changed when Ed's left ear twitched and he rolled towards Al and curled onto his hand once more.

"He really loves you, doesn't he." Gracia smiled at the boys and gave a light-hearted laugh. "Once Ed recovers, we would love to have you both over."

"I'm sure Ed would love that, thank you Gracia." Ed's eyes slowly opened and stared up at Al and he still held his hand. "Hey, Ed... Are You feeling any better, more rested? Hughes-sans are here to see you too."

Ed slightly pulled himself up and he leant on Al with his legs crossed, holding his legs with his hand. "I feel better!" Ed was now full of energy and his tail flicked slide to side, his ears twitching and flicking at sounds and his emotions. "How long was I out for?" He tilted his head back to meet with Al's face.

"Four days... You looked so exhausted, I wasn't surprised." Al was excited to hear his brother's voice again, to see his eyes, his hair, Al almost missed his bad attitude.

"You do look much better, Ed." Maes shone a smile at the kid who smiled at the two adults.

Al had realised that Ed was shielding his flesh wrist and ankle with his automail leg, crossed in front them. 'Is he subconsciously doing that?!' Then Al remembered the alchemy circles embedded into his flesh, in a ring around his wrist and ankle, the trace of circles scratched into his automail. 'What did they do to Ed beside turning him into a chimera?' Al started to look closer at his brother, to only see more worrying signs. Ed was constantly looking at the door and window, like he was watching for someone, it didn't look like he realised this either.

"Oh, Al here are those things you asked for, for Ed." Gracia pulled a small bag of clothes and toiletries from her basket.

"Thank you, Gracia! I'm sorry if it was any trouble." Al was grateful for the kindness of the Hughes family.

"No none at all Al, anything for my two favourite boys." Gracie's smile brightened the room, lifting everyone's mood.

Ed's tail swished and hit him in the face. Al erupted in laughter, "C-can't you control it!"

Ed grabbed his tail in anger and glared at it, "NO, it's a stupid tail, when I don't pay attention it does what it wants!" Ed realised his grip and throw his tail down, it sat still for a while.

'Ed must be thinking about it now... Hahaha... He no fun.' Al stood, putting Ed off balance who almost fell to the floor.

"HEY, watch it! Warn a guy!" Ed blurted out

"Sshh nii-san , it's a hospital..." Al half laughing at his brother.

Ed stood up to go and beat his little brother, but as he stood, his automail leg locked and he fell, right to the floor. "Ed! Hey, you OK kid." Maes first at the boy, helping him up onto the bed.

"My stupid automail, it locked... Wait that means I have to see Winry... Oh god, please no... She'll kill me! She'll hit me with her wrench, I broke her pride and joy... Again..." Al began to laugh at his brother again, Ed joined in and flopped onto the bed as Maes tried to unlock his knee joint. "You know, my centre of balance is now lower. It's at my tail, not my ears... It took me two months to get the hang of it... saying that I was also tie up, so that made it harder." Ed laughed himself, probably a memory.

'He must be used to entertaining himself... Keeping his own spirits up... remembering better times...'

The Hughes stayed for another few minutes before a nurse knocked on the door and stated that visiting hours were over and the Hughes family had to depart.

"I hope you feel better Ed." Gracia ruffled Ed's hair and knocked Al's helmet with her knuckles before leaving with Maes.

Once Hughes-Sans left, Al had to ask Ed something. "Ed... When you got up, you unconsciously covered your wrist and ankle, do you know why?"

Ed was sitting on the edge of his bed, now looking at his wrist, "They... T-they used alchemy to... To... t-to torture me..." If Al was capable of crying he wouldn't be able to stop. "IT... I-It's OK Al, really, I'm OK. I'm fine." Ed stood and hugged his brother, his tail curling around Al's hand and lower arm. "I'm OK Al... I really am now... n-now I have you again." Ed smiled up at Al, who was to first to move. He moved two chairs so they were next to each other. The two sat down, Ed crossed legged his tail dangling through the hole between the seat and the armrest. Ed placed his head on Al's shoulder and just smiled at him.

Al noticed a large piece of dirt behind his right ear and moved Ed so he could get rid of it. Ed squirmed and tried to turn his head back towards Al.

Al scratched at the bit of dirt to remove it, "Hold still, you have a chunk of ..." Al was cut off by Ed becoming still and a thunder coming from his chest. 'Ed is...! Ed is purring! That is too cute!' Once the dirt was out Al continued to scratch his brother ears for a bit longer, Ed didn't resist and Al adored the sound his brother was making. Al loved cats, Ed never let him have any strays, now he gets to keep one and he is his beloved brother. Al slowly stopped, much to his brothers hate.

"Al... why did you stop? It was nice!" Ed drowsily complained

"Did you know you purred?... It's really cute nii-san."

"Yes and no... I know I could, I just never have... can you continue, please." Ed looked up at his brother with now morphed cat eye's.

"Ed... your too cute!" Al continued to tend to his brother, as he purred and rubbed. 'It's like he is a cat... but he's still my brother too, I can't get too carried away.'

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Four days after rescue

Ed had closed his eye's and was leaning the side of his face on Al's shoulder, his ears just sitting still, and tail limp. Al petting and scratching his brothers head.

A loud pair of footstep could be heard heading to his room. A memory of Joe was shot into his head. His eye's widened, his ear's pricked up, his tail swung wildly and he stood on the chair. Only a slight moment after the door was knocked upon.

"Ed... what's wrong?"

"I just heard footsteps... that's all... forgot where I was..." Ed slowly lowered himself from the chair as the person outside announced themselves.

"May I come?" It was a woman.

Al answered the door letting her in, "Ed, this is your Doctor, Doctor Yin."

"It's good to see you up and active, Edward." She smiled at Ed, she had long brown hair and similar facial features to Victoria, Ed didn't like the idea of trusting unknown people anymore. Doctor Yin took out the sheet from behind Ed's bed and wrote a few notes. "And how are you feeling Ed? Any pain's?"

"Nothing really... just the normal pains I've felt since the transmutation."

"And what are these pain's, Edward?"

"Well... at the base of where the tail was grown from... And my left side of my chest hurts on occasion... Oh and behind my left ear hurts the most, and more often..."

"...I see... Thank you, Edward." After adding some more notes, Doctor Yin, popped the sheet away. "Later you will be given some more pain killers and some..." Doctor Yin was interrupted by Al teller her something that Ed wasn't focused or listening too intently to what his doctor was saying to tune in quick enough to hear.

"What else are you giving me?" Ed questioned

"Just vitamins and nutrient supplements. You just need to take your medicine twice a day, when you get up and before bed. But at night, you will be given red and blue ones as well, but only at night, those one's make you drowsy. Their powerful painkillers, they help so you aren't woken from pain at night."

"Yes... Thank you, Doctor." With that, Doctor Yin was ushered out by Ed. "What did you tell her Al?..." turning to his brother

"...Oh um, nothing important..." Al scratched behind his right ear once more.

Ed let out a purr with muffled words, "Purr...Cheater...purr"

* * *

(Al's POV)

"Nothing really... just the normal pains I've felt since the transmutation."

"And what are these pain's, Edward."

"Well... at the base of where the tail was grown from... And my left side of my chest hurts on occasion... Oh and behind my left ear hurts the most, and more often..."

"...I see... Thank you, Edward. Later you will be given some more pain killers and some..."

Al began to internally panic, 'She can't tell Ed about the sleeping aids.. he won't take them, he never does. But right now he needs his rest.' Al taped the doctors shoulder, he could see his brother wasn't fully focused on the situation. "Please don't tell him about the sleeping aid's he won't take them..." Al whispered, Doctor Yin understood and constructed a bluff.

"What else are you giving me?" Ed looked like he was much more focused now.

"Just vitamins and nutrient supplements. You just need to take your medicine twice a day, when you get up and before bed. But at night, you will be given red and blue ones as well, but only at night, those one's make you drowsy. Their powerful painkillers, they help so you aren't woken from pain at night." Doctor Yin covered her and Al's tracks perfectly.

"Yes... Thank you, Doctor." Doctor Yin left was basically shooed out by Ed. "What did you tell her Al?..." slightly glaring at him.

"...Oh um, nothing important..." Al scratched behind his right ear to distract him.

Ed let out a purr with muffled words Al couldn't understand fully, "C-h-r-t." the word distorted by purrs and slur.

Not long after a nurse came with Ed's medicine, Ed glugged all his pills down including his sleeping aids, that he was hopefully unaware of. Ed let out a yarn, "I feel so tired..."

"The painkillers are making you drowsy, remember what Doctor Yin said. Get some rest OK, nii-san."

Ed laid in bed, curled on his side towards Al who had given him a good night scratch to relax him, then went off to read a book while his rested. Al could see the sleeping aid's work quickly as Ed was limp and asleep in seconds.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

The nurse came with my medicine at about 8pm, I recognised all of them, including the sleeping aid pill, the red one, the green one's, pain killers and the brown one's, the super painkillers. 'Al tried to hide the fact that I was being given sleeping aid's... Does he think I'm stupid... but if he went to the trouble of telling my Doctor... I should take them, but I'll let Al think he's smart for now...' Ed chugged his medicine and could feel the drowsiness quickly. He let out a yarn. His mind a little fuzzy now, making a stupid comment "I feel so tired..."

"The painkillers are making you drowsy, remember what Doctor Yin said. Get some rest OK, nii-san."

'Yer just the pain killers...' I dropped into bed and was rewarded with my cooperation with a scratch from Al. I smiled and quickly my mind became fuzzy and sleepy, unable to think and I just let myself go into the sleep everyone thinks I need.

* * *

He woke up to his brain being jabbed behind his left ear. Ed let out a groan as the pain increases as Al moves and clunks, he curled against himself and clench his head with his only arm. He couldn't make out sounds, he just try to express his pained head. "M-my h-head-d..." that was really all Ed could get out, noises from his own mouth hurt too.

The noises subsided and Ed just laid there zoned out trying to forget the pain in his head, but soon felt a grab on his arm and looked up to see Doctor Yin who held pills and water. Ed slowly moved to take them and guzzled them down, knowing it wouldn't start woking well for a good ten, twenty minutes. His vision was slightly blurred around the edges and his head was heavy and he felt light headed at the same time. 'The last time it hurt this bad was when I got my memories back...' Ed was being laid down my Doctor Yin who was still standing next to his bed. Ed forgot to take notice of what pills they gave him, but thought itwan't superpain killers as those take much longer to kick in, but he felt drowsy so they gave him something new, sleeping aids only help you fall asleep faster and Ed wasn't sleeping naturally with his pain. Ed's mind drifted as the drug they gave him was acting fast as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Ed rolled in bed and made a painful groan sound, "Ed, are you OK?".

Ed groaned in more pain by the sounds of Al's movement and speech. Curling into himself, he groaned "M-my h-head-d..." Only slightly understandable.

But Al understood quickly and called for Ed's doctor. She came almost instantly looking at the poor kid, "He'll need something heavy... I'll be right back with something for him." As quickly as she left, she was back with a bottle of pills, a needle and a bottle of liquid. "Can you get him some water, Al."

Al returned from the bathroom to see Doctor Yin putting a needle into his brother's arm and Ed not even flinch. "How did you get him to stay so still?!"

"He's so spaced out from the pain in his head... well he didn't even notice it go in... Can I have that water?" She reached out and grabbed the water, she grabbed Ed's arm to get his attention, then picked up two painkillers into her hand. Ed looked up at her and understood what was happening, he took the pills without question. "I injected him with some drugs that will put him out, so we do surgery and remove that chip of his in the back of his head..."

"...Will he be OK."

"Yes he'll be better after we remove it... thats what's causing most of his pains..." Doctor Yin, slowly pushed Ed down to a lying position, not soon after a nurse came in and took Ed off to the operating theatre. Al wasn't allowed to go, but as soon as it was over could see his brother.

The operation was temperamental and took just under an hour, just to get a chip the size of a fingernail out. Roy, also being admitted to the hospital, let Al stay with him for the duration of the hour. Roy took his mind of his brother by talking with him and telling each other stories and such.

Doctor Yin told Al, Ed's new instruction, "He can't stand for the next two days and get twelve hours of sleep a day for the next week or so... the more the better. And there is something else I need to inform you about your brother." She paused and took a deep breath. "His transmutation is incomplete, that is the reason for his pains. We can fix it, without transmutation easily, but it's just the matter of taking medicine for a few months. But there are major side effects... Do you understand it all Al?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Doctor Yin. You've saved my brother."

"I'm just doing my job." She shot a smile at Al

"You don't get paid enough... you would never get paid enough... Thank you, Doctor."

"Your very kind Al, but I must part ways for today, I'm done for the day. See you tomorrow. Bye Al." With a quick wave, she left Al and Roy with Ed, who was deep in sleep, looking almost dead on his bed. Bandages covering his entire hairline and above.


	10. Dream Days

_Slight parentalRoy!Ed so now gonna happen, just an adult looking out for the health of a panicky, sick, hurting child, nothing more, nothing less. I've changed it in the summary too just to tell u._

 _Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10- Dream Days

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Four day's after

Ed flowed between consciousness and unconsciousness, hearing his name ever so often. Ed finally was ripped into consciousness due to the pain behind his left ear, rocketing. A groan left his mouth as he rolled to his side, his tail numb from lying on it, he flopped it off the bed. He could hear footsteps move to the side of the bed his head faced. He slowly opened his eyes to have slight fuzz on the edges. Doctor Yin and Al were talking as she fiddled with the IV that was in his arm. He could hear noises but couldn't make out words. A rush of numbness flowed through his body, as Doctor Yin finished adjusting the fluids. The relief bought sleep quickly.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"So how is Ed doing?" Al had worry in his voice

"He's just fine, I expected him to be out for this long. We did fiddle with his brain, don't forget. Ed is strong, he is alive, thats always a good sign." She smiled at Al, she was trying to lifting his mood. Al accepted her attempts.

"I know... But i'm still worried... But your right, Ed will be fine." Al's voice now full of hope.

Ed slightly moved, then rolled to his side and letting out a groan.

"Poor dear... your head still hurts Ed, am I right." She had no response from him, he looked blankly in their direction. "I'll just adjust these... that will help the pain a bit and help you get more rest..." Doctor Yin started to fiddle with the fluid amounts to the IV.

"Is that good that nii-san's wake... even though he's not responding?" Al still had hope in his voice, mixed with a touch of worry

"Yes, it's very good. His ear is the problem now, it is just readjusting. Thats why Ed's not responding. OK." Doctor Yin let go of the bag and Ed slowly closed his eye's to rest more. "And now that he has woken once, he should be awake tomorrow morning. Talk to him while he's awake so his ear can condition itself. Read to him, or just have a one sided conversation. Just get his ear adjusted again." With that she was gone to another patient. But just as she left Roy came in.

"How's he doing?"

"Ed's doing well according to his Doctor. His ear needs to be readjusted to sound and he needs lots of rest."

"Well that's very good." Roy took a seat next to Al and they continued in conversation for a good half hour before Ed opened his eyes and attempted to sit up.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed could hear voices, relaxing voices, those of friends, maybe family. Ed hated silence, it reminded him of his six months 'away', Ed also hated bright lights at times. The voices drifted between his ears and he just listened, not even tuning in, he couldn't if he tried. He lied still, not wanting to move, he was warm, numb, calm and relaxed. All he ever wanted for six months.

His bliss was interrupted by a memory of Roy, he almost killed Roy. He recognised Roy's tone of voice, he was there, he needed to know if he was OK, but his voice was gone now, no sound at all. He opened his eyes to see Roy and Al, he tried to sit up and talk to Roy, see if he was OK, but was pushed back down slowly by him.

His voice calm and quiet, peaceful, causing Ed to drift again. Ed know it was the drugs in his system too, but calm voices helped. His head made contact with the pillow and the blanket pulled to his chin, they know he liked sleeping on his stomach and helped him into that position as he drifted as they talked more. He sunk into the bed, melted at their voices and he quickly passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Roy stood and pushed lightly on Ed's chest, "Hey, take it easy Ed. You're still recovering from your operation..." Roy turned to Al. "Can he even hear me?"

"Yes... and no... He can hear you, but can't make out words."

"Well he seems to like voices better than silence, he woke up when we stopped talking... Just relax Ed, it's OK, Al and I are here and your safe, just relax and sleep. Does he prefer to sleep on his back or stomach, Al?"

"Stomach, due to his tail situation, he hates it when he sleeps on his tail. He says it goes numb."

Roy slowly placed his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin, as he slowly flipped him to his stomach. "Just get some rest, you're OK, your Doctor said you need a lot of rest, OK... Just go to sleep, were right here to keep you safe." Roy slowly moved from the now sleeping child and sat back next to Al. "Did you see the fear in his eyes when he woke up?"

"Yes... I'm worried for his mental health now... He got freaked out when we walked into the bathroom and I flicked on the really bright lights on instead of the more balanced ones."

"Well, they used bright lights during the time they questioned me... Ed was there for much longer and he must of matched bright lights with pain subconsciously, and maybe fear with silence. Maes said that he freaked when he used alchemy to get off his binds..."

"He was covering his flesh ankle and his wrist when he first woke up and was looking out the window and at the door every few seconds..."

"I'll talk to his Doctor about it. I'm sure he's fine. He'll get over it... In time I'm sure. He's Fullmetal, he isn't that kind of person to be flustered for long."

"Thank you Roy. Thank you for taking care of him."

"You both are under my care... Why wouldn't I take care of you boys?"

"It's... It's nothing... Just the way Ed talks to you... And you still care for him." Al looked everywhere but at Roy

"Well some one needs to look after him. He gets in enough trouble to need adult supervision 24/7." The two shared a laugh, which made Ed smile in his sleep and curled his head slightly into his pillow

* * *

(Al's POV)

A week after

Ed was sitting in a chair next to Al, his legs crossed, leaning his head on Al's shoulder. His eyes half lidded and he was still and at peace. Al was reading a book on alchemy, following Doctor Yin's instructions, much to Ed's delight.

Ed was staring out the window, completely zoned out and not even listening to what Al was saying. Doctor Yin said that was OK to do, much to Ed's more delight.

"Ed..." The chimera head slowly tilted towards his brother. "...are you OK. You seen a little off lately."

"Yer, I'm fine... But what do you mean by 'off'?"

"I know that your medicine is messing with your moods, but you see, different..." Due to Ed's medicine he had mood swings often.

"I'm sure it will fine after I get out of this place... Can you continue to read please."

"Of cause nii-san." Al quickly found his previous location and continued reading until he reached the end, finding Ed asleep on his shoulder. He reopened the book and reread it so Ed peacefully slept.

A knock on the door soon sounded and Ed woke with a jolt and stood, his tail swinging, until Doctor Yin announced herself.

"May I come in Ed?"

"Y-yer..."Ed was slightly shaken still echoing in his voice

She walked in with amazing news, "Ed, we have decided to let you leave tomorrow. But you need to take it easy."

"Can I travel! To my mechanic, in Resembool, I mean...?"

"Yes of cause. But you can't do anything too much for your body to deal with. And you need to get your prescriptions before you leave. But you will need to come back for a regular check until I am happy with your condition."

Ed was ecstatic, his tail happily swinging side to side. His brother could barely stay still. "Thank you Doctor Yin!"

"Well, I'm glad your happy. I must go, people to see, places to be. Bye boys. I'll see you tomorrow for the paperwork, I'll need Roy to sign them too. Can you get him in for me?"

"Of cause, thank you Doctor." Al would of shined a smile at her.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A week and two days after (October)

The train ride to Resembool was full of emotions for Ed. He was happy to see Wirny and Pinako, 'But how will they react?...' The train ride concluded as mid day settled in. The sun bright and high in the sky, beating down on Ed and Al as waves of heat hit them, beating and hitting down on their guilt of not calling them. They had no idea of Ed's conditions and Ed yelled at Al for trying to call them before they left. 'It's too late now! Just surprise them! It will be fine! DROP-THE-PHONE!' He wanted to see and hear their reactions for himself. He could really use the phone well, due to his geographical locations of his ears.

The two were in Ed's ear distance of the house, he could hear Wirny's surprised gasp as she could just see Al and a red hooded boy walk towards their home.

"She knows..."

"I just love how you can hear from this far nii-san..."

"SHUT UP! Like I want it..." Ed yelled at his brother, his mood switched from happiness to anger and fear within seconds.

Ed's emotions bunched together, happiness and excitement, Anger and fear, and sadness and regret. His emotions jumping around because of little things, comments, sounds and even just his own state of mind. But always after his medicine, he just jumped without reason. Ed's pace was slower than it was when the trip started, it took longer than normal. Wirny was rushing out of the house, Piniko was standing at the door, walking to greet the lost boy.

"ED!" Wirny was within meters of them and Ed stopped, tears dripping down his face to match everyone else.

'How will she react to me... I'm just a mess... I'm just a failure now... and thats it...' Ed tensed as Al slightly pushed him towards Wirny, who as soon as she reached him, grabbed him into a hug.

"E-ed..." she sobbed into Ed's shoulder, her head resting on it. She was shaking slightly and soon Ed was leaning onto her shoulder sobbing to her. Wirny slowly pulled away as she realised Ed was now very heavily leaning on her. "Ed... Are you OK?"

"Ed, have you taken your medicine yet?" Al now standing over the two.

"...no..." He said weakly.

"ED YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOCTOR SAID! If you don't take it...! You dumb-ass!" Al took Ed from Wirny and half dragged him inside to a bed. He laid him down as Ed just stared at the ceiling. Al took out a needle and filled it with his medicine and placed it into Ed's arm. It was easy when he was zoned out, it was a different story when he was more awake.

Wirny followed then and stood in the doorway. "Will... Will he be OK?..."

"Yes... he'll just lie here for a bit... then he'll be fine..." Al took Ed's red coat from him with ease. Wirny, was shocked at the site.

"W-what... Ed... W-what h-happened..."

"H-he... he was turned into a chimera..." they nothing else as they waited for Ed's body to recover energy. "He hates needles... and he'll die if he doesn't take the medicine. The medicne is messing with his DNA structure, and once it starts it needs to finish... Or his DNA structure will collapse and he'll just be a brain less coma patient. He gets really energetic then drowsy, he has major mood swings. It will take three months before Doctor Yin can even consider getting him off it... and just to warn you, he has multiple personality disorder...due to damage to his brain...but only slightly..."

Al and Wirny waited in silence as Ed mumbled and turned in his drug induced state. Ed's eyes shot open and he sat up, rubbing his lower back, then behind his left ear. "What the hell happened." Ed spoke quickly like he only had a small amount of time before he become mute.

"You didn't take your medicine again, nii-san." Al poked his brother in his ribs as he crossed his arms in anger.

"And you gave it to me... without my position!" Ed grumbled

"I am not just gonna let you DIE!" Al yelled standing, his voice with a serous tone, not one of a child.

"I didn't ask to be put onto the medicine..." Ed almost whispered, before standing and leaving the room with a huff.

"Did he know he was gonna be put onto the medicine?..." A silence rang in their ears.

"...No, I made the choice for him... He was in pain Wirny... I just couldn't see him in pain..." Al stopped, his thoughts not needed to be worded as Wirny hugged Al in agreement.

"Take care of him... OK. One of you needs to be reliable... and right now, that can't be Ed."


	11. Lets Forget Emotions, They Don't Matter

_Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! 42! Thank you all so much!_

 _A big thank you to:_

 ** _The Fire Alchemist 13_**

 ** _Brenne_**

 ** _aylengm_**

 _and_

 ** _The Left on Italy's Head_**

 _Who have all been reviewing ever chapter! YOUR THE BEST!_

 _Hope you're all enjoying!_

* * *

Chapter 11- Lets Forget Emotions, They Don't Matter

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A week and two days after (October)

Ed had been outside near the river since Al gave him his needle. Al always came down here after they fought, he wanted to see why he did it, how it calmed him. But even after an hour or two Ed couldn't see the novelty in it, all it did was make is mood swings and different persona change more often. He even fought with himself over what he was gonna do with Al.

"I need to apologise, I shouldn't have yelled at him. He's just trying to help..." Ed looked at the water, tears creating him his eyes. "But he gave me that stupid medicine without my consent!" He stood and his mood swung again. "I should get back... they are gonna worry..." Ed made his way back to the house, the sun licking the mountains as he finally reached the house. He turned back a few times from anger, making the trip longer.

Al was waiting on the deck for him, looking out, worried, scared even. It was hard to tell unless he spoke.

"NII-SAN! Where have you been! Do you know what time it is! I was worried sick!" Al stopped as Ed ran to him and hugged him

He sobbed words, catching in his throat, making it hard to tell what he was saying. "I-I'm... F-forgive... I-I-I...m-me... I'm sorry..." Ed trying to pull the right words from his throat

Al just stood holding his brother as his mood swing became worse and he was crying. Ed know Al hated this persona of Ed's, he always cried, he was meant to be the strong one, but he was weak like this. Ed hated being like this too when he turned from emotion to emotion, they were always so blinding.

Al waited for Ed to pull away, which he soon did. Wiping his eyes and having his tail between his legs. Ed's stomach roared and he started to walk inside, his mood completely different, he was upbeat and bubbly. "I'm starved... How's Pinako going with dinner?"

"I don't know nii-san, I've been outside waiting for you. Don't forget two..."

"Two red and one green... I know Al and take the blue ones before bed. I've done this for the past three days, I got this now." Ed still having his cheer filled voice as he made his way inside. "Pinako, what's for dinner? I'm hungry!" Ed sticking with his emotion longer than normal.

"Soon... Go get Winry to measure your automail, then it should be ready..." The old women not even moving from her position over the oven.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled, waltzing into the living room. He found her at the base of the stairs, holding a measuring tape.

"Let's go, Ed. Sit down."

Ed turned into Pinako and Al conversation as Winry measured him up.

"I saw his little episode outside... Is he OK... It looked like a lot more than just yelling at you to make him cry at that extent... even for someone with his condition..." A motherly tone in her voice

"I-I don't know... I am worried for him, but I'm sure he just needs to relax more and he will settle down once he gets off all this medicine and the major effects of the surgery wears off..." Ed pinned his ears to his head, he had enough of that conversation. Hearing Al worry so much for him.

Ed's concentration reverted to Winry, who was staring at Ed's head, most likely the ears. "W-what are you looking at?... Is it my ears... they... ah... they have... ah... They do move... that's what ears do..." Ed couldn't put words together right. He couldn't explain the ears, they were ears, and that was that.

She let out a slight giggle and continued to measure Ed's arm. "They are really cute... Al was right..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

A week and six days after (October)

Ed and Al had been in Resembool for four days now, he had his automail arm, but his leg was now being serviced, he was stuck with the cheap fill in leg for a few days, he had to waddle when he walked and his balance was already off. But what Ed hated the most was, Al injecting him, every morning he thought of different ways to give Ed his medicine. Reading to him to relax him first, petting and scratching him and his best was simply pointing in another direction. But Ed started to keep his guard up around Al in the morning, that's when he needed it, no other time, no early than six am and no later than ten am.

Ed had gotten up around nine, and know if he could avoid the needle Al was carrying for only an hour, he would be safe, for a day.

Ed sat at the table, Al had begun his breakfast, breakfast was hard for Ed, really ever meal, he had the dietary needs of a cat. No dairy, Ed couldn't complain much about that, no onion or garlic or chives, no grapes and raisins, no caffeine, no chocolate. And much to Ed's hatred no alcohol, he hadn't even had his first drink and now if he had any, he would get very sick very fast. They even needed to make him special medicine because human medicine would poison him too.

Al had found ways around his needs and created nice enough meals for Ed. Today it was cooked egg and ham mixed together.

Ed was on his toes and ready for a needle off Al, Winry walked into the room as Al grabbed his attention.

"Nii-san, have you had your pills this morning?"

"Yer, five minutes ago." Just as Ed finished his sentence, Winry stuck Ed with his needle. Ed quickly squirmed as Al quickly held him still as Winry pushed the liquid into Ed.

"It's for your own good Ed... Stay still..." Winry complained. she finished and pulled it out, putting distance between raging Ed and herself.

"WINRY! AL! YOU BOTH SUCK! THAT IS UNFAIR! TWO AGAINST ONE!"

"Three..." Pinako popped her head into the kitchen and quickly left.

"It was her idea..." Winry added, before popping out of the room, up to her workshop.

"Nii-san, Winry was right it was for your own good. Doctor Yin did say, the short-term effects are bad, but long term, it will make you feel much better."

* * *

(Al's POV)

A week and one day after (October)

Doctor Yin was helping Al with the paperwork, Roy had come and gone, the last of it was just thing for Ed to do.

"Ok, here's Ed's prescriptions. You need to get these before you even think about going anywhere." She handed Al some sheets and grabbed a bag from next to the table they were sitting at. She placed it on the table, it wasn't a large bag, nothing bigger than an A4 sized box. "This is for Ed's transmutation medicine. I've gone over this with you, so that's OK. Everything you will need is in there. Give it to him once a day, no earlier than 6am and no later than 10am. He will experience mood swings, this will make his persona's more frequently change. But I'm sure you can take good care of your brother. He will feel very energetic when you first give it to him, but will get very drowsy by the end of the day. But once he starts to become drowsy when you give it to him in the morning, you must return to central. It is nothing to worry about, it just means it's working. I just need to keep an eye on him, that's all. But since he has started to take this, his DNA structure will be messed around with, and you can't turn back. He will become a comma patient if he stops, his DNA structure will collapse. So unless I say so, he stays on it. The earliest time I could consider taking him off it would be three months. But we will see." She stood and stuck out her hand. "Safe travels, and make sure Edward takes it easy."

Al accepted her hand and went to collect Ed. And headed off.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A week and six days after (October)

After food, Ed ventured outside, with his hood covering his head, tail wrapped around his waist. He made the journey to his mother's grave with Den. Passing old friends, trying to avoid them, due to his 'condition/s'.

"Hey, mum... It's been awhile hasn't it. Sorry..." Ed sat in front of her stone. "Well... I'm a chimera now... It's not all that bad, I mean I can do all these cool things, I can see in the dark now... And I can hear things that are really far away... and see far too... And according to the Doctors, I should be able to run around 30km/h... **(A/N Usain bolt runs 28km/h for 100 meters btw)** I-I'm scared... I don't now what to do now... I-I feel alone, yet crowded..."

Den began to nuzzle his head at Ed's hand. They had been there for a few hours, the sun hitting its hottest. Though Ed didn't really feel the heat, since he was providing heat for two, he always felt cold. (A/N This is a head cannon btw, you will understand what I'm getting at I hope. I'm only mentioning it once if you don't like it, its' only now I'm talking about it) Den wanted to get out of the sun.

"Yer... We should get going... Bye mum."

Ed waddled back with Den at his toes, pushing him home.

He arrived to find Winry with his leg on the couch. She patted her hand on the seat. "I'll attack it now. I just finished, perfect timing."

Ed obliged and sat, Al can in to assist with the attachment.

With a few yells and screams, Ed was whole again.

"Now, you need to oil it every few days, or if it's squeaking... you also need to..."

Ed was starting to feel drowsy, Winry's comforting voice not helping. He was tuning in and out of Winry's explanation, his eyes becoming half lidded quickly. He was looking out the closest window, watching the world go by.

"And you... don't... Ed... Listening... Al..."

Ed quickly nodded off on the couch, where he laid after the reattachment.

* * *

(Winry's POV)

A week and six days after (October)

"Now, you need to oil it every few days, or if it's squeaking then you also need to oil it. And you need to stop transmuting it so much..."

Ed's eyes slowly began to shut as he looked out of the window.

"...Ed, are you even listening. Al what's he doing?"

"He... Well you see, voices relax him... especially family and close friends... He normally sleeps at this time anyway. He has for the time he's been here, he's slept outside most the time... But it was quiet most of the time he was... 'away'... So he likes it when I read to him and just talk to him if he stirs."

* * *

Ed slept through dinner and Al carried him, successfully not waking him, to bed without a fuss.

"He's a deep sleeper now..." Winry commented as Al placed Ed in bed without even a noise.

"Yer... He can sleep through most things now.. He learnt to sleep through a large amount of pain... so he can handle movement and sound."

"Poor Ed..."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two Week's (October)

 **(A/N** ** _Italics_** **= Dream)**

 _Bright lights surrounded Ed, a single figure standing in front of Ed, thin wearing a brown coat. Ed struggled, trying to run, escape from the man, but is tightly chained down._

 _"Don't talk back... Don't interrupt me... What are the ingredients... What are you hiding... Why are you so weak...Why can't you just give in..." The words echoing in his head, painfully bouncing in his head. His heartbeat ringing in his ears, he closed his eyes as tight as he could. Pain erupting from his flesh joints where the metal meets his skin._

 _"Please... no more... please... please help me... Al... Roy... Maes... Winry... Sensei... Al...anyone... please anyone... AL please PLEASE!... Al..."_

 _Swiftly moving feet started to make contact with Ed's body, stomach, head, back, anywhere exposed._

 _"Al... mum... I-I'm sorry..."_

 _Ed slowly opened his eye's to see him holding syringes full of colourful liquids, he came closer, the kicking pain dulling. He knelt next to Ed._

 _"Drink up, Eddie my boy."_

 _He forced the liquids down his throat, forcing him to jerk and twist. As the liquids spread through his body it carried pain, quickly behind. "Now... If you don't struggle... no one gets's hurt..." His voice bouncing off non-existent walls._

 _A laugh escaping the man's lips, carving itself into Ed's throbbing brain._

Ed shot up, finding himself covered in cold sweat, head to toe, shaking uncontrollably. Al was holding his shoulders, talking to him, but his heart beat still rung in his ears. The pain covering his body still lingering.

He couldn't control his breathing, the laugh still carving at his brain. Ed began hyperventilating and he didn't see himself calming down soon. Thoughts unable to create themselves in his head. His vision blurred around the edges, as his consciousness began to leave him. He saw Al move as Winry attempted to get Ed to calm down. She was far too late as he passed out moments after from the increased amount of carbon dioxide.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Ed was muttering under his breath as he slept, stirring a great amount. His automail arm limp, his flesh arm almost pinned to a spot, similarly to his legs, like he was being held down by something to keep him still.

"Please... no more... help... Al... oy... Ma... Win..." He was muttering under his breath loudly.

"Hey... Ed, It's OK, WAKE UP..." Al was shaking him by his shoulders, almost yelling into his ears. "ED!" Ed was shaking, enough for Al to clearly see.

"Al... I-I'm sorry..."

"Ed... wake up! ED! It's OK ED!" Al's yelling court the attention of Winry who was walking towards the room.

Ed's eye's shot open, he sat up more, breathing unevenly and began hyperventilating.

"Ed... It's OK, Ed. Your home... Remember... Calm down Ed... ED!" Al still shaking his brother, Ed himself shaking more.

Winry quickly race in, to aid Ed "Al, let me try..." She took Al's place but didn't have time to try aid, Ed, as he passed out relatively quickly. "What happened?" She placed Ed's now steadily breathing body back down.

"He was having a nightmare... I couldn't wake him. Then he started to hypoventilate."

"He should be OK now... Tell him to take it easy when he wakes up. If there are any problems, I'm just upstairs..."

"Thank you, Winry."


	12. Feminine Days

_I hope your all enjoying!_

 _I made this chapter so easy! I just loved writing Ed's fit, we shall call it. You will understand once u read. The part with CAPS LOCK ON!_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 12- Feminine Days

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two weeks after (October)

Ed's eyes slowly slid open. His ears were met with birds cheeping in the wind and the noise of his metal brother, shifting his position. "Nii-san? Are you up?" He spoke quietly with the echoed bounce off his interior

"Mh" Ed mumbled rolling over to face Al, who pricked his arm before be had any time to realise what was happening. "HEY!"

"Nii-san... just let me do this without trouble." Ed still fidgeted as Al pushed the liquid into Ed's blood stream.

"You suck..." Ed rolled over to his side and faced the window. Attempting to fall asleep, and quickly succeeding falling to a restless sleep. Only to be woken what felt like seconds later, by someone shaking his shoulders.

"Ed... Ed... You need to eat. Get up." Ed didn't bother recognising the voice

"Go away... I'm tired..." Ed slurred and mumbled his words

"ED! YOU NEED TO EAT GOD DAMMIT!" It was Winry

"Piss off... Winry..."

"...You're hopeless. Will you eat if I bring it to you?"

"Sure... sure whatever... just piss off."

Ed attempted sleep once more, only to be woken by his stomach and nose telling his brain that food was coming and it smelt good. He slowly sat up to see Winry come in with a plate of food.

"Eat!" Shoving the plate at Ed. Quickly chowing it down, gone in a second. "Ed, you have to leave tomorrow... Are you up to doing that?"

"...I guess... But why are we leaving?"

"When your medicine starts to take effect, you need to return to Central... Remember."

"Yer... I just didn't know the medicine was working... That's why I'm tired. I'm so stupid..." Saying the last under his breath.

* * *

(Maes POV)

Two Weeks after

"Mh... These files are taking so long to get through... I'm only just getting to read Ed's... transmutation pairs? First pair: Hawk, second..." Maes' eyes widened in horror. "WHAT THE HELL! I NEED TO CALL ROY!" He hurried out of his office, paying no heed to what he dropped. The only sheet he needed was the one between his thumb and index finger.

He reached the military phones, passing the women at the desk by, which slightly shocked her. He always smiled and showed her photo's, she knows something was wrong and urgent and let him pass without a second thought.

"Pick up dammit..." Impatiently tapping his finger on the table he, for once, wasn't sitting on.

" _Colonel R..._ "

"ROY!"

" _Maes?_ "

"ROY! Do you know what else they crossed Ed with!"

" _No Hughes you have the files..._ "

"It's inhuman!"

" _Hughes, just calm down and tell me!_ "

* * *

(Al's POV)

Two weeks and a day after (October)

Al and Ed stood waiting for the train to arrive at the small station. Ed's tail wound around his waist, ears pinned slightly to his head, to conceal his 'condition', leaning on his brother, already falling asleep.

"Nii-san, you can sleep on the train. Just wait, you have a good few hours to kill on the train anyway. Roy bought us tickets so we are all set. OK."

Ed slightly lifted his head, trying to look Al in the face. "O-OK... The train is almost here... About 5 minutes..."

Without getting more words out of Ed's mouth, 5 minutes passed and he was accurate, the train huffed and pulled up to the station. Before the two could get on Havoc walked off the train and ushered them into a private car. The three sat down, Ed almost instantly falling asleep on the covered window, mouth part open. His automail arm limp on his lap.

"Dam... Even after a good two weeks, he's still tired..."

"It's his medication... He sleeps most of the day due to it."

"How much is flowing through his system?"

"Only about 30mL, but also four different painkillers..."

"So much for such a small kid!"

"...Don't call me short..." Ed mumbled in his sleep, shifting slightly.

Al let out a slight giggle.

"Roy was in a rush to get you both back... He wanted to talk to Ed... About something really serious. But I don't think he'll get much attention out of him... I guess he'll just have to wait."

"He's pretty awake when he wants to. He'll just have to be quick."

"I should give him a heads up. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna make a call."

"OK, Mr Havoc."

Ed shifted slightly and mumbled slightly, saying names, but mixing them all together in a slur of words.

"Nii-san?"

By the time Havoc came back, Ed was awake covered in cold sweat, Al hugging him into his chest, rocking him slightly. "Nii-san calm down. We can't have you hyperventilating again..."

"You OK, Chief?" He sat down opposite the boys.

"...Y-yer... Just g-give me a second..."

Ed was still breathing unevenly, not letting go of Al.

"It's OK, to not be fine..."

"N-no... It's nothing really... Just bad memories... T-thats all..."

"Bad memories can overwhelm adults, Chief... Are you sure your OK?"

"...Ye-er... I'm used to it..."

"Just get some more sleep nii-san. There's another hour or so left." Ed slowly pulling away from Al's hold.

"Yer. Your right." Ed swung from fear to his bubbly self quickly, placing his flesh arm on the table separating Havoc from the brothers, and placing his head on his elbow, quickly falling asleep. His automail arm, going limp on his side.

"He just changed so quickly... Is he really OK?" Havoc questioned Ed's self-judgment.

"Well, his medicine messes with his DNA structure... Which therefore messes with his personality. He won't stay like what he is forever, just until he is taken off his medicine..."

"What about his nightmare... Are you sure he can handle them? He looked pretty freaked out when I walked in..." Havoc and Al looked down at the sleeping teen.

"Well, he doesn't tell me about his dreams... He never has. He wants to 'Protect Me'. But I want to help him... He just shuts me out, he shuts us all out." Hints of quivers in his voice

"Well crack him... He can't be like that forever, and when he opens up... We'll all be there for him, to support him. That's all he needs, people he knows he can lean on." Havoc sent Al a smile and he 'smiled' back **(A/N I know Al can't smile, so he 'smiled')**

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Well, he doesn't tell me about his dreams... He never has. He wants to 'Protect Me'. But I want to help him... He just shuts me out, he shuts us all out." Quivers littering his sentence

"Well crack him... He can't be like that forever, and when he opens up... We'll all be there for him, to support him. That's all he needs, people he knows he can lean on."

Ed almost wanted to hug the man, but he couldn't move, or change his breathing, they thought he was asleep. But that's all he ever wanted.

'How could I be so blind to not see who was there for me. Al, Winry, Jean, Riza, Kain, Vato, Heymans, even Roy... They have always been there for me...' Ed drifted to sleep, listening to the two talk about what has been happening with current affairs of Ed's case. A happy comforting thought on his mind.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Ed still sleeping on the table, he slowly slid his eyes open about half way, his automail still limp. He brought his head up only slightly and moved his flesh hand like he was looking for something he put on the table. His eyes weren't empty, like those that would be sleep, but they were eyes that were awake, looking for something.

"Nii-san, what are you looking for?"

Ed blinked a few times before looking at both Havoc and Al and putting his head on his automail arm. "What are you talking about?"

"You were just... Never mind... Nii-san are you feeling OK?"

"I-I guess... no different from the past week, but that has been shit..." A bubbly tone, lingering in his voice

"Never mind then..."

"Why is something bothering you?"

"No, no, no... It's nothing..." Al waving his hands in his face

"Chief, Roy wants to see you. As soon as you get to HQ. He has a car waiting for our arrival."

"What does Bastard Colonel want now?..."

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"Sorry, I kept you waiting Fullmetal."

Ed was sitting near Roy's desk, his head resting on his automail hand. "Just get on with it asswipe..."

"Right... Ed this is serious, do you understand that. It is about your transmutations." Ed tensed before Roy continued. "You do remember what they 'paired' you with?"

Ed only gave a moment's hesitation. He stood up, eyes full of rage. "She-She... She's almost died OK! She was hit by a car for gods sake, who the hell could think she could fully survive a transmutation! They were fucking crazy! It hurt like hell... I felt like I was being pulled apart! She was screaming to die! And all I could do was shake and scream myself! She just ended up being a little voice in the back of my head...! Praying to die! Praying for me to KILL HER! SHE'S STILL YELLING AT ME! SHE WANTS TO DIE! SHE IS ASKING ME TO KILL HER! I-I CAN'T! I-I JUST CAN'T! SHE WAS DYING AND THEN RIPPED APART AND STUCK TOGETHER WITH ME! I JUST-I-I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING-AND-..." Ed's voice broke into a whisper. "...-and I was helpless... I couldn't do a thing..." The room was silent, only Ed's deep breaths could be heard.

"Nii-san..." Al's voice matching his end volume

Ed still stood still, not reacting at all, like he was in shock. Then he snapped again. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW! SHE WAS NO ONE! I'M JUST NOTHING! WHY DO YOU EVEN GIVE A CRAP! SHE WAS JUST 12, THE FIRST SUSSES! WHO WAS HIT BY A FUCKING CAR! I AM JUST 35! THAT'S ALL I AM! 30 FUCKING 5! NOTHING MORE... NOTHING FUCKING NOTHING! SO WHY...why do you even give a fuck! She was obedient I wasn't! SHE WAS FUCKING DYING AND I NEEDED DISCIPLINE! SO SOME FUCKWAD CAME UP WITH A FUCKED UP IDEA OF A 'LESSON' FOR ME! SO NOW I'M STUCK WITH A SUICIDAL ROOM MATE!"

"ED!" Roy came up to Ed and slapped his right across his face. "Shut the hell UP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT! YOU ARE NOT 35! YOU ARE EDWARD ELRIC, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Stop scaring your brother! Just stop!"

Al had back up to the wall, slightly shaking. Ed didn't react much more than stopping talking. He flipped up his hood and walked out.

Roy went to go after him, but Riza signalled him to stop, of cause he ignored her. Not too far behind Ed, who bumped into Major Arm strong. His mood swung instantly.

"Major." He gave a large smile to the towering man.

"Edward Elric! It is nice to see you!" Ed was helplessly pulled into the sparkles, unable to be released. "How is your health!"

He placed Fullmetal down. "Fine... I guess... As fine as I could be." Still bubble and smiling.

Roy couldn't believe this was the same boy who was just yelling about death a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Major, but I really have to go."

"Of cause Edo, but we must talk more."

"Of cause. Next time. Goodbye, Major." Ed waved his hand above his head as he walked from Major. Who finally spotted Roy.

"Roy! It's nice to see you, it's been awhile!"

Ed hearing Roy's name sped up his legs.

Roy quickly ended his conversation with Armstrong and made his way back to his office. Deciding to give Ed some space.

Al was sitting on the floor when he returned, being comforted by Riza.

"He needed space... I wasn't expecting such sudden mood swing... He was talking with Armstrong like nothing just happened... He was so happy and bubbly." Roy holding his chin with his fingers

"Really!" Heymans popping his head out from his desk space

"Nii-san has three major moods or personalities, he has even named them... It makes it easier to apologise later for 'their' actions... Joe/Jo is his bubbly side, he thinks it's feminine so he added a multi sex name. Ray, that was his... angry, we shall call it, that side you just met. Then Sam, his sad or really emotional side, again he thinks it's a feminine so, multi sex name... Nii-san can't control himself when he's Ray... He can get... out of control... He doesn't think... He just yells. He put a really large dent in me for no real good reason... So I would hold back on the short jokes... Roy..." Al placed a glare on Roy

"Yer, Yer... Look Al, give him a bit of time to cool off. Go back to the barracks and see how he is. If he's still raging, come back here and I'll come and cool him off myself. OK, Al."

"Thank you, Sir." Al stood up and began to leave

"Oh and Al... I would like to have you, your brother and the team over for dinner sometime soon. Can I get that list of Ed's meal requirements?"

"Of cause. I'll bring them around later when nii-san is asleep."

The team sent smiles as Al departed

* * *

(Al's POV)

Al knocked lightly on the door to Ed's room. "Nii-san? I'm coming in..." He slowly opened the door to find Ed asleep at his desk. Al approached Ed and slowly picked him up and placed him on his bed, with no fuss. He returned to the desk to find his 'no go food' list to find a half-written letter, Ed just tried to write.

'Al, Roy, Riza, Heymans, Jean, Kain, and Vato,

I just can't control myself, and I'm sure by now Al has explained my persona's to you all. Thank you. But it is no excuse, I should learn to control myself, it was uncalled for and irrational of me.

I am sorry.

I would jus...' a line leading from the 's' to half way down the page.

'He fell asleep half way through writing it... at least, he tried.'

Al found the list and quietly went to deliver the messages.

He knocked on Roy's office door, to let himself in.

"Roy, I've copied down what Ed can't have. Here. And Ed tried to write an apology but fell asleep. He goes pretty far..."

"Are you saying Ed tried to say sorry?!" Roy dumbfounded by Ed's actions

"Here I'll read it... Al, Roy, Riza, Heymans, Jean, Kain, and Vato, I just can't control myself, and I'm sure by now Al has explained my persona's to you all. Thank you. But it is no excuse, I should learn to control myself, it was uncalled for and irrational of me. I am sorry. I would... He fell asleep before he finished."

"Now give me my $50, he apologised within two days, cough it up." Jean flicking his fingers towards his palm toward Heymans

"You bet on my brother apologising! How long did you think it would take Heymans?"

"Over a week..."

"Well... the old Ed would not have apologised at all..." Roy added

"...True... But still... He only took ten minutes, that's a record for him." Al seemed slightly excited for Ed's achievements.

"Well, thank you Al. For showing us this... you should put that back, let him come to us too."

"Of cause. Speaking of nii-san, I should be getting back. Goodbye, thank you."

'I hope nii-san is OK...'


	13. Filling in the Blanks

_I really do hope you are all liking this story!_

 _But I will not be able to post this weekend on Sunday, hence the early update/s. Busy weekend. Cattle showing... and just *shutters* life. Hope people who live in, Australia, NSW, Hornsby/Hills district go to the Castle Hill show, I'll be there, with Cows and I hope you all go to the Easter Show too. I shall be there as well, with cows! It's amazing! I love COWS! They are just too cute!_

 _Anyway..._

 _I like to get off track..._

 _'Flashback dreams' are just clear, understandable memories that Ed remebers when he sleeps BTW. I will use them to 'fill in the blanks', if u get what I mean._

 _Hope your enjoying!_

Chapter 13- Filling in the Blanks

(Ed's POV)

Three Week's after

"Roy, look not all of the workers were doing this on their free will!" Ed was screaming in Roy's face, for a third time today alone.

"We know Ed, here's a list of all the employee's who were sentenced."

Ed snatched the sheet from Roy, scanning it. "VICTORIA WAS SENTENCED! She didn't do the worst!"

"If you look Ed, she only has a year..."

"And Cameron! He was in the same boat as me!"

"Wait what?"

"Yes, Cameron and Mark, they both have chips too!"

"I'll get someone to look into that for you... but how do you know?"

"We do have conversations... And I saw before I got chipped... I could see the scar from the implant."

"Well you have good eyes Fullmetal, you just saved those two a few years of jail time."

"They were good people there... but the rest can rot." Ed huffed some air and began to walk out

"Watch yourself Fullmetal... take it easy, you look a bit over worked. Relax won't you, your body needs to recover fully."

"Yer, yer..."

"Oh and on Sunday, would you and Alphonse like to join the team for dinner at my place?"

"Sure why not... We have nothing better to do, now my Doctor said I can't leave Central."

"Good I'll see you both around 6pm, Sunday. And Fullmetal, you rest, you look a lot like a _small_ pile of shit."

"Oh piss off, asswipe. You don't need to be my father, bastard." With that Ed slammed the door closed, leaving the room in a loud echoed mess from another cyclone Ed.

*Flashback Dream*

(Ed's POV)

Ed was lying on the floor facing the dimly lit ceiling, his chains loose, but he had no energy to move. Ed had just been transmuted with the hawk, his back ached as wings attempted to grow, but failed, leaving no trace but pain and two not badly sized scars. His mind was clouded. The door slowly opened, the lights staying dim. Victoria bobbed next to Ed, she was alone.

"How are you feeling, Ed?" She spoke softly and motherly, she reminded him of his late mother, it slightly sickened him at times.

Ed only groaned painfully.

"Well, now your transmutation is over. It's only a straight line from here." She smiled down at Ed. "All that is left is training. But that is all pretty painless, as long you are obedient."

Ed cringed at the word 'Obedient', 'I'm not an animal...'

"Well it's good to see you active so quickly. Our first successful chimera took weeks to become as active as you, 12 is such a sweet girl... Only three others have survived passed her... 18 and 29... And now you. You should be proud. Your our first try at a flying creature, tough you didn't grow wings... cause 12 is a cat chimera, 18 a dog and 29 a lizard. We might need a bigger bird..."

Ed yelped quietly as a stabbing pain entered his lower back.

"Are you OK, Ed? Do you want some painkillers... I can see what I can get. I'll be right back. Stay still."

Victoria left Ed in silence, he was dozing off before she returned, almost asleep as she returns holding a needle full of fluids. "Sorry Ed, it's a needle."

Ed groaned and rolled over trying to avoid the needle in his sleepy state.

"But you won't fell any pain for a good day. And you should sleep for a bit too. It's better if you do **(A/N If you know this song you rule! P!ATD Rules! BTW that was not on purpose! I love myself for subconsciously doing that!)**. Come on Ed... It won't hurt as much as the rest of your body. I promise." Ignoring Ed's groan in disproval, she injected Ed and he quickly collided with numb sleep.

*Flashback Dream Over*

(Ed's POV)

Four Weeks After

Ed was slowly waking from his dream, no really remembering it. His body felt heavy and stiff, he felt like he had just thrown up his entire stomach and his brain was fuzzy and foggy. He slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling, he knows he didn't fall asleep in this bed, he wouldn't be on his back. His vision was fully blurry, but his eyes only half open. Ed slowly tried to prop himself up on his automail arm, but was soon met by a cold hand on his chest, pushing him lightly down, but still too much force for Ed to handle. His head hit the pillow and he quickly fell asleep once more.

*Flashback Dream*

Ed wailed in pain as the chains erupted in blue sparks.

"Stop trying to fight back, Eddie my boy!" Joe was yelling at Ed who was shaking on the floor. "Now get up and try again!"

Ed slowly made his way to his feet, looking at several fitness measuring equipment.

"The one to your left...! We have been over this! I really hope the animal hasn't made you stupid. You were such a bright one..."

The machine to his left, gave his muscles shocks to test their durability, which hurt like hell. He laid on it once more, a man strapping pads to his arms and legs.

"Deep breathe... One, two, three..." A jolt shocked Ed's body, breathing made impossible for a few seconds. "One more time Eddie my boy, deep breathe... One, two, three..."

Ed sucked in deep breaths as the test ended, leaving his mind flustered and fuzzy. Ed always found it hard to consecrate during his time here, they were always experimenting, filling him with drugs, exhibiting pain on him 24/7. A man was standing next to Ed as he sat on a box of some type he placed him on. He was tall, too tall for Ed's liking, he had long brown hair, not the length of Ed's, only to his shoulders, his face slightly longer than an average face, his eyes a a good few shaded darker yellow to Ed's.

"That's enough for 35 today. He can't take anymore, sorry Charles... His body, isn't taking the transmutation as well as we all hoped. But he just needs a bit more time to adjust." Joe was talking to no one in the room, Ed wasn't sure who he was talking to. But his attention was taken from Joe to the man standing next to him who was sniffing the air.

"W-what are you doing?" Ed asked with a slightly beaten voice

"You smell that?"

"I can't smell well... I'm a hawk chimera, I can see well, and hear well. Not good in the sent department..."

"It's... Something... new... Oh... It's 12... She is always wearing new perfume! She really needs to stop changing it..."

"Who?"

"12... the cat... the only other girl besides Victoria running around this joint."

"I have only ever seen you, Joe and Victoria... this is my second time out of my 'room'."

"Shame, I'm sure you would like her, sweet kid, about half my age, around 25-30, bit older... You seem relaxed away from Joe... Why? What he do?" The man spoke quicker than natural, like he was a child on sugar

"Alchemy torture..." Ed averted his eyes to the floor.

"That's ruff... And your just a kid too, adults crack easily at that. And now looking at the state of your wrist... you stuck up a good fight... Names 18, Cameron, whats yours?"

"Ed... I think I'm 30 something..."

"5-35. Charles is the only one who calls us by our numbers, don't worry... We all call each other by real names... Our own names. Mark is also a nice guy, but he has trouble speaking, so go easy on him, his animal took over slightly on the early stages. But he is good now."

Cameron smiled down at Ed who half smiled back.

*Flashback Dream Over*

(Ed's POV)

Four weeks after

Ed slowly woke up once more, the dream quickly slipping away. He knows from last time not to sit up, so he looked around, though his vision still blurry, but not like before. He could see a figure leaning on his bed, most likely asleep and another in a chair reading a book. Ed shifted in the bed and laid on his side, something cold and wet slid off his forehead onto the floor, unnoticed by Ed. He just closed his eyes and tried to get more sleep. But all he was greeted with was someone, not the same person from before, pushing him to his back. He opened his eyes to see a figure next to him.

Ed began to mumble, "Mum... leave me alone..." He rolled back over and closed his eyes. Murmurs of voices floating straight through his ears, without a word being heard by the boy. The person rolling him back once more, how Ed concludes it to be his mother... "Muumm, let me sleep damit..."

They stopped for a moment, but them the same one from before with the cold hands came back. He placed his hand on Ed's forehead and pushed his head to the pillow. Ed was silent and lent into the hand and closed his eyes, it was cool on what he now concluded was a fever-ish face. But it was soon taken away, and replaced by a cloth, this caused Ed to open his eyes in plead for the hand back, but didn't bother asking. "Mum... where are you going?" Ed expected an answer, but of cause only could hear mumbles. "Am I sick mum?..." mumbles could be heard but Ed couldn't quite hear them. He gave up and slowly closed his eyes and slipped into his dreams.

*Flashback Dream*

(Ed's POV)

"You have been given chance after chance, Eddie my boy... I've had enough... We are dong this the hard way!" Joe came into the light, holding two syringes full of colourful liquids. He knelt next to Ed's quivering body. "Open up, Eddie my boy..."

He forced Ed's mouth open and pushed the syringe down into his throat, releasing the liquids into his system. He placed the second in the same manner into his body. He stood up and looked at his watch. The taste of disinfectant in his throat, it burnt and stinging his insides and he could feel its path within his body. Ed couldn't keep is yelps of pain within his mind for long, screaming echoing in the room.

"Now, if you don't want this again... You will cooperate. Now wont you, Eddie my boy." The man began to laugh at the kid who had tears roll down his face. Shaking and jerking on the cold floor.

*Flashback Dream Over*

(Al's POV)

Four Weeks After

Ed rolled in the bed kindly given by Roy, who was woken by the movement. The washcloth fell off his face onto the floor.

"Damit Ed, you need that..." Roy lazily pushed Ed back to his back and possessed to put the damp cloth back on. But to be met by a hallucinating kid.

"Mum... leave me alone..." rolling back to his side and closing his eyes.

"Ed... you need to lie on your back..." Al popping out from his chair.

The chimera rolling back to his side."Muumm, let me sleep damit..."

"He's so stubborn even when he's fever-ish..."

"Here, Roy go wet the cloth again. I'll get him to stay on his back." Al placed his hand of his brothers forehead, and pushed him back lightly and slowly.

"You have a way with that brother of yours... He's so hard to handle."

"You get used to it after 14 years..."

Roy ducked in and out of the guest bathroom and passed Al the cloth. Al quickly switched his hand for the cloth. Much to Ed's dislike, he opened his eyes looking for 'mum'. "Mum... where are you going?"

"It's Al and Roy, nii-san." Al trying to communicate his situation to the sick boy. Only to get the wrong message across, or let alone a message at all. Ed seemed unfazed by his comment.

"Am I sick, mum?..."

"Yes nii-san, your sick. Are you OK, can you even hear me, let alone are you listening to us?"

Ed slowly closed his eyes and slowly went back to a restless sleep.

"He's hopeless... Thank you again Roy for letting Ed bunk it out for a while."

"No problem Alphonse. It was my fault..."

"Now don't say that. Doctor Yin said he'll be fine." Al 'smiled' at Roy, then gazed down at his resting brother.

*Flashback Dream*

(Ed's POV)

"Joe, he still isn't cooperating! I can't waste our time and money on this any longer! Just go with our last resort, the chipping! Other methods have never worked and you know it! Just because he is a child doesn't mean he isn't strong willed! Just give him the chip!" Charles was bellowing at Joe from outside the room. Joe not speaking loud enough for Ed to hear.

A fluster of sounds suddenly erupted from outside his door. "Charles! Joe! Sam-12 she was hit! The car came out of no where!" Cameron flustered and panicked

"Quick! She doesn't have long! Grab the KID, we need to try this!" Charles bellowed happily

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T! THAT INHUMAN" Cameron gutted at the comment.

"Control yourself 18! This isn't your choice!" The door flung open, Joe at he toes of Charles, Cameron holding Sam's mangled body, she was in her chimera form unable to change in her pain. Ed's eyes widened with horror. "Grab him! She won't live much longer!" Ed was lifted by Mark who was hesitant about this process occurring.

Ed was dropped on the floor next to Sam's dying body, she looked at his with horror filled eyes, eyes that were almost hollow, eyes wanting to die, for her life to end. Ed just stared at her wide eyed, unspoken fear within him. Then blinding pain burned at the two, with the transmutation light blurring around them. Once the light dyed down, only one body was found in the circle.

'Let me die already...'

*Flashback Dream Over*

(Ed's POV)

Four Weeks and a day After

"...Fu...Fu...tal...war..." It was a faint whispers that floated in them straight out of his ears.

"Ed? Ed, wake up!" This voice dragged Ed to attention, he just rolled to his side and ignored it. "Ed! Get up nii-san, you need to eat!"

"Al... Leave me alone... I'm tired... I think- I have work tomorrow... Let me sleep in today." Slurring and mixing words together

"Ed! You are definitely not working tomorrow! Not in your state! Now get up!" Ed slid his eyes open, he was in a foreign room. Clean cream walls, with wooden furniture littering the walls, a large bookshelf, and a side table and desk.

'Ed! Your-Our body needs rest! Sleep DAMIT!' Sam was yelling internally at him.

"Leave me alone the both of you!"

"Ed... You need to eat, you are sick!"

"Sam says sleep, Al says food! I say sleep, it's easier..."

'That's right! This is my body too now, you treat it good!'

"It's mine too Sam... Back off!"

"Nii-san, sit up... Roy is bringing up food for you now."

"Why am I sick again?"

"You don't remember last night?"

"No... Do you, sam?"

'Nope... I remember throwing up... a lot.'

"Well, we throw up?"

"God... Doctor Yin said you would be out of it... But this... Dam, that fever is really messing with your brain... I know you don't remember the ordeal you just went through but... You need to take it easy. OK."

"Sure, sure." Ed sat up slowly and lent on Al who had sat next on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep limp on his brothers shoulder.


	14. Voice in My Head

_I am really glad you are all enjoying my fanfic so far. I alway thought I was a shit for brains writer, well I know I can't describe for crap, but you guys seem to like my story lines. I thank:_

 _\- The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _\- Brenne_

 _\- The Leaf on Italy's Head_

 _\- And AlchemicPikachu_

 _For all their kind words_

 _And AlchemicPikachu, if you review I send a PM with a quick preview of it. But you don't have PM available. I understand if you don't want to PM anyone, but the offer is open for you still._

 _Anyway...(Sidetracking from the chapter, my specialty)_

 _Hope you all like it! And thank you for all the kind words!_

* * *

 _Chapter 14- Voice in My Head_

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Four Weeks and a day After (November) **(A/N Btw it's set on Northern Hemisphere temperature. So it's Autumn soon winter right now. This is important for me as I'm in the Southern Hemisphere.)**

Ed shoots his eyes open, not realising he ever shut them and fell asleep, as a loud click sounded next to his ear. Making him jump off the bed and flipping to his feet next to the bed in a fighting stance. Only to get black dots in his vision and wobbly on his feet.

He begins to fall and is court by Roy.

"You spooked him Roy! That was mean!" Al shrieking behind Ed.

"How was I meant to know he would react like that?!"

"Have you met him!"

"Just help me with him... he's really heavy for his size..."

"Don't call me small!" Ed slurring

"Take it easy Fullmetal... you shouldn't be standing so quickly-"

"-That was your fault Roy!" Al backing up his weak brother, as he helped him onto the bed again.

"What-Why- No-What did I do? I mean to..." Ed took a deep breath, "What happened?" Ed was struggling to find words.

"He is still out of it... Geez, nii-san... Roy? Has his fever gone down yet?"

Roy placed his hand on Ed's forehead, Ed too out of it to care. "No... It's still pretty hot. I'll go get a new cloth."

"Thank you, Roy."

Ed now had his head on Al's shoulder, absorbing the cool radiating from Al. "Nii-san, are you feeling OK?"

"Y-yer, you make my face feel better... do I have a fever?" Ed spoke as if he were a small child

"Yes, you do. So take it easy." Al placed the cloth, that Roy just fetched, on Ed's forehead, who leant happily into it. "You need rest after you eat. OK."

'Yes, rest! SLEEEEEP!' Sam yelling at his already aching brain

"OK, food THEN sleep!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Roy still limited on information on Sam

"Sam, the chimera I was merged with... 12, remember?"

"Right... that's a little more than creepy. Look I made you food-eat." Roy shoved a plate of ham and egg in Ed's face. He didn't seem happy about it.

"Yer, yer... I'm starving-"

'And we need sleep! Sleep first! You body requires sleep more than food and fluids at this current time Ed!'

"Why am I so hungry." Ed completely ignoring Sam and pushing her to the back of his mind.

"Wow... I'm just happy you don't remember..." Roy sighing in relief and backing up as Ed glared at Roy as he took a bite of his egg.

* * *

*Flashback*

Four Weeks after

Ed knocked on the door to Roy's house. "YO! ROY!"

"Calm, down Fullmetal! Give me a second! I think it's unlocked just let yourselves in!"

Ed turned the knob of Roy's small house, it was a thin two stories, it was only a short drive from HQ and had the default look that all Central homes had.

Inside was a different story, the floor was dark wood, the walls a light tone of coffee. A small fireplace sat on the opposite wall, a large three seater couch, the same tone as the wood, sat in front of the fireplace in the centre of the room. Serval single chairs of the same colour in a semi-circle around the lit fire. A small glass coffee table at the centre of the arrangement. A long staircase on the right of the fireplace and a door to the kitchen to the left. **(A/N sorry I went into detail here. This is what I want my house to look like one day. That's all, it fit Roy too so I just thought... why not share!)**. Roy emerged from the door, holding a chicken with mitts.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm almost done." He popped back into the room.

Ed popped himself on the couch and half laid down, his top half leaning on the arm rest. "Nice place he has..."

"What was that nii-san? Did I just hear you compliment the Colonel?"

Ed's face went slightly red. "What-What are you!- Shut up..." Turing away from Al.

"Calm down nii-san. I'm just teasing, I'll keep you 'secret'. It's no big deal." Al 'smiled' at Ed, who let out a sigh in anger. Another knocked sounded at the door.

"Fullmetal! Al! Can you let them in?!"

"Sure!" Ed moved to the door and greeted Havoc. "Hello, it's nice to see you, Jean. Roy's just in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Chief." Havoc walked to the frame of the kitchen door and began talking with Roy.

Another knocked sounded, Ed once more let another team member into Roy's small home. "Hello, Ed. I hope you're OK with me to bring Black Hayate. He's on-"

"-No, it's OK. Just because I'm a cat chimera, doesn't mean I don't like dogs. Just as long as he doesn't touch me, I'm fine." Ed smiled down at the dog. Ed has been on a high all day, Joe/Jo was the dormant persona today, which was his best mood for social gatherings.

"OK, just tell me if you are uncomfortable at any time and I'll put him in the car."

"Thank you, Riza for the offer. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Can you come in here, Ed!"

Ed made his was to the steaming kitchen, as he entered the heat hit him like a wave.

"Can you help me take this all out?"

"Sure." Ed picked up three plated of food and sides without question.

"You're being surprisingly cooperative."

"Shut up. You sound like Al now. You two are always mentioning my manners."

"Now, come on. We need a nice mood for tonight. You were doing so well."

"Oh, shut-Ah! Watch it Black Hayate!" the small black and white dog, slowly moves from Ed's feet as he almost kicked him. "You lucky I'm a chimera. I couldn't see you from under the plates. And that was my automail foot."

"Lucky break. That is one lucky dog... If he got you on a bad day... he might not have stopped..." Roy whispered under his breathe

"I'm anything but deaf you, idiot!"

"Whoops... Sorry."

"That's better." Ed smiled at Roy and continued to the table.

Vato, Haymans and Kian came in the same car not soon after Riza's arrival.

Everyone took a place at the table and happily ate their food. And a surprise Roy also baked a cake. 'How did Roy do all this alone. I bet he had helped.' Half the cake was served, but Ed didn't take note of what was in the cake. He trusted Roy completely.

Until he stood and attempted to walk. Black spots appeared in his vision, the room spun, his legs let up from under him and he felt like throwing up, but couldn't move to do so.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Ed stood to use the bathroom, he took a single step and fell limp to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Al rushed to his brother side and put his head on his knee. "Whats wrong?!"

"W-what was in..."

"I'll ask- ROY! What was it that cake!"

"I used your list-"

"ROY THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR DOS AND DON'TS!"

"Right- Well, flour, sugar, some rum-"

"YOU IDIOT! He can't have alcohol!"

"WHAT! Why wan't it on your list!"

"Right now that is not of concern! Ed, I'm gonna take you to the bathroom, I need you to throw up."

"I-I already n-need to..."

"Someone call his Doctor! Here's her number." Al placed a slip of paper on the ground. Al then hoisted Ed, up bridal style and rushed to the bathroom. Ed quickly, violently throw up his entire stomach. Al rubbing his hand between his shoulder blades. Ed couldn't let any of his food stay in, the alcohol could have contaminated everything.

"Doctor Yin will be here in under 10 minutes, she lives just around the corner." Riza standing at the door with a worried look on her face. "Will he be OK?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before. Doctor Yin, just told me what to do..."

"Al..." Ed spoke quietly

"Yes, Ed."

"I'm gonna pass out... and I still have more to throw up..."

"OK, Doctor Yin will be here soon. Can you stay awake for a few more minutes?"

"I-I'll try..."

Ed was propped limply on the toilet, head ducking in every few seconds. The team were all peaking in every few seconds to check on the boy who could be dying. Ed's eyes began to shut.

"NO!" Al shook Ed's shoulders. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Ed shot his eyes back open. "S-Sor..."

"No, it's OK. Just relax a bit more. You need to let it all out nii-san, OK."

Ed nodded slowly.

"She's here!" Heymans booming voice echoing in the house. "Here." Heymans and Doctor Yin stood at the door.

She gasped at the sight of the boy. "Has he thrown it all up yet?"

"No... He says there is still more."

"OK." She opened her bag and rummaged through it and removed tables. "Give him these. They are Emetics, they will aid him in his vomiting."

Al quickly guided the pills down Ed's throat, who not soon after once more violently puked up the rest of his stomach.

"Are you done, Ed?"

Ed nodded and closed his eyes

"Can he sleep?"

Doctor Yin nodded "It's best for him. But we aren't done. He needs to lie down before I continue."

"There is a guest bedroom upstairs. Follow me." Roy now standing in the doorway, guilt covering his face.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

He felt like he was underwater, voices distorted and everything so heavy.

'Just go to sleep, Ed. This is what we wanted, remember' Sam soothing voice calming Ed

'No, I can't... Al and The team they- they saved us...' Ed attempting to argue mentally with her, but failing quickly 'I c-can't-l-leave Al...'

'Just rest... put your head down and sleep for a bit. It will just be a nap... right'

'N-no!'

"I don't know. It's never happened before. Doctor Yin, just told me what to do..." Al's voice the only thing Ed had to cling to reality.

"Al..." Ed unable to speak any louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Ed."

"I'm gonna pass out... and I still have more to throw up..."

'Just sleep Ed...'

"OK, Doctor Yin will be here soon. Can you stay awake for a few more minutes?"

"I-I'll try..."

'Rest, Ed. Just sleep, just rest your eyes for a bit then. You'll feel better. It's what we wanted... right. Rest.' Sam's voice a soothing, relaxing voice that was honey to his ears. Ed slowly closed his eyes, Sam knows exactly what to tell Ed to get him to die.

"NO!" Al shook Ed forcing him awake. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Shooting his eyes open "S-Sor..."

'Sam, your hallucinating the same as me... I think. Just shit up!' Sam was silent and shocked at the allegation and took a few movements to think over her actions.

"No, it's OK. Just relax a bit more. You need to let it all out nii-san, OK."

Ed nodded slowly.

"She's here!" Heymans booming voice bouncing off his brain. "Here."

"Has...own..t...p...t?" Works began to blur together and get lost

"No... He s...t...l...re."

"OK... th...y...a...etics, t...ai... hi... vo..."

Al showed Ed some pills and helped him swallow them dry. Bile then forced its way up his throat, coming out on it's own accord. Not stopping until his stomach as empty.

"Are...don...d?"

Ed nodded at the sentence he could imagine to be 'are you done?' and his eyelids couldn't stay open, no matter how much will power he held and he fell asleep knowing they would take care of him.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Al lifted Ed who flopped around like a rag doll, it was slightly unsettling for Al. Roy led them to the first room up the stairs. "Here. The bed is made. Do what you need, there is a bathroom connected."

"Can I have you stay in the room and the rest stay out? I need a hand, but more will be too crowded."

"Of cause. They will wait downstairs." Roy popped outside for a moment and closed the door.

"He needs to get the alcohol he has absorbed out of his system too. We need to inject him with this." She pulled out a large ugly looking needle. "Even if he's asleep, I know I wouldn't want this sucker in my arm. I just need you here to hold him down if he wakes up."

"Right."

The needle went in, only a slight flinch was Ed's reaction. But he slept right through the injection. "Done. That will burn off the alcohol for him. I'm going to stay here for a few hours to monitor him if that's OK." She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "A side effect of the injection is a short-lived fever, he's already developing one. So keep track of that once I leave too."

"Of cause. Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll also come back tomorrow to give him the once over. And Al, has he had any more additional pains since your last visit?"

"Yes... I wanted to talk to you about that. He is having back pains, do you think it is the bone?" Al was looking at his hands as he intertwined them

"I am afraid so, Al. I can't think of another reason."

"Bones? Sorry?" Roy was out of the loop of information

"Well you see, Roy... Doctor Yin can you explain... It's complicated."

"You see, on Ed's original transmutation wings attempted to grow, but failed half way and the basic bone structure retreated back into his skin-"

"-And now they are coming out!"

"That is my conclusion. He will experience major pain during those few hours in the night where major growth occurs, and he doesn't wake during that time too and when he wakes up, all the pain will enter his brain at once. He will be in extreme pain for a week or two. Al, are you sure you can take care of him alone? He will be a full-time job. He will mostly sleep and you will need to wake him for food and bathroom use. After about a week, he should be able to do more things alone, but until then-"

"-No. You two are staying here with me." Roy placed his hand on Al's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I can cook for him and Al you can do all his other needs. It's only for a couple weeks, maybe a month. It's no trouble, I did poison him, It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure, Roy?"

"Positive."

*Flashback Over*

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Wait! Didn't you give me alcohol! YOU FUCKING ALMOST KILLED ME!" Ed dropped the food in his hand.

"Hey, It wasn't mean't to happen. Hey at least you're better now."

"What's in this..." Ed glared at Roy

"Ed, just Ham and egg. No milk or dairy. Now eat it I'm going to work. If you get bored I have movies downstairs, military officers get all the new stuff. I got some new ones two weeks ago, so do as you please. Just don't break anything while I'm out. Oh and my study is the last door on the left if you want any books. See you boys tonight." Roy waved and departed

"I still don't trust him." Ed lifted the half eaten egg and ham and inspected it.

"Just eat nii-san."

* * *

 _ **Al's just done...**_


	15. The Longest Night

_Thank you for all your support!_

 _And for those just joining us... 1st, yay_

 _2nd, I like to post twice a week. I aim for Wednesday and Sunday. I am also in Australia so my time is earlier to (most) all of yours (most of you people are in the America) so it may be Tuesday and Saturday..._

 _Anyway... That doesn't matter. I post twice a week on whatever days I like!_

 _3rd Reviews get previews of my next chapter, most of the time a day or maybe only a few hours before I upload it. So it depends on if you check your PM to see it before the world._

 _4th don't be shy, give me suggestions for plot etc. I'm nice, I really am. I just like to hurt Ed... A lot, it isn't natural!_

 _Anyway... (Sidetracking again)_

 _ENJOY MY CRAP that you guys think is good!_

* * *

Chapter 15- The longest Night

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Four Weeks and a day After (November)

Everyone in the office was worried sick about Ed, but Roy reassured them of his stable condition. Even rang so Ed could tell them for himself, which he did, though he did sleepily slur 'Yer-Yer, just let me sleep bastard.', if you could count that as reassurance...

He had had a long day, but worked hard so he could get home to the boys and more importantly to inspect his home, he didn't want to be broken. He picked up some food on the way home for him and some ingredients for Ed. There was a nice store a few minutes from his house.

He opened the door to find an intact house, Al on one of the single chairs, with a book he raided from Roy's study and Ed lying on his stomach on the couch.

"Good evening, Roy."

"Evening, Al. How long has be been asleep on the couch?"

"Since you called. He wanted to get up and walk, but only got this far... He pretty much collapsed on the couch. I advised him not to go anywhere, but you know Ed."

Ed stirred, he rolled to his side, almost off the couch and mumbled names again.

"Is he always a fidgety sleeper?"

"Yes, ever since... that day. He doesn't sleep soundly."

"Poor, Ed." Roy whispered under his breath "Should we move him?"

"He'll be up soon. But if he's not up in an hour or so. Yes, he's gonna roll off sooner or later."

Ed rolled once more to be facing the back of the couch and muttered again. This time opening his eyes and yawning. "What time is it, Al?" Ed slurred and mumbled in sleepiness

"It's about seven, Ed."

"When is Roy getting home? I'm hungry."

"I'm right here..."

"Oh... I'm hungry. Can you get me food... With no poison. Please"

'He is in a good mood for someone who just got up...' "I didn't poison you this morning did I?"

Ed just rolled to get to his back but fell off the couch to his face. Al let out a giggle before attending to his brother "Are you OK, nii-san?"

"Yer-yer... This doesn't change the fact I'm hungry."

"I can see your fever has gone down, by how attentive you are." Roy placed the back of his hand on Ed's, now seated on the couch, forehead.

"Back off. I'm fine." Barking aggressively

'I hate how he changes so quickly, it's unsettling.' "Yer, it's gone down. You feel pretty normal to me. Al can you please get a thermometer just to be sure."

"Of cause." Al fetched a mercury filled glass cylinder and handed it to Ed. "You can do it."

Ed quickly grabbed the thermometer and placed it under his tongue and waited a minute or two before pulling it out. "See, I'm fine!" Happily pointing at his temperature which was at a normal level. **(A/N There are so many different temperatures so I chose... Drum roll please... none. It's easier on everyone {By everyone I mean me} this way.)**

"Fine. I'll make you dinner. But just because you don't have a fever doesn't mean you aren't going to be right after you eat."

"Of cause. I plan to... And do something for me. Stop trying to be my father, your just my guardian." Ed forcefully shoving the word 'just' at him

"I'm just following Doctors orders."

"Yer-yer... I guess."

"If I need to act like a parent, I will. I'm just looking out for you. We can't have you dying on me or anything."

"Well, you got me pretty close to that, Roy."

"Nii-san, stop being so rude, he's letting us stay here while your wings grow. You could afford to be nicer."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Roy." Ed shot a smile towards Roy, slightly creeping him out once more

"Fullmetal, just behave... That's all I ask of you."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Dinner was once again egg and ham, 'I swear that is the extent of his cooking skills. I bet he did get help for that dinner.. Maybe it was Hawkeye or his mother... who I haven't met...'

'Ed?... I can hear what your thinking dumbass...'

'Oh... right Sam... I can forget. I mean 15 years of my brain to myself...'

'I get it. Plus with me slowly disappearing-'

"WHAT!" Ed physically stood in rage. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! You dumbass. I would of gotten off it!"

'You can't. plus I want you to be happy-'

"Not when you're life is at stake!"

'Ed... you have family, friends. I don't have any of that, and I want you to be happy for the both of us. I still will be here, but only as a faint voice in the back of your head. I won't leave, I'll just be quieter... much much quieter.'

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Ed had forgotten about Al and Roy, who were giving him weird looks

"Sam... she... Due to the DNA rearrangement, she is slowly 'fading' and we can't stop now. She'll be gone in a few weeks..." Ed sat down again and took his head in his hands.

Roy placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Ed, Sam. We will find a way to fix it."

"No, we can't. Sam will still be in my head, just 'much much quieter'..."

'Ed, about what I was saying yesterday... about dying. I'm sorry, I should of never even tried... I just-'

'-No. Don't be. I can see now why you would do that. It's OK, It really is. I understand why, I'm sorry for letting you suffer alone for so long. To tell you the truth, it's nice to have someone to talk to. You can see my memories right?'

'Yer.'

'So you know my past, my pains, my attempts. And now I have someone to talk to about it.'

'If we are telling truths now... well, I have been trying to use your body when you have been out of it, asleep. I've been trying, but automail is hard to move, I can't even lift it. Your Doctor asked why it was limp when you slept. That was me trying to use it, I always try and use it when your asleep. It doesn't require much energy and it's not flesh and bone... But it's hard to get the hang of...'

'You could have just asked me.'

'You're OK with me using your body?!'

'It's our body dumbass. Automail an easy concept. Don't think of it as moving a metal limb, but as a flesh limb. Can you do it when I'm up?'

'No.'

'Try tonight and tell me how it goes in the morning.'

'Speaking of rest. You, badly need some. Lets-go. Move-it!'

"Yer-yer... give me a break... Well, i'm off to bed. I'm wiped from doing nothing, the struggle. Night-"

"-Wait, Ed. Medicine." Roy rattled a bottle of pills and put it down next to two others.

"Right..."

"Nii-san, what were you and Sam talking about?"

"Well, just how to use automail... that reminds me, tonight if my automail moves a lot in my sleep, it's just Sam trying to work them. OK."

"Sure- I guess."

Ed downed his pills, two red, one green and a new one, one orange pill, extra painkillers. Even with all the painkillers, his back still ached. Ed almost instantly felt drowsy and could sleep where he stood.

"Oh- and Ed, Doctor Yin said I need to massage your back in the morning and at night so let's go."

"But why you? Why not Al. Or not at all. It fells a bit... off."

"Stop complaining. Your brother can't do it because he doesn't know how much pressure to place on each spot. And you back is in pain right now. Is it not? So your back muscles need to be relaxed for the 'procedure' to be done a lot easier and with less pain. And I happen to be a great masseuse, if I don't say myself. Let's go." Roy pointed up the stairs and let Ed lead. "Take off your shirt and get on your stomach. And Doctor Yin said to leave your shirt off at night. She came in this morning when you fell asleep." Ed laid on his stomach, head lying on a pillow on his hands.

Ed felt Roy's hand being placed on his back and pressure being placed on a tense part of his back, then he rolled his knuckles. Releasing tension from his back and bringing slight relief to Ed. Roy moved his fingers to completely release the tension in his shoulder blades. "Just sit still and let me do this."

"M'k..." Roy moved knuckles around the bones under the skin, causing Ed to lightly wince. Roy's massaging caused pain for a few minutes, causing his back muscles to tense and un-tense. But then the muscles began to relax.

He moved his hands around Ed's upper back, causing him to relax more and drift to sleep.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"Ed?" No response "Ed?... He's asleep isn't he." Roy still working on Ed's back. 'I could be mean and poke his creepy bones under his skin, to wake him up... Na, he's quiet and still this way. He should always be like this.' Roy finishing after a good half an hour, pulled the blanket to his neck and quietly left Ed to sleep.

He met with Al who was reading on the couch. "How is he?"

"Asleep... He fell asleep half way through... He's hopeless."

"You do know he is growing two new limbs. It would take a lot out of someone. Wouldn't you think?"

"I just can't help but think the pain he is going to feel when those bones come out of his back. I got a good feel for them... They are huge and already causing him discomfort, he winced when I touched them."

(Al's POV)

Four Weeks and two days After (November)

Ed hadn't moved much, he laid in the position Roy left him in. And like promised, Ed's automail hand moved a lot, fingers clenching and moving. Sam was still getting the hang of them, Al guessed. It was 1am now and Ed hadn't had any major growth yet, but Al still dreaded that tonight Ed would be in a lot of pain. Al's hunch was correct, they always were when it came to Ed.

Ed's back arced up and down, he winced with pain, he flopped to his side and arced his back violently back and forth. He stretched his flesh and felt around, he was looking for Al, he liked to grab his hand for comfort at night. Al slipped his hand into Ed's grip, which wasn't loose. Ed wasn't conscious for these, not until they are over, he can feel the pain all the same, but he just can't wake up fully.

Ed was kicking air and gritted his teeth as each arc of his back made the bones in his back advance further. The skin stretched, at any point the bones could 'pop' through his skin. The composition woke Roy, who looked at Ed in horror from the doorway.

"I-Is he going to be OK. That looks painful..."

"I hope so..."

Ed flicked his back violently once more, the bones puncturing the skin, in a clean cut. No blood arose, the bones sealed by the skin from the hole they created. There were two bones on each side, one coming out vertically and the other connected horizontally.

Ed let out a painful scream as he woke up, quickly being taken into Al's hold, who rocked him and stroked his head. Tears now streaming down his face.

Ed was unevenly breathing and sweat covered his body, he gritted his teeth and lent into Al. "I-It h-hurts s-s-s-o much... p-please, A-Al..." Ed was only speaking in a whisper

"Nii-san, it's OK. I'm right here, and so is Roy. We don't have any more painkillers, I'm sorry. Look well call Doctor Yin if it gets any worse. OK nii-san."

Ed nodded slowly

"Do you want me to read you something to take your mind off it?"

Ed slowly nodded again

"Roy, can you get me a book."

"Of cause... I only have alchemy textbooks, are they OK?" Al nodded as Roy slowly left the room, trying not to take his eyes off the child.

Al continued to rock Ed and stroke the back of his head, he was sitting on Al's lap, head placed on his chest plate and shaking violently. "It's OK nii-san... I'm right here for you."

Roy quickly grabbed the books and raced back, seeing Ed now lying in Al's lap, a pillow on Al's knee, under Ed's head, who was still shaking and unevenly breathing. "Here, I got a few... He could be up a while."

"Thank you, Roy." Al took one of the five books and opened it and began reading out loud. Roy took a seat near the boys and watched over Ed. Three books later, Ed finally fell into a light asleep, still shaking. "Roy... He's asleep, you should get some rest too."

Roy looked up at the clock, Roy hadn't slept for the past few hours and he had work, that gave him a total of four hours of sleep. Al didn't want to make him over tired for work for no real reason, they were his guests and keeping him up.

"You're right... night Al, call me if you or Ed need anything."

"Thank you, Roy." Al 'smiled' at Roy as he sleepily left the room.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Four Weeks and two days After (November)

The whole world felt like it was punching his back, and pulling down his limbs. Something cold placed on his back, near his bones, now, exposed bones. It was being rubbed in and it caused Ed great discomfort. He was lying a bed, on his stomach, he let out a pained grunt and tried to roll over, only to be held down by light hands.

Ed could hear voices, but was too tired to listen to them and his heart beat rang in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Roy sitting in a chair, rubbing his back, Al reading a book and Doctor Yin behind Roy. Her mouth was moving and Ed could see she was directing a question of some sorts to Ed, but he was too tired for it. As whatever the cold stuff Roy was rubbing on his back absorbed and his back relaxed more from Roy, he slowly slid his eyes shut and fell asleep.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"I so sorry we have made you come so much." Roy leading Doctor Yin up to Ed.

"It's no problem. Ed is my top priority, he needs me and I love learning off him. His structure is amazing, and he is such a bright child."

"He's been asleep since his 'growth', which started around 1am, according to Al and ended around 2am, he fell asleep around 5am, maybe 6."

"Well, let me see his new limbs." Doctor Yin made her way up to the room, she had been in the past few days. "Oh my!" She placed her hand on her mouth. "This is very painful I'm sure..." She walked in and placed her large bag at the foot of Ed's bed. She pulled out a short, but wide cylinder and opened it to reveal a clear paste or gel. "This is a muscle relaxant. This should help Ed with his back pains. Can you put this on him when you rub his back. Have you done it yet?"

"No, I was going to ask you if I should or not."

"Yes of course, more than ever. Would you mind doing it now so I can see his reaction to pressure. Thank you."

"Of course. With the relaxant?"

"Yes, please. And don't worry about your hands being effected. It's for major muscles, not for the smaller ones like in your hands."

"I was worried about that..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor, but won't touching Ed's back cause discomfort for him?" Al popped up from his book.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it will. Extreme discomfort, but the long term effects are very benefitting."

Roy took the gel from the Doctor, and scooped some in his hand, placing it on Ed's back, causing him to create sound of discomfort. He tried to roll to his side, but Roy's soft push kept him down. He massaged Ed's back, rubbing in the gel as he went.

Ed winced with pain every so often or when he got close or touch the bones.

"I advice he doesn't get up for the next week. Only for essentials. Nothing else. He needs to sleep as much as possible." Ed opened his eyes and stared at the three. "Oh, Ed. Your up. How are you feeling?"

Ed just closed his eyes and drifted again.

"Wow... This has taken a lot from him. All the more reason to let him sleep. But you do need to feed him twice a day, and if you can't get food into him, within the next three days I would advise moving him to a hospital."

"Thank you, Doctor Yin. I have one more question, how long until you think Edward will be ready for work again?"

"Well that depends on a few things. He can't go back to work until his emotions are stable and of course, when he can stand and no need sleep for days at a time. At the earliest a month, I must say though, the latest is never. His emotions may never stabilise and he can't work as a state alchemist with some of his emotional states."

"Of course, I'm sure he will be back at work within a few months. He can handle a few stray emotions."

"I love your optimism, Roy. Keep that attitude with Ed and he should be up and going soon." She glanced at her watch. "I really must go. Other people to see. Good bye boys. Feel better Ed." She waved her hand and Al lead her out of the house.

'Poor shrimp.'


	16. Hazel Dreams

_I hope you are all liking it :D_

 _And I am so sorry for not posting I have been so busy!_

 _So busy!_

 _I've been at the Easter Show (Australia, NSW) all weekend with cows. I love it, but I have had to get up at 5am for the past few days so no writing fanfics for me..._

 _But I found the best stall at the World Bazar pavilion, Super Gifts, it's so good! It's an anime shop in Australia and it has a stall in the show! I fangirled so hard!_

 _anyway... Off-tracking again, that's my style!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16- Hazel memories

* * *

(ROY's POV)

A Month and A Week After (November)

It was late November, the cold has set in and multilayers were a must. But for Ed, he had two layers of pants, but no shirt, he couldn't. He could hold a blanket over his shoulders, but the pain halted this.

Al walked in, holding a heated water bottle that he took out moments ago. "Have you seen nii-san? I went to get him this heated water bottle and when I went back he wasn't in bed."

"Was he cold?"

"Yes. He was shaking, but he was fast asleep when I left, nothing wakes him up. But he isn't there anymore."

"If he was cold, maybe he woke up and moved to the study. I told him that was warmer than his room." Roy stood from his seat and followed Al to the study upstairs.

Al opened the door to see Ed, in the sun, from the window. A pillow under his head, a blanket under his wing line. His wings draped over his shoulders, now coated with hazel brown feathers. Al said it reminded him of his late mother's hair, but Ed/Sam said it was Sam's hair colour. "I told you he would be here. The books create great insulation and it has the morning sun, I though his cat brain would like that."

Al moved to Ed and knelt next to him. "Should we leave him? He seems warmer here."

"That would be a good idea if he was more comfortable. Maybe we should move his bed to here. What do you think?"

"I think it would be best."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed was warm, still in pain, but warm. Until two cold hands picked him up and sent a shiver across his half naked body. He slowly slid his heavy eyes open, to see he was bring carried by Al.

"W-what... Are you doing?" His brain slow and fuzzy with pain and sleep, but anger laced in his voice

"We found you in the study and decided to move your bed into here so your warmer. I'm just moving you into Roy's room for a bit. OK?"

"Just put me down! You're cold!" Ed was Ray this morning, "But I don't remember moving..." He muttered to himself

'That was me... Our body temperature was dropping a bit too much. And I remembered what Roy said about the studying being warmer and the sun so I moved... It took me a long time to get there. I only just get to the study as Al was coming back. Now get some sleep!' Sam was always doing the best for Ed and herself, she was like an inbuilt mother.

Ed didn't complain, he slid his eyes shut, but what felt like moments later, he was picked up again. He shifted in Al's grip and once he was placed down, he curled up on himself and pulled the blanket around his waist. He could feel the sun on his back and the hand stroking the back of his head, calming him more, sending him to sleep faster. Al was always there now, he felt like the little brother, and he was sure Al felt like the elder of the two. But Ed didn't mind the change, he could finally be weak and rely on someone else without needing to feel like he had to push them away to feel strong, to feel brave, in control, like the older sibling.

"Thanks... Al." Ed whispered under his breath as he fell asleep happily.

* * *

The nights continued to drag on, feeling great amounts of pain, that was holding itself in, then a burst of pain that created screams without letting his brain know first.

Al picking him up and reading to him, trying to block out the pain, trying to forget his time 'away', trying to be calmed by Sam and fall asleep. But none of it was ever going to go away, it was never easy or rewarding. Ed didn't want wings or to be a chimera, he just wanted to sleep without being woken, peace... Ed wanted the past.

The past that will never return again, just like after they committed human transmutation, he wanted the past, his brother to be whole, for him to be whole. He just wanted to be a defenceless, naïve child again, that didn't know fear or the pain of silence. A child who wasn't scared of the light being turned on too brightly or silence or the mens faces that brought fear or a roommate in his head. He just wanted to be Ed, just Ed, again.

* * *

(Al's POV)

A Month, A Week and A Day After (November)

The sun had risen and Al decided to warm his brother, he quickly whipped the curtains open. Ed quickly shot his eyes open, full of fear and jumped from the bed to the floor, getting put off balance and straight into the wall.

"Sorry nii-san, that was my fault. I should have done it slower." Al moved to Ed and helped him back into bed.

"I-It's, OK. I-I am fine." Ed smiled up at Al "Can you read me something, I'm not that tired?"

"Sure, do you mind that it's just a textbook?"

"No... anything. Thank you." Ed was emotionless this morning, he just laid on his stomach and stared at nothing as Al fetched a book.

Al took a seat next to Ed, and began to stroke his head, much to Ed's delight, creating purrs erupt from his throat, as he continued to stare at nothing. Al began to read and watched Ed just stare, it worried him that his eyes were slightly clouded and he was emotionless today. Al knows it was the medicine and the pain, but he was still feeling guilty and alone on Ed's behalf.

An hour later, a knock sounded at Ed's door, Al heard Roy come home, not long ago. He dismissed it as Roy. Ed was still unfocused and relaxed.

"May I come in? It's Riza."

"Of cause. Ed," Al shook Ed slightly, which dragged his attention to the world, who looked at him confusingly. "Riza is here."

The door slowly opened and she and Roy popped into the room, a smile on Riza's face. "It's nice to see you, Ed." Ed now was sitting cross-legged and leaning on Al, his favourite position. His tail bobbed behind him, the discomfort from the pain.

"And you." He slightly smiled at her. A tired tone to his voice

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"...I guess better than poison... but my back still kills. But my doctor said I'll live."

"That's good to hear. You look tired, I'll leave you to rest. I was just coming to deliver some paperwork to Roy anyway. I thought I might pop my head in to say hello. I hope to see you better, later Ed. Nice to see the both of you." She gave a little wave and her face softened and she smiled, quietly leaving with Roy, who didn't say a word.

Al looked down at his brother, leaning on his shoulder and realised the reason for their departure. Ed was fast asleep on Al's shoulder. "Your hopeless nii-san..." Al said under his 'breathe'.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed was woken from his daze by a shaking. "Riza is here." Al was helping Ed sit up as the door opened. Pain reaching his whole body as his tail swung behind him like it wanted to show his discomfort.

"It's nice to see you, Ed."

"And you." He slightly smiled, too tired and in pain to do more.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

Ed's eyes started to feel heavy "...I guess better than poison... but my back still kills. But my doctor said I'll live." His eyes almost half lidded now as he leant more onto Al.

"That's good to hear. You look tired, I'll leave you to rest..."

'Rest sounds nice...' Ed thought. Sam much quieter, more often, he felt alone at times.

Ed slipped into sleep as Riza continued to talk.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

A Month and Two Weeks After (November)

Ed's wings have finally stopped growing, he was still in pain, but his back was healing. He was up more often and he seemed to be fascinated with the rain and the snow, and due to the cold weather that was regular.

Roy walked into Ed's room, the study, to find Al reading on a chair and Ed lying in bed squinting and attempting to read.

"Nii-san, stop straining your eyes, your still training, you'll damage your eyes."

"But I can't read with my cat eyes!"

"Well too bad!" They didn't seem to notice his presence until now.

Ed glared up at Roy with his human eyes, he glared back, but Ed's eyes slowly shifted back to their bright yellow cat counterparts.

Ed wasn't like normal chimera now, his normal form was his animal form and it was a strain at this point to be in human form. So Ed needed to train his body so the stain was decreased, but he would have to live with his chimera state.

"Dinner-Ed-Lets GO." Roy walked out of the room, quickly followed by Ed.

"Good! I'm hungry!"

"No need to yell Fullmetal."

They sat and ate their designated meals, Ed an arrangement of seafood, and Roy soup.

Roy looked up, quite amused as Ed place a shrimp in his mouth. "Isn't that cannibalism... Fullmetal...?" Casually looking at his soup, filtering through it with his spoon.

Ed's eyebrows twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP! LIKE YOU CAN TALK, YOUR BRAIN IS THE CONSISTENCY OF THAT SOUP!" Ed stood and throw his fork at Mustang, who narrowly missed the attack

"Don't kill me, Ed!"

Ed's eyes rapidly dilated and widened as he took a few steps back in fear.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Don't kill me, Ed!"

Ed's eyes widened at a memory he hoped was long lost in the pain and suffering he forced himself to forget.

A man on the ground and a boy above him, hand held by another man like he was stopping him from striking him.

Ed quickly slammed his hands on the table.

"I-I ALMOST KILLED YOU! BACK AT THAT PLACE!"

Roy's eyes dilated almost at the speed of Ed's. "It's OK Ed, you weren't in the right mind." Roy quickly shook himself off, eyes becoming comforting and moved to him, in attempts to comfort him.

"But I remember the urge to kill you! A-and I can't forget that! I-I don't know how to react to the memory!" Ed was inching away from Roy. 'How could he even forgive me! I'm a monster!'

"Nii-san... calm down. It's OK, you weren't in the right mind, just calm down. You're hyperventilating again, just breathe nii-san. It's OK now..."

Only at Al's comment did he notice his increased breathing speed and the deepness of each. Ed still moved backwards, his breathing isn't changing as he feared the outcome of Roy's interactions. The two moved towards Ed, he moved towards the kitchen bench, to corner him, was Ed's first conclusion. He looked for an opening where he could slip through, but his vision became blurry, his mind too busy, the sound of voices muffled in his ears, as a wave of dizziness washed over him and lost balance. He fell backwards a few loud thunks sounded as he hit something, then the ground.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"Don't kill me, Ed!"

Ed's eyes widened in shock, eyes dilating as he stood ad bashed the table. "I-I ALMOST KILLED YOU! BACK AT THAT PLACE!"

Roy's eyes followed Ed's at the realisation of his mistake of bringing up memories Ed properly hid deep away. 'Crap! How could I of brought this up! Am I am idiot?! Yes, the answer is YES!' He calmed himself quickly and tried to comfort Ed "It's OK Ed, you weren't in the right mind." He slowly moved towards Ed, who was beginning to hyperventilate and move backwards subconsciously.

"But I remember the urge to kill you! A-and I can't forget that! I-I don't know how to react to the memory!"

Al stood slowly to calm Ed too. "Nii-san... calm down. It's OK, you weren't in the right mind, just calm down. You're hyperventilating again, just breathe nii-san. It's OK now..."

Roy and Al both moved slowly towards the panicking child, who was inches away from the bench. 'If he faints he'll hit the bench...' Roy put his hands in front of him. "Ed, calm down, it's OK. Calm down, I don't blame you." Ed slightly swayed as his eyelids became half lidded. "Ed?"

As his name slipped from Roy's mouth, Ed's head made contact with the bench along with his automail arm.

Roy and Al raced to his side, Roy lying him down on his back, getting Al to get something to elevate his legs and to call Doctor Yin.

'This will be a long night...'


	17. Hard to Follow

_A big thanks to:_

 _ **The Fire Alchemist 13  
**_ _ **Brenne**_

 _And_

 ** _The Quiet Leaf_**

 _You guys are great!_

 _Now let's get straight to it all!_

* * *

Chapter 17- Hard to Follow

* * *

(Roy's POV)

A Month and Two Weeks After (November)

"How long ago?" Doctor Yin was examining Ed's head, as he was still slipping in and out of consciousness on the kitchen floor

"Ten minutes, not long before we called you. He was hyperventilating, then passed out and hit the bench." The bench above had a large crumbled dint in it.

"What took out your bench? It couldn't have been Ed alone."

"No, his automail hit the bench too."

Ed let out a groan as he fully woke up

"You will be feeling dizzy and nauseous so stay still for a moment. I need to ask you some questions. Is that OK?"

"Yes..."

"Whats your full name?"

"Edward Elric?" Ed was questioning the usage of said question

"Where are we?"

Ed hesitated for a moment "...I think in a kitchen?"

"What day is it?"

"Monday?..."

"Do you remember why your head hurts?"

"...No... Should I?"

"OK, Ed, I just need to do a Neurological test with you. We will help you stand, slowly."

Ed was mostly lifted from the ground by Roy

"Now can you slowly walk the length of the bench and back?"

Ed obliged, feeling nauseous the whole way, almost falling down once. But his head killed, a migraine has developed quickly.

"OK, let me ask again. What day is it?"

"Tuesday..."

"Where are we?"

"Roy's Kitchen..."

"That's much better. It is just a concision, nothing to worry about. Just get lots of rest and clean up his head. But I do need you to wake him up twice tonight just to see how he is doing mentally, ask him the same questions until he remembers how and why he hit his head." She glanced over to Ed, who was leaning on Al, who was seated quietly through the whole ordeal, quietly keeping Ed awake so he didn't fall on his face. "That should be all. I should go and let him rest, it's nothing serious, so no need to worry... I'm not a mechanic, but his arm looks slightly broken. You should get it fixed. I'll see you all in a few days for his next check up. Goodbye, boys." She let herself out, being here so many times, as Roy picked up Ed, who was practically asleep on Al, bridal style up to his room and laid him down.

"Al, can you do what Doctor Yin asked?"

"Of cause. You get some rest." Al glanced at Roy, he could feel the worry written on his face. "She said he would be fine. Now get some rest, it's getting late."

He glanced up at the clock, '10:55pm, I should get to bed.' he started to walk out but turned around to take one last glance at Ed, who was sleeping peacefully.

"He-will-be-fine. Go to bed, Roy. You need sleep too."

'For a suit of armor, he sure did know the amount of sleep and food humans required. I guess he looks after Ed enough...' "Your right-Night, Al."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and a Day After (November)

Al had woken Ed, just like he was told, much to Ed's disapproval. Ed was woken once more, for breakfast, then he could sleep all day.

Roy shook him once more, making him feel slightly nauseous.

"Geez, calm down... I-I'm up... Just give me a minute... You're making me fell sick..."

"Ed... open your eyes for me." Worry lining his voice

Ed groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. Roy stuck his finger in his direct field of vision.

"Follow my finger with your eyes. OK."

Ed nodded and as Roy slowly moved his finger he could follow. 'What is the point of this...' He began to move faster and Ed lost track of his finger for a moment. 'What the hell!...' Roy's movement increased once more and Ed began to become nauseous as he followed the fast moving object, Roy's finger. "Hey-Hey, stop... You're making me feel sick..."

"OK, Al-Call Doctor Yin... He's not doing too well."

Al's suit clucked out of the room as Ed closed his eyes and feel asleep, only to be woken soon after with Doctor Yin's arrival. he slowly sat up, a blanket covering his shoulders and back.

"So you said that you felt nauseous?"

Ed nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light. "I'm going to take a look in your eyes, OK."

He obliged as she grabbed his head and pulled his eyelid open and shone the light within. "Can you change to your human eyes? I can't tell with cat eyes... I didn't study in animal health."

'I'll try..." He quickly morphed his eyes and held them just long enough for her.

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Elric."

"What is today?"

"Wednesday."

"How did you hit your head?"

"I fainted onto the kitchen bench... I think. It's hard to tell, I did faint, I just assumed it was what I fell on."

"He seems fine... if his transmutations are complete... Can I see your back?"

Ed took the sheet from his back and showed his wings. She pressed on his back and the wings themselves.

"Well, they look finished. If you would like, you can wear shirts now. And can I see your teeth?"

Ed covered himself again and opened his mouth, to expose sharp teeth lining his mouth. She shone the light in and nodded in approval. "And you ears?"

Ed lowered his head and she fiddled round with his hair, looking at the chips original location and the ears themselves. Ed using all his self control to not purr, but couldn't stop closed his eyes in comfort.

She lowered her hands and Ed reopened his eyes. "Can I see your wrist?"

He rose his wrist to her as she examined the scars left from the circles, faint white circles rounding his wrist and ankle.

"And finally your tail... If you wouldn't mind?"

Ed moved to his stomach and let his Doctor slightly move his pants and examine his tails base. His face slightly reddened as he pushed it into a pillow.

"Well, it all looks like it is done! Now we can slowly take you off your transmutation medicine. The reason for you feeling so sick at the same time of your concision is a complete coincidence, but it is due to your medicine not being used and your body wants it out."

"Really!" Ed was over joy. "No more needles!"

"Well, not straight away, but yes."

"Well that's one less thing to fight over." Al finally could stop thinking of ways to inject his brother.

"It will take only a week to wean your body off it. I will drop off some dilute stuff after work and once more on Friday, then finally on Monday I will give you the last few dosages."

"That reminds me..." Al stood and pinned his brother who was still lying on the bed and injected him. Ed squirmed like his life depended on it.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! STOP! AH! NOT FAIR!" Al slowly realised his brother, who quickly leaped at him, pinning him to the ground. "That was unfair!" He angrily growled at his brother, anger blinding him slightly to a normal train of thought. He continued to growl until Roy placed his hand on Ed, who quickly snapped out of it. "S-sorry..."

* * *

(Al's POV)

"That reminds me..." Al stood 'I need to give him his injection.' He swiftly pinned his brother on the bed and injected him. Ed squirmed, but Al kept him down.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! STOP! AH! NOT FAIR!" Al cautiously realised his brother, quickly regretting it as he swiftly leaped at him, shoving him to the ground, pinning him. "That was unfair!" Began to growled like an animal, Al in complete shock. Roy quickly aided the boys, snapping Ed out of his animal guided trance. "S-sorry..." Ed had a deeply upset look on his face like he was going to cry. Like he was going to break any second, if anyone said a word, he would smash.

'He hasn't been Sam in a long time... But he was Ray too, he's a little all over the place today.'

"I should be off, I have an appointment in ten minutes. I will drop in after work. See ya later."

After Ed's Doctor let herself out once more, Al interrupted Ed's path to the bed. "Can I see your arm, automail one?"

"Sure... but why..." He lifted his metal hand and metal clunked with metal.

"The plate is broken... I'll take it to Resembool for Winry to fix."

"Why go all... all that way...?"

Ed's brain was starting to get tired and slow. Al slipped off the damaged plate. "Go to bed, Ed..."

"First... answer my question... why... you... go all that way..."

"I just want to see them. I thought it would be nice for me to see Winry and tell her how you are going in person. She has called her fair share of times in the past month. She's just worried but has no time to come out and see you. And since you can't leave, I'll go to her. Win-win." Ed was now tucked up in bed as Al finished.

"...Oh...OK... Thanks...A...l..." And he fell asleep within an instant

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Three Days After (November)

Al left hours ago, and Ed began to feel nauseous. It was late and Roy was asleep and Ed didn't want to wake him over it. That was until he fell out of bed, due to discomfort, rolling trying to ease the pain, right off the bed.

He stood tiredly in the doorway. "Are you OK?"

"I feel sick..."

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head

"Why don't we watch a movie? It will take your mind of it. Always does for me."

"If you think it will help..."

Roy helped Ed stand and took a movie with them. Movies were new, but a few had sound that accompanied the movement. Roy played the movie and this was one of the few. But it was in another language.

"Why?..."

"It's a good movie! Give it a chance."

"...Fine..." Ed sat crossed legged next to Roy and only moments into the movie did he subconsciously lean on Roy's shoulder.

Ed's tired eyes struggled to follow the words printed on the bottom of the screen, his eyes drooping, but he was determined to watch. His eyes half lidded, Roy grabbed his head lightly and pulled him down to his lap, Ed was too far gone to care but found out Roy's plan too late. 'He planned this... Sneaky bastard...' his thoughts left him as he fell asleep on the man's lap.

* * *

(Maes POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Four Days After (November)

Maes looked down at Ed's file, disgusted.

* * *

 _Name: Edward Elric_

 _Age: 15_

 _Rank: Major_

 _Experiment Number: 35_

Torture:

-Chain alchemy

-Light induced fear

-Ingesting chemical materials

-Physical harm

-Sound based:

-High pitched

-No sound

 _Pair/s:_

 _1\. Hawk, Male, age 5_

 _2\. Experiment 12 (Cat and Human), Female, age 25_

Chipped:

No/{Yes}

 _Other notes:_

 _-Very energetic, aggressive and strong specimen. Handle with care_

 _-Injected with corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH) to induce fear_

 _-Automail removed, due to possibility of interference of transmutation_

 _-Specimen survived transmutation_

 _-Heavy mental scarring after chip disarmed, possibly suicidal_

 _- Many have received abuse from staff_

* * *

They treated him like an animal. But he needed to ask Ed some questions, they were very broad on some comments and he needed to finish his report. He had given him long enough to recover enough. He hoped.

He got out of his car, that he sat in of ten minutes, trying to think what to ask of Ed. It was around 9am, and it was Roy's day off, but he had meetings one every other time. It was now or never.

He approached the door and knocked. No answer. He slipped the key out from under the rock and walked in himself.

"Yo, Roy are you..." His glaze hit the couch, Ed and Roy fast asleep.

Ed's head on Roy's knee, slightly drooling and Roy's hand on Ed's head, his head tilted back. Maes quickly took out his always precent camera. He smiled like the school girl he always was and snapped two photos, not waking the two, luckily, or he would be fried and chopped up.

He giggled as he wrote on one, 'The only copy, you can trust me'

(Roy's POV)

The smell of egg awoke Roy to the realization he fell asleep not long after Ed. His plan worked too well.

He opened his eyes to see Ed fast asleep still on his knee, drooling. 'Thanks, Ed...'

His eyes diverted to the kitchen where Hughes stood. "Good morning. Sleep well?" A smile wider than his face.

Roy was about to stand and fry Hughes, but quickly remembered Ed. He slowly replaced his knee for a pillow. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I came to talk to Ed... But you were asleep..." He pulled a photo from his blazer and gave it to Roy.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS BETTER BE THE ONLY COPY!"

"Sh... you'll wake Ed. And read the back..."

Roy flipped the photo 'The only copy, you can trust me'

"That kid sleeps through everything. There is no way he's gonna wake up from me shouting."

Roy was proven wrong when Maes pointed over his shoulder, as he turned he saw Ed sitting crosslegged rubbing one eye.

"Can't you learn to, SHUT-UP!" Ed barked

"You're a light sleeper today."

"You fucking moved... How wouldn't I wake up!"

"Crap! What's the time?"

A clock chime sounded, "10am on the dot. Why?"

"Shit!" Roy raced to grab Ed's needle

"NO-NO-NO-NO! BACK OFF! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ed started to stand off the couch and move away

"Fine... But you need breakfast."

Ed looked skeptically at Roy before inching his way into the kitchen, watching the needle every second. Roy slowly placed it on the table and walked into the kitchen with Ed.

Ed happily took the food Hughes gratefully made. Roy stood and Ed watched his every move. Not noticing Maes leave the room and return too quickly inject him.

"HEY! OW! STOP-STOP!"

"It's for your own good!" Hughes completed the task quickly and backed off.

Ed let out a puff of air. "Only four more... just four more..."


	18. The Peace Sleep Brings

_A thanks to:_

 ** _Happyllama7_**

 ** _The Quiet Leaf_**

 ** _The Flame Alchemist 13_**

 _And_ _ **Brenne**_

 _You're all great too!_

 ** _IMPORTANT MESSAGE!_**

 ** _PLEASE READ!_**

 ** _In chapters 6, 7 &13 I made a mistake. The mistake being that I made it seem like Charles had a body (You saw his body). But so far he has just been a voice over._**

I also went back and did a major grammar and spelling check. Please tell me if there are any errors in my work! THANK YOU!

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 18- The Peace Sleep Brings

* * *

(Maes's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Four Days After (November)

Ed just looked at his food, mixing it with his fork. He looked like he was going a throw up.

"Ed, if you're feeling sick, you should go lie down." Roy giving Ed the parental tone, Maes never imagined to hear.

With some fuss, Ed stood to leave. But the fuss didn't come from the chimera, but rather the military man. Who stood in Ed's path.

"Wait, I need to ask you questions first."

"Maes, he's feeling sick. Let him lie down." Ed moved around Hughes and didn't think he would make it to his room and just went with the closer couch.

"Why is he feeling sick?"

"He's being taken off his medicine, his body isn't happy with being on it and being taken off it."

"I just need to ask him a few questions... It wont take long."

"Look, Hughes, he would answer your questions now, if he wasn't so sick. His body transmuted at almost three times the estimated rate. His body is hating him right now."

Hughes let out a large breathe. "Poor kid... Fine, call me if he's feeling any better. I'll just move meetings, I need these questions for my report. I can stay a bit longer, I'll see if Ed needs anything." Maes moved towards the teen who had his head buried into the pillow, on his stomach, curled into himself. He sat on the armrest. "Hey, Ed?"

Ed let out a uncomfortable groan. Hughes picked up on his discomfort and desire for sleep to mask the pain.

"What do you do when he can't sleep, Roy?"

"Al, reads to him... but it doesn't always work the best. Do you want me to get you one?" Roy picked up on Maes objectives quickly

"Yes, please." Hughes then began to pet Ed, who quickly relaxed his shoulder blades and slightly uncurled from himself. "Roy's getting me something to read to you. Will that help? Do you need anything?"

Ed slowly shook his head, no.

"OK, I'll be right here if you do."

Roy handed him a text book, Maes looked dumbfounded by the book given to him. He didn't understand any of it. "You should... I don't know what the hell this book is saying. And i've only read three sentences..."

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy took up his pervious place of sitting on the couch next to Ed, who he slowly placed on his knee again. He took up the task of comforting the kid, he began to read. Sometime between now and twenty minutes ago, Maes left without a word. Within those twenty minutes, Ed had fallen asleep and Roy's house was peacefully quiet.

The two created a mirror image of before Hughes came.

(Ed's POV)

Ed woke up, finding himself on Roy's knee again. But he didn't complain or get embarrassed. He never really had a proper father, Roy was his next best thing. He was always there, looking out for him, but Ed just pushed him away, trying to be strong. He acted like he hated the man, but he never really did, he just disagreed sometimes and he didn't need him, but now that he does...

Ed saw the man as a father. For both, him and Al. He felt safe, it felt right, he felt like a child again.

Ed just smiled at his thoughts and burrowed his head lighting into Roy's leg and closed his eyes.

This was greeted by Roy awakening, thinking he was still asleep.

"You're too sweet asleep, Edward... You should always be this... a child. It suits you better..." Roy began to pet Ed, which now sent him back to real sleep.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Not soon after he woke up again, Doctor Yin dropped in. He slowly moved Ed, which slightly woke him, but he fell asleep quickly.

Roy greeted her. "He's asleep on the couch. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No, that's OK. I just came by to give you his diluted medicine. But may I ask how he is doing?" She handed him the bottle

"He felt sick after the injection this morning. But he's slept it off so far."

"Good, I hope he gets on his feet soon. Nice to see you, tell Ed I said hello, goodbye, Roy."

"Wait, I have a question. I know you didn't do any veterinary studies... But Ed keeps, burrowing his head into me when he's asleep. Do you have any idea why?"

"You're right, I didn't study animal behaviour. But I do know that cats lightly head butt to show affection and to claim objects as 'theirs'. Maybe Ed feels safe and secure with you and is 'claiming you'."

'He doesn't want me to leave... like his father... He's claiming me... so I don't leave him, when he needs me the most.' Roy turned to the couch and sighed. "Well, thank you, Doctor. Goodbye."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Five Days After (November)

 _Ed's mother, brother and father stood before him. All in a line, Al holding his mothers hand._

 _"Why have you forgotten... And left me?..." His childish voice echoing_

 _"Why are you complete... And you left me incomplete?..." A flash of a black heap of human, flashing in Ed's face, fading as the echo seceded_

 _The blond man didn't say a word and just turned, and began to leave, taking Trisha and Al with him._

 _"Mum! AL!" He tried to move, but was held in place by chains and black hands._

 _"Eddie, my boy... We have given you so many chances..." Joe appeared, holding Sam's mangled body in hand. Only just seen behind bright lights._

 _"NO! PLEASE-NO!" Ed struggling more, kicking and squirming_

 _"Teach him a lesson... Discipline him..." Charles bodiless form bellowed_

 _"KILL ME!... WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?!..." Sam's voice echoing in the air, pleading. Her blue eyes piercing his soul, her hazel hair stained with blood._

 _"NO! NO! PLEASE-PLEASE-NO! MUM! AL! ROY-DAD! PLEASE-HELP!" Ed pleaded to no one in sight_

 _Then it all started to fade. Roy's tone cutting through the chaos and pain._

He woke with a slight start. Breathing unevenly. Roy holding his shoulders, talking to him. He glazed past him, still lingering in his dream. He slowly tuned in. Sam, still silent.

"...metal... Look a... ED! Calm down! Look at me! Hey? Ed?!"

Ed moved his focus to Roy's eyes, trying control his breathing.

"Hey, calm down Fullmetal. Hey? Ed? Are you OK? Calm down... Breathe in... out... OK... in... out..."

Ed's breathing evened out as Roy slowly let go of him.

"I-I'm OK..." He looked away from Roy

"Hey, look at me. Are you really OK?"

Ed slowly looked at Roy, the fear of his dreams till lingering in his mind. "Y-yer... I'm OK now... As long as you stay..."

"If you want me to. I'll stay right here until you want me to leave."

(Roy's POV)

Roy could hear Ed, stirring greatly. He was yelling sleepily and Roy decided to check on him.

He came in to see Ed kicking and still sleepily yelling "No!... Please-No!... Mum... Al... Roy..."

Roy moved toward Ed. "Ed?" He cautiously, attempting to not get hit by his flying limbs, holding Ed's shoulders. "Hey? Fullmetal? Ed?! Calm down, it's OK. It's just a dream. HEY! Wake up!" Ed woke up startled and still clinging onto the dream. He looked straight past him, fear coating his eyes. "Fullmetal! Look at me Ed. ED! Calm down! Look at me! Hey? Ed?"

Ed started to focus on his face.

"Hey, calm down Fullmetal. Hey? Ed? Are you OK? Calm down... Breathe in... out... OK... in... out..."

Ed slowly calmed down and Roy let go of him

"I-I'm OK..." He everted his gaze away from Roy

"Hey, look at me. Are you really OK?"

Ed looked at Roy, the fear covering his golden eyes "Y-yer... I'm OK now... As long as you stay..."

"If you want me to. I'll stay right here until you want me to leave. What do you want me to do?"

Ed looked away again and fiddled with his blanket.

"You can tell me. What do you want?"

"It's nothing... don't worry."

"Ed?! It's OK, I'm sure I won't mind."

"Can... Can you..." Ed didn't want to say his request. But when he shifted in his bed and made room on the side Roy was at, he understood.

"Do you want me to stay here with you all night?"

He nodded slowly

"I told you I wouldn't mind. It's nothing to worry about, you need comfort... It's OK, Ed." Roy's face softened and got into bed with Ed.

Ed faced away from him and he stroked the back of his head.

"It's OK. You're fine... just try get some rest... I'm right here for you..." Ed was still shaking from his dream. 'Poor kid... He's traumatised...'

Soon Ed was asleep, but Roy stayed awake, 'If he wakes up... I should stay, he might freak out...'

Ed let out a light snore as he rolled to his back, his flesh hand on his chest and his automail dangling half off the bed. Ed slightly wrinkled his face and he rolled to now face Roy.

He found a potion, of his head resting on Roy's chest, cured on himself to fit between Roy's chin and knees. Roy rapped his arm over Ed's back. Ed just burrowed his head into Roy's chest, still fast asleep.

'At Least he's calmed down.'

Roy just signed at the sleeping child, as he was still slightly shaking. He closed his eyes and put his chin of Ed's head, ignoring the ears, and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Six Days After (November)

Ed woke up to the sound of a rhythmic beat and a constant push and retract movement. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Roy's chest and relaxed again.

'That's right... I asked him. I can't believe he stayed... I shouldn't wake him...'

Ed closed his eyes, only a bit tired and not wanting to wake Roy. He was comfortable so he just burrowed into Roy's chest lightly. Not even realising he had and if he did, not knowing why he would feel comfortable or natural to do it.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

He awoke peacefully, Ed's still still in his arms. He started to pet the back of his head and he began to purr. Slightly surprising Roy.

"You're up?"

"Hmm..." Still purring

"How long?" Roy pausing his petting

"A few hours?... I think." His brain most likely slow for sleep and Roy's earlier petting

"You could of woken me."

"No, it's OK. You looked happy and I was comfortable. I just zoned out to tell you the truth..."

Roy glanced at the clock '9:30am. I need to inject him... that will be fun!' He shifted his weight onto his elbow "Well, time for breakfast. Up you get."

Ed let out a disproving groan. "Fiiiine!" Ed slowly rolled into a sitting position, quiet elegantly.

"I have work tomorrow, Al should be back so you shouldn't be lonely."

The two stumbled down to coffee and breakfast. Ed took his place at the table as Roy made breakfast. Roy didn't let Ed use the kitchen, as last time, his animal instincts didn't 'mix well' with the stove.

"I don't need a baby sitter, Roy!" Ed said in a grotty tone

"You of all people should know, right now, you need constant help and comfort. Think of it as constant company, don't complain."

Ed just let out a huff of air and put his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand.

'How the hell did Al do this every morning for the past month... I can't even do it for the past few days!'

Ed wings were slightly twitching as he pulled them closer to his back, resting them on his shoulder blades. Ed had made flaps in his shirts so he could wear them with his wings. But once he trains himself, he can wear them as normal shirts, the holes perfectly concealed with his alchemy trick. It was more of an allusion, an eye trick than anything.

Ed stood and moved to the fridge next to Roy. 'Perfect!'

Roy quickly jabbed the boy.

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! NO-NO!"

"Come on, Ed. Only two more after this one. Don't make this harder than it already is." He spoke as he quickly inserted the liquid into the child's blood and pulling it out before being attacked. "Now, go lie down. I'll bring you food. This stuff is more dilute so you shouldn't feel as sick."

Ed mumbled something under his breathe, something about stupidity and Sam.

'He was properly talking to Sam... whoops...'

Sam would leave once he was injected and come back in the morning for a while until he was injected again. But then again, she only came once every few mornings. Coming less and less as each day passed.

Well that was what Ed said.

'I feel bad for the kid... He looks so depressed lately about Sam. At Least Al is back tomorrow.'


	19. Noises in the Night

_A thank you to my normal three brilliant reviewers:_

 _The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _Quiet Leaf_

Brenne

 _You're all brilliant XD I keep me motivated XD_

 _And a new reviewer:_

 _rosiehall2000_

 _Thx the motivation XD U made me write this chapter quicker, knowing that someone new was reading kept me going!_

 _And I give reviewers previews of my next chapter if I can get u through PM on . You seem to have yours_ disabled,I'm _not forcing u to do anything. Just saying :D_

 _Anyway..._

 _ENJOY ALL XD_

* * *

Chapter 19- Noises in the Night

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Seven Days After

Ed was peacefully sleeping, not dreaming, but in a blissful ignorant state.

Until Roy woke him. But not as he normally did. Ed felt a pinch in his arm, but he couldn't put his finger on what he was doing or how he was.

Ed tried to roll away from Roy, but he held him still by his shoulder.

"Leave-" His own yarn cutting himself off "-leave me alone..." Ed slurred, half opening his eyes to see Roy holding an empty syringe.

"See, it isn't that bad, now was it?"

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!" Ed tried to stand in one movement, but as he got half way up, he started to feel nauseous

"Hey, calm down. Don't stand so quick." Roy helped him sit again and his mind slowly stopped spinning. "Now, let's try that again. Slower."

Ed obeyed and slowly stood, half leaning on Roy as his head still protested with him.

"Al called just now."

"What he say? Has he left yet?"

"His train was delayed due to a bad storm. He'll be here late tonight-early morning maybe. You have to live out today alone. Sorry, Ed."

"Oh..." Ed looked at his feet as they slowly descended the stairs. "T-that's OK... I guess. I'll just train. I guess..."

"You can call me at lunch if you really need it. If you're feeling really bad, call me and I'll send someone over for you. If you're feeling sick, don't forget bathrooms are always available. I don't want to come to to clean up after you." They reached the kitchen, Roy still lectured and Ed zoned out once he sat down. His wings dropped, not even supporting themselves, he put his hand on his flesh hand, elbow on the table. "You need to... Food... shortage..."

Ed didn't get any deep sleep last night. A high pitched sound rung all night, still sounding and he couldn't get into deep sleep due to it. It kept reminding him of his time 'away', they used high pitched sounds as means of inflicting pain. If it was high and loud enough, no one else could hear it, not even Cameron and he was in pain.

His eyes began to droop and he fell into a short-lived nap. Roy tapped his shoulder lightly, waking him. Blinking a few times.

"Are you OK? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yer... But there's this high pitched sound... I couldn't get any deep sleep... I'll just sleep today."

"Is it still here? I can see what it is if you want."

"No... I'll try tune it out. I'll be fine. I just didn't really try last night... That's all."

"Well, you better. I'll ring you at lunch if you don't ring me. If you don't pick up I'll send someone to see if you haven't died. OK." Roy smiled down at him and pushed his unnoticed food closer. "Your mod swings have gotten better." Roy commented as he sat with his meal.

"Yer, Doctor Yin originally said once I start to get off my medicine, I should see immediate improvement..." Ed yarned again than shoved half his egg into his mouth.

"Well, that's great." Roy smiled over at him again.

'Why is he doing that?... He looks like I'm his child and I just got an A on a pointless in-class test...'

"It would be nice to not get yelled at for waking you up. Or have to comfort you _little_ wussy ass." He sipped at his coffee, smirking

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! HOT HEAD BASTARD!" Ed wailed

"Still know just how to hit your nerves. You have improved you didn't throw anything at me."

"Shut up..."

"Well, you really don't need to be...and... make..."

Ed's eyes began to droop again as he just finished eating and he drifted at Roy's words. His automail on his lap and his flesh arm holding up his head, the only two limbs not relaxed and limp.

Ed fell asleep on the table, while Roy lectured him on something pointless, like always.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"T-that's OK... I guess. I'll just train. I guess..."

'He sounds so tired. Did he even get any sleep last night?' "You can call me at lunch if you really need it. If you're feeling really bad, call me and I'll send someone over for you. If you're feeling sick, don't forget bathrooms." They reached their destination of the kitchen. Roy began to make their food as Ed took his normal seat away from the stove. He looked wiped "You need to eat enough food, but we do have a shortage of bread and egg, that was the last of them. I'll get some on my way home. I'll try get home early to keep you company. Oh and Ed," He turned around with Ed's food done to see Ed with his eyes shut, his body completely relaxed, his face unstressed. 'I know he didn't get enough sleep! What was he doing?' Roy moved over to the sleeping teen, placing the food on the table and tapped his flesh shoulder lightly. Causing Ed to blink himself awake. "Are you OK? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yer... But there's this high pitched sound... I couldn't get any deep sleep... I'll just sleep today." The chimera slurring his words

'Poor kid.' "Is it still here? I can see what it is if you want."

"No... I'll try tune it out. I'll be fine. I just didn't really try last night... That's all."

'Sure-sure, Ed. You need sleep! Peaceful sleep. Not sleep full of memories' "Well you better. I'll ring you at lunch if you don't ring me. If you don't pick up I'll send someone to see if you haven't died. OK." Roy smiled at the child, trying to cheer him up. 'He's still really sad, about Sam. I can't even do anything and let him come to me. I just want him to be OK.' Ed hadn't noticed the food he had placed in front of him and he pulled to closer to Ed. Moving to his place at the table "Your mod swings have gotten better."

"Yer, Doctor Yin originally said once I start to get off my medicine, I should see immediate improvement..." Ed yarned as he stuffed his face.

"Well that's great." Roy smiled at the boy. 'I might have to go to him about it all. I'll give him a few days. Maybe he'll open up to Al... I might test his stability today... It's dangerous but I want to see this for myself' "It would be nice to not get yelled at for waking you up. Or have to comfort you _little_ wussy ass." Smirking as he sipped his coffee.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! HOT HEAD BASTARD!" Ed bellowed

"Still know just how to hit your nerves. You have improved you didn't throw anything at me."

"Shut up..."

"Well, you really don't need to be yelling at this time of morning and soon I could teach you how to use and make your own eggs. Maybe it was a one-off occurrence with the stove... Ed?" The alchemists eyes had drooped shut and he was relaxed again. "Hopeless." Roy let out a sigh and lifted the boy slowly and moved to the couch. "You are such a deep sleeper when your sleep deprived. Even if it was for a night... See you tonight, Ed. Sleep well."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

The phones ring woke Ed, not even remembering falling asleep, let alone getting to the couch. He sluggishly moved to pick it up, it was around midday and Roy said he would call.

Ed yarned as he picked up the phone "Hello..."

 _"Good, you're up-or did I wake you?"_ Roy sounding overly happy on the other side of the line

"Woke me..." Ed's brain still processing slow

 _"How are you feeling?"_

"A little sick."

 _"Is that sound still annoying you?"_ Just at that, the sound re-entered his ears, previously he was unconsciously tuning it out.

Ed winced at the sound "It wasn't until you mentioned it... Thanks! And hurry up, I hate using phones! There so annoying for me to use." Ed has the receiver in the right location for his mouth but his ears are well above the intended height. Due to his better hearing, he could stand to use phones,but it wasn't favourable.

 _"I was just checking on you, but you should go back to bed, Fullmetal. You're grumpy."_

"Na-da! Bastard!" Ed slammed down the receiver and slowly made his was to his room. He used all his energy talking to the Colonel and wanted to go straight to sleep again. Even if he had to deal with the sound hammering his ears.

Ed flopped onto the bed on his stomach, his hair floating onto his back. It had been untied for the past month almost, he was always sleeping so he had no need to tie it up unless he went into public. His hair was covered with knots, though it was washed and clean, knots were always a constant pain. Ed didn't have the energy to do it himself, he was never bothered. It wasn't hurting him so it was left.

'Al should be back when I wake up tomorrow, I hope. Maybe even tonight.'

Ed grabbed a pillow and hugged it into his face, the sun warm on his head, as the sun was still high in the sky due to the time of day.

The sound stillrung in his ear, a continuous high pitched sound. It reminded him of their methods at 'away'. He cringed at the thought and brushed it aside as sleep took over as his subconscious blocked out the sound and he fell asleep, but not peacefully.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy got through his paper work with much speed today, due to Ed. Much to Riza's happiness, he was walking out as she unclipped her safety asking where he was going. Roy had to calm her down and tell her the delightful news of finally finishing on time for once.

He zipped home, beating the really bad traffic he normally gets stuck in. Deciding to check on Ed first, he quietly moved into the study/Ed's room. The teen was in the still sun warm bed fast asleep. Light snoring sounding from the chimera.

Roy had discovered that when Ed was in deep enough sleep, he lightly snored and his wings, tail and ears, extra limbs would twitch slightly on the odd occasion.

Roy decided to leave him and not make dinner for him and let him sleep. 'Al should be back by morning before I go to work, if the trains ran on time. I really don't want to leave him alone... Scar has killed another state alchemist. Though many people think he's dead, I still don't feel too safe leaving him alone.'

Roy finished his dinner and went to check on Ed. He slowly opened the door to his room and saw him having a nightmare.

"Al... Roy... Winry..." Ed had his face wrinkled and he was rolling around on the double bed.

Roy moved over to the little alchemist. He sat on the bed and took his shoulders and shook him lightly. Waking him quickly. He wasn't too attacked to the dream and came around quickly.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Hhm..." A light tone to his mumble. He slowly sat up into a sitting position next to Roy. He got his automail hand and pushed it over his hair on his head, trying to calm himself. He was behind his ears when it got court in his hair. "Damn it... I really need to brush it..." He attempted to fish the hairs out of his own hand, finding it to be greatly difficult.

'I should probably do it... he looks like he's struggling.' Roy the grabbed his flesh hand and put it in his lap. "I'll do it." He began to pull all the hair from the joints of his fingers and palm. He quickly freed Ed's hand. "Are you tired?"

"Not really."

'Like hell, you're not tired! OK, let me try something Al suggested then.' He stood next to the bed, careful not to unbalance Ed. "I'll go get a brush and brush it for you. It's a mess."

"No, it's OK. Really." Waving his hands in his face

"I insist. You need it..."

Roy ducked into the bathroom and grabbed the brush.

"I really don't need you to do it..."

Roy took a seat on the bed again "Sit here." He pointed in front of himself, Ed making a fuss about rotation 5cm. Roy pulled away at the knots, Ed wincing every few hard pulls. His tail's tip flicking up and down. After a good 5 minutes of brushing it was a smooth ride. Al suggested to brush his brothers hair if he's on edge, he said it comforts him, makes him drowsy. But also Ed needed to have his hair brushed.

Edward's tail began to slow and halt all movement. Roy could see the edge of Ed's face, as his eyes began to become half lidded and then droop. 'Wow... He really does get drowsy... That is weird. Saying that I don't have long hair so I don't know the feeling.'

Roy put his hand on Ed's head and made it follow behind the brush softly and slowly. The young alchemist then began to softly purr as he drifted off to sleep, leaning back into Roy for support as he was lulled into sleep.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

'He's so rough! Al's softer than this!' Roy pulled a large knot, making Ed wince.

The knots then ceased to exists as Roy had finished. Ed was about to move from his sitting position when Roy's brushing made him feel a little drowsy. He could feel his eye lids drooping and he invited the idea.

Roy then started to smooth out his hair with his hand, making it impossible not to purr, though sleepy he couldn't help but slightly purr.

As his eyes fully shut he felt himself finally fall into Roy's chest and falling asleep. The noise still lingering in his ears.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Al had gotten off his train, heading towards Roy's house. The train station was only a few minutes from his house. Roy said he had chosen his house due to it's most perfect location between HQ and the station.

Al made it to the door and knocked, soon to be answered by Roy.

"Good you're back. How was your trip? Besides, the train being delayed of cause."

"Uneventful, luckily. And here?"

"Edward had a few major nightmares, but we handled them. He has bee having trouble sleeping last night and today, due to a high pitched noise. He says it's constant and neither of us can tell where it's coming from. He said not to worry but I thought I might tell you."

"I'll look into it tomorrow. If it's still hanging around then. I'll be up with nii-san. Thank you, Roy. For letting us stay, we have been so much trouble."

"No, it's nothing. I started it..."

"Well I guess were even them." Al 'smiled' at Roy who picked up on the signal sent and smiled back.

Al moved to his brother room to see him on his stomach, his face squeezed slightly, mumbling something Al couldn't quite pick up on.

He moved to his brother side and took up his normal chair, placing his hand near Ed's flesh one.

"Nii-san, I'm right here. It's just a dream, OK."

Ed instantly relaxed and grabbed Al's hand and began to lightly snore.

'Roy brushed his hair.'


	20. Free Children

A huge thank you to my normals:

 ** _The Flame Alchemist 13_**

 ** _The Quiet Leaf_**

 _And_ _ **Brenne**_

 _AND TO:_

 **Grey Child**

AND **Shiloh Moon**

Two new reviews

Thank you all guys

ENJOY XD

* * *

Chapter 20- Free Children

* * *

(Maes' POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Four Days After (November)

 **(A/N Same date when Maes came around last time. When he wanted to ask Ed questions)**

 _"I'll go ask-"_ A muffled yell sounded from the receiver _, "Ed said that he should be fine. But Hughes, be cautious, he's still more than a little, let's say... unstable."_

"Of cause. I am better with children than you are. I have a little girl. Who just looks so adorable in this cute-"

 _"-Maes!"_

"But Mustang-g! dragging out his friends name "She's too cute!"

 _"I get you're good with children. I don't disagree. But he's a traumatised mess of a child. they are harder to handle than cute little girls..."_

"But I do deal with my traumatised child."

 _"Do you have a kid I don't know about?!"_

"Yer. You."

The two shared a friendly laugh

"I'll be over soon."

"Ok, I'll make sure he's comfortable and ready when you get here. See you soon Hughes."

Roy hung up and let Maes with the dial tone.

'I'm worried about the kid... I don't want to set him off or break him...'

Maes made his way towards Roy's home. It was less than ten-minute drive, easily a half and hour walk.

Maes got his composure and grabbed his papers and slowly made his way to the door. He rapped on the door, to get an almost instant opened door.

"We've set up on the couches."

Roy led Maes to where Ed sat, cross-legged on the large couch. Roy took a seat next to Ed while Hughes took a position opposite them.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?"

He just nodded and took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes. He let it out and opened his eyes. "Yer, I'm ready. I want to do this for myself too. Let's just get it over with."

Maes nodded and Mustang put his arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled his a little closer and smiled down at the kid, who weakly smiled back.

"I just need two things from you. I need you to tell me if you recognise any of the people in photo's I show you and if anyone is missing. Then I need you to do a weak recount of your 'experience'. Is that OK?" He spoke slowly and calmly.

Ed just simply nodded again.

"You can just nod yes and no. OK?"

"Hhm..." Ed mumbled as he scooted closer to Roy so they were hip to hip. Roy holding his flesh shoulder tighter.

Maes pulled out photos of all the men and women who were detained. An array of ten people all with a 'yes' from Ed, he the hesitantly showed a photo of Joe, knowing who he was, knowing Ed know who he was. But he had to show him, get an answer and reaction for his report.

As soon as Ed's eyes laid on the photo he flinched even closer to Roy. He closed his eyes tight and nodded quickly into Roy's chest, shaking. Maes quickly put the photo away on the bottom of the pile so it was unseen and waited for the kid to regain his composure.

"Hey, Ed. It's OK. Do you want to keep going?" Roy had the parental tone, Maes always thought existed within the man but never emerged. His face softened as Ed shifted so he was sitting in the man's lap and nodded.

"You comfy? Ready?"

Ed nodded again, still shaking but not too badly.

The next photo was of a man who was released, Maes not knowing who he was.

"Is he still in prison?" Ed said weakly and unhappily, looking up at Roy.

"No, remember. Cameron and Mark were realised after their chips were checked out."

"So you know him?"

"Yes, he is a chimera. Nice guy." Ed still speaking weakly and shakily

"Last one. This Mark?"

Ed nodded looking slightly shocked and scared. "W-was that it... That can't be it can it?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Charles-Roy! That man who was always over the loud speaker! He-he wasn't found!"

"It's OK, Ed. I'm sure they found him... Right, Hughes?"

"What does he look like?"

"I never saw him... He was always over the speaker..." Ed grabbed onto Roy's pants tightly.

"We can always find him, Ed. He can't hurt you. Plus no one knows you are here and I have neighbours and Al to keep an eye out, OK." Roy put his arm around Ed's middle and pulled his close. "And you can't forget about me." Roy exclaimed proudly "You have the mightily Flame alchemist to keep you safe." Roy said in a joking tone.

"Not unless it rains, wet match." They all shared a laugh, Ed more forcing his.

"Are you OK to counting?" Maes asked kindly, he was busy

He nodded

"This may be hard for you, Ed. But I do need you to recount your 'experience'. It doesn't need to be detailed, just things like what they asked you, what you told them and what they did to you. Are you OK with doing that for me, Ed?"

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep, unsteady breath and let it out even shakier. He slowly opened his eyes and met Maes'. Before Maes realised he was Ed started, racing at his words like getting them put faster would lessen the pain.

"They used alchemy as a torture technique, along with bright lights, they asked me about a range of missions and operations I was unfamiliar with, except one." Ed took a deep breath and continued "The Philosopher Stone project, I didn't tell them the truth, more of an extended lie, I told then it was the ingredients to a human, not human souls, they did, believe me, I had no other useful information so they 'paired' me with a hawk." Another deep long breath. "They tested me and attempted to 'control' or discipline me, failing, then Sam got hit by a car and they 'paired' me with..." Ed slowed down took long breaths and started up again, Roy holding him tight every time he stopped, reassuring him. "They then tried to discipline me again, high pitched sounds, pain related, chemical and they beat me." He now closed his eyes and kept them shut "They then chipped me, took my memories and put me on security, they made me kill... and I almost killed Roy... and-and-they..." Ed was uncontrollably shaking.

"That's enough Ed." Maes made him stop, it was painful to watch. "You have given me more than enough."

"It's OK, Ed. We're right here." Roy pulled him tighter and pet his head. "Breathe in, out, in, out. That's it... You don't need to say anymore, just calm down."

Ed was still had his eyes firm shut and shaking badly. Roy started to rock Ed who responded well to it, he slowly calmed down and started falling asleep.

Hughes looked at the clock '3pm, I need to go, I have a meeting in half an hour...' Maes didn't want to make things worse by talking so he mouth to Roy, _I need to go. Sorry. Will you be OK?_

 _Yes, go. He'll be fine. Just go quietly_ , Roy responded

He quietly slipped out of the house feeling bad for the disaster he had made. 'I knew Roy would make a good father.'

* * *

(Ed's POV)

A Month, Two Weeks and Eight Days After (November)

The sun was just peering over the horizon, dawn. Due to the additional animals within Ed, he would wake up at dawn and fall asleep at dusk, when he wasn't being interfered by medicine. As he slowly woke up he could feel coming cold in his, it reassured him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He opened his eyes slowly to see Al's hand, his face instantly lit up as he heard Al's voice.

"Morning, nii-san. Sleep well?"

"When did you get back?"

"Last night. Now tell me the truth, OK. Is that sound still there?" Al insisted with a forceful tone.

Ed listened, but nothing shrieked in his ears. "Actually, no."

"Good. Hungry?"

Ed quickly nodded and trotted down the stairs with Al.

Roy already making his coffee.

"Early much. Did I wake you? I didn't think I was that loud."

"No, I just get up at this time of the morning."

"I'll make you something them."

* * *

(Al's POV)

Roy placed food in front of Ed and went to prepare something else, Al concluded it to be the needle. He started to walk towards Ed when he dropped something and it rolled under the table, unnoticed by Ed who was happily eating his food. Then Al had a brilliant idea, as Ed put his fork down, Al went to move across the room and bumped the fork from Ed's grip onto the floor.

"My fork!"

* * *

(Roy's POV)

The two young alchemist came waltzing into the kitchen 'It's 5:40am god damn it! Are they crazy! Who gets up at this time of day for fun?!' "Early much. Did I wake you? I didn't think I was that loud."

"No, I just get up at this time of the morning."

"I'll make you something them." 'Crazy... Crap I need to inject him today!'

He cooked Ed his meal, then assembled the needle, unseen by Ed. But he dropped a piece of metal that rolled under the table, Ed still unaware of the location of the needle. He climbed under the table as Ed dropped his fork.

"My fork!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Ed. Just pick it up."

As Ed reached for his fork, it was perfect for Roy to inject the boy. Grabbing his hand and putting the liquid in quickly, moving away as the boy raged.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why the fuck were you under the table?!"

"I dropped something..."

"You mean you didn't do that on purpose?"

"No, did you make him drop his fork?" Al nodded at Roy "Nice! But that was your last shot, Ed, your free."

"THANK GOD! I never want to see any needles, ever again."

'I don't want to be around flu season...'

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Two Months, Two Weeks and Eight Days After (December)

The location and identity of Charles were still unknown and Scar had killed another alchemist in Central. He cared for all his subordinates and when one was in any danger he bid to protect them. Which meant when his youngest was in danger from Scar he did not delay in bringing him in to give him some military personnel to protect him 24/7.

Ed walked into is office, loudly, Al following behind. Relaxing into him chimera state, behind closed doors.

His eyes a bright yellow of a cat, his teeth pointed long his mouth fitting together like a puzzle. His wings reaching the top of his calf, his golden ears pricking above his hair, tail almost sweeping the floor. "What do you want, Mustang, I'm still on leave!" Ed took a seat on one of the two in front of his desk.

"This is about Scar and getting you some MP. You need some 24/7, so due to your 'condition' I have assigned Lieutenant Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Havoc. This will be until further notice. Understood Fullmetal?"

"Yer, yer... Can I go now?"

"Yes, you are dismissed, Fullmetal. They will escort you everywhere and stay with you at the barracks-"

"-I get it Mustang. See ya 'round."

"Thank you, Colonel." Al added politely

Roy waved at the boys and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"Thank you, Colonel." Al shut the door and turned to his brother. "There is no need for you to be so rude, brother."

Ed didn't respond to Al's comment, just went on to another subject, being the MP standing, waiting for them. Ed let out a yawn and stretched his real arm over his head before changing back into his human 'suit'.

"Ready to go, Cheif?" Havoc said past a cigarette.

"Sure, let's just go..."

"Thank you." Al followed his brother and the two soldiers out.

It only took five minutes to drive to the barracks, but Riza insisted and Ed didn't complain so the car was the transport.

They walked in and practically collapsed onto the couch, relaxing again out of his 'suit'. His eyes shut, Al was sure he was almost asleep.

"Ed, go to bed for god's sake. If you're this tired you should just go have a nap."

Al got a response of Ed sluggishly sitting up and moving to the bedroom, where he repeated the same action on his comfier bed falling asleep instantly, with the door open a light snore could be heard.

"What did Chief do today to get so tired?"

"He kept his full human appearance for more than he is used to. It wears him out."

"Poor thing. At least, he's easier to keep track of this way. Havoc, you can take the first night shift. I've got the second. We'll take the day together." He nodded and the two moved a chair next to the door, either side.

Al moved into the room and sat in his chair and began to read noticing the plate on his arm which he attacked was coming lose.

'I should get Winry to attach that properly...'


	21. Fight or Flight

_Shout out to:_

 _ **The Flame Alchemist 13**_

 _ **Shiloh Moon**_

 _ **Rosie**_

 _ **Quiet Leaf**_

 _And **Brenne**_

* * *

Chapter 21- Fight or Flight

* * *

(Roy's POV)

A Month, Three Weeks and Two Days After

"Thank you for letting us stay for the past few weeks, Roy. We are both very grateful." Al nudged Ed, who had half fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"You can stay longer if you would like." Roy leaning his top half, half out of his car window to the two boys who were at the curb of the dorms.

"No-no, it's OK. I'm just tired, it's dusk. You know my sleeping pattern." Ed managed to blurt out.

"Don't forget you applied for three months worth of leave. Take it all. Don't forget you still need to figure out your mental state, Fullmetal."

"Yer-yer... I can't hold this much longer. Let's hurry this up."

"Of cause. That's another thing. You need to be able to hold your human 'form' for over eight hours. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ed said mockingly

"Good. Now rest, take it easy for a while. You need it, kid." Roy reverting to his more casual tone he had kept up with the boys over their stay.

Ed's eyes began to droop and change their appearance. Roy know he needed to let his subordinate go. "I hope to see you both before these two moths are over."

"Will do. Thank you again, Roy. Goodbye." Al giving the Colonel a polite wave goodbye. Returning a wave as he began to drive off, seeing Al hurry Ed inside in the sight of his mirrors.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Two Months, Three Weeks and One Day After (December)

The phone rung, waking both Ed and Jean.

"Would.. you... get that, Al." Ed muttered lazily

"Hello, this is Alphonse speaking."

 _"Hello, Al. It's Winry. I thought since you both never call me, I would call you for a check up on Ed. I've been busy myself and haven't been able to find time to stop for the past few months, everyone wants their automail cold and snow ready and such. How's everything going so far?"_

"Good. Ed is recovering very well. He can hold his form for a few hours or so now and he is perfectly mentally stable." Al beamed

 _"That's wonderful! May I talk to him?"_

"Of course, let me get him for you. Ed!"

"What..." Ed emerging from his room, rubbing his eye.

"Winry is on the phone for you."

"Give it here then." He said lazily, getting the receiver, holding it in his difficult position. "Hello?"

 _"How is the new plate?! Is your automail holding up fine?! Have you been keeping my pride in good condition?!"_ Winry loud enough for even Al to hear, as Ed pulls the phone from his ear.

"Slow down would you... One at a time. The plate you replaced is fine. But it is coming loose, you will need to fix it when we come down next."

 _"That reminds me! Are you planing on coming down for Christmas?!"_

"You're right. Christmas isn't that far off... It wouldn't kill to visit. What do you think Al about going home for Christmas this year?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well, catch a train and should be there Christmas morning."

Winry finally calming down, too quiet to hear.

"Yes-Of course. Calm down. No. Fine... We'll see you soon. Goodbye." Ed placed down the receiver while uttering his 'goodbye'. "Don't bother me, Al. Thanks." Ed smiled at Al as he sat cross-legged on the couch and shifted into his 'suit'. Taking in slow, deep breaths, closing his eyes and just sitting still.

Havoc stood up after ten minutes of this and walked over to Al who was reading in a seat not far from him. "What's he doing?" He whispered

"Training. He needs to hold his 'suit' for eight hours he has to up to about six."

"How long will he sit like that?"

Riza sighed, who was sitting not far behind them. "Leave it, Havoc."

"Yes, mam." He said sadly, retaking his seat. Lighting a cigarette.

* * *

(Jean's POV)

After almost three hours of Ed sitting, Al and Jean playing poker and Riza, actually, doing her job. Ed became restless.

"I'm going out on a walk. I'll be back soon-"

"-We have to go with you, Edward." Riza said, standing with Ed.

"It's just a walk-"

"-We'll just be following you. It's not we are restricting you from going anywhere."

"I guess... Fine. Al you might as well come if you want too."

"Sure."

Ed made his way to a park, not far from the barracks, it was just past midday, on a Wednesday, so the park was practically empty.

"Chief, what were you planning on doing here, alone?"

"I most of the time run around, stretch, things I can't do inside..."

"Like what?" Jean still worried about the boys' plans

His face reddened "Nothing-Nothing-I-It's stupid!"

"Nii-san, you don't even tell me. What do you do?"

"It's stupid..." Bowing his head embarrassedly.

"Ed, you can trust us." Riza's mother mode activated

His face reddened once more. "I-I..." Mumbling the last of it

"I didn't catch that, Chief."

"I... try fly..." He almost whispered

"That's so cool! Can you?!" The solider actually ecstatic over this

"Well, kinda... People are always a problem... I can a little... But I do fall on my face... a lot..."

"That's still cool. I'm sure you will do flawlessly some day." Jean smiling down at the still red teenager.

Jean looked up as the continued walking, clouds collecting, looking like it could snow. Not only five minutes later, his forecast was accurate.

"Look at that..." Catching snow on his out streaked hand. "You like snow, Chief, Al?"

"It never really snowed much back home. So it's always nice to see some." Ed said cheerfully.

"I think it's beautiful how it dances in the wind."

"Stop being poetic, Al." Ed rolling his eyes as he playfully elbowed his brother, the two slightly laughing

The walk had been nice, a few laps of the park and get back to the barracks, so far no incidents and it seemed like a smooth ride back. Too smooth really, the two soldiers shouldn't have let down their guard. Shouldn't of let Ed down.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Stop being poetic, Al." Elbowing Al playfully as they walked to the edge of the park, back to the barracks.

He walked at the head of the group, Al behind, Havoc to his left and Hawkeye to his right. He let his guard down, he felt protected. That was until his instincts warned him of someone coming at him. Just as the hand reached for him, he bounced back into Al, making him slightly dazed, but Al quickly moved backwards with him. He gained his bearings seeing Riza and Jean pointing their guns at him.

"Hands up! Stay where you are!" Hawkeye ordered to the man started moving his hands to the ground, crumbling it under the two close by soldiers, quickly moving towards Ed. Ed began to run, Al not too far from him.

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' **(A/N This is set before Scar ever attacked Ed, just so we're all clear.)**

Ed quickly clapped, placing his hands on the ground, creating a wall between, him and his attacker. The wall not long lived as it came tumbling down not only five seconds later, not even slowing Scar. "Dammit, what the hell?!" Ed yelled towards Al. "I haven't done anything to set anyone against me- Scratch that. I've done a lot! I haven't given anyone reason to go after my life, though!"

They couldn't go back towards Riza and Jean, so they would circle around the park.

The man was gaining ground on them, Ed was exhausted from all his training and wasn't running at his normal speed. Even with his extreme speed he had in his chimera form, he couldn't risk breaking his form and exposing himself. He wasn't ready yet.

Scar touched a tree, deconstructing the base, sending more trees with it. Blocking the path ahead of the boys.

"CRAP! AL, LEFT!" The two took a left and moved out of the park into the street. Scar sent a wave of alchemy in front of the brothers, smashing the wall in their path.

"Who are you?! Why are you after me?!"

"Look at it this way. If there is someone to create you, then there is someone to destroy you, as well."

"Scar..."

Ed clapped his hand and grabbed a close piece of metal nearby, creating a knife. He started to feel a little lightheaded and swayed slightly on his feet for a slight moment.

'Crud! I don't feel too good...' Ed took a quick glance at Al, Al know that Ed wasn't going well. They both charged, Ed leading with his knife in his automail hand. Scar grabbed his arm, sending him into the wall next to him, bashing his head. Barraging his free arm into the armor, sending him into the opposite wall. Ed fell straight to the ground almost completely limp, reverting into his chimera state.

"Automail... and you're a chimera... You poor creature. No one can undo what has done to you. I shall return you to God." He advanced the dazed alchemist, who still sat on the floor, chin drooped his chest.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"Nii-san!" Al ran towards Scar and belted him into the wall behind.

"Alphonse, Edward!" Riza quickly making up ground between them. Aiming at the man, now gaining his composure, dodging the bullet, grazing his shoulder.

The street almost empty, minus a few scared, running patents. Scar knew he was beaten, the soldier now in easy shooting distance, a suit of armor blocking him from his intended target. Though said target was immobilised, he was too well protected.

He placed his hands on the ground collapsing into the sewerage line below, creating a coverage of dust in its wake.

Al quickly aided his brother. He slowly helped him stand, his head still wobbling on his neck, legs not supporting him well. "Nii-san? Are you OK?"

"W-w-waa-h..." He closed his eyes and leaned on Al completely.

"Nii-san? Can you stand?"

Ed just groaned, eyes still closed.

Riza slowly made her way through the still lingering dust, towards the young alchemists. "No sign of him. What's wrong, Ed?" He slowly opened his eyes, confusedly looked in her direction, eyes unfocused. "I think he was a concussion, Alphonse. We need to wait here until Jean comes with the back up I got him to call for." She paused and saw Ed's uneasy stance. "You should lay him down."

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Automail... and you're a chimera... You poor creature. No one can undo what has done to you. I shall return you to God." He couldn't focus right, his head too heavy, tired, pounding sitting on his chest.

"Nii-san!" Ed couldn't remember where he was or who he was there. Who was talking or why he should listen.

Then someone hoisted him up, he wasn't ready and immediately found the body of the figure hoisting him. "Nii-san? Are you OK?"

He tried to respond "W-w-waa-h..." but nothing intelligent would form. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea washed completely over him.

"Nii-san? Can you stand?"

He wanted to say 'no' but he couldn't form the two letters, his brain much too slow moving.

"No sign of him. What's wrong, Ed?"

'Who's talking?...' He slowly opened his eyes and confusedly looked at the blurry figure in front of him. "I think he was a concussion, Alphonse. We need to wait here until Jean comes with the back up I got him to call for. You should lay him down."

'That is the best idea!' The only five words he processed this whole time and he happily let them lower him onto the ground, using a jacket as a pillow. He closed his eyes and went to fall asleep when someone was tapping his cheek. He groaned as he opened eyes slowly. Jean kneeling next to him, he rolled his head to the side.

"Don't be like that, Chief."

* * *

(Jean's POV)

"Don't be like that, Chief. You have a concussion, you can't sleep. Sorry, buddy." Ed just groaned again, blinking most likely to clear his slightly blurry vision. "How are you feeling?"

"Like... Crap..." Ed slurred

"I'm serious, chief. How are you really feeling, pains, nauseous?"

"Before I was... A headache..." His eyes drifted like he forgot he was talking to someone.

"Chief?"

"Hmn..." Eyes drifting back to him. "Right... Blurry vision..." Then slight fear shined in his eyes. "S-scar... w-where..." He tried to sit up, slight fear in his words.

"Calm down, he's gone. Just relax, lie back down, Chief." Jean pushing back on his chest. "Just stay still for a while. You can leave in ten more minutes or so, so just relax. You did hit your head pretty hard." The kid now unfocused again, staring at nothing past Jean's head.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"He will be fine. Just lots of rest. He's getting some now, best not to disturb him. He should be up and running in a few days. You said you were planning on going away, that should be fine. Just keep track of his symptoms and call me if there are anymore problems." Doctor Yin had just come out of the now sleeping Ed's room.

"Thank you, Doctor." Al 'smiled' as she left

"Have a nice holidays, to you two officers as well."

"You too, Doctor Yin." Riza politely returned

Al turned towards his brother's room, worry in his 'eyes'.

He watched his brothers chest rise and fall, his golden hair covering his face, light snores confirming he was resting.

Riza came up behind him can placed her hand on his shoulder. "She said he'll be fine."

* * *

Two Months, Three Weeks and Five Days (December)

25th of December

Next Chapter XD

* * *

 **Important Notice:**

I will be doing 'real' events, that happened in the series. If you would like a specific sequence etc. just PM me or drop a review, stating which one you would like to see. I'll see what I can do XD

In timeline wise we are before Nina *cries* and Hughes *cries even more* deaths. FYI. So really anything is in the ballpark. XD


	22. Fullmetal Christmas

_Shout out to my reviews:_

 _-The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _-The Quiet Leaf_

 _-Brenne_

 _-Shiloh Moon_

 _ENJOY XD_

* * *

Chapter 22- Fullmetal Christmas

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two Months, Three Weeks and Four Days (December)

"Really! I'm serious! Go spend Christmas with your own families!" Ed protesting

"No can do, Chief. We need to look after you." Smiling at the boy while arguing at the station.

"But it's Christmas!"

"We've already organised a late Christmas. It's not trouble, Chief."

"But-!"

"-And my family are all out of the country at the moment. It would be better than spending Christmas alone, Edward." Riza trying to convince the kid that he had them going with him to Resembool instead of staying at Central or with their families.

"Still..."

"It's fine, Edward. It really is OK." Riza mothering the child again.

"Fine... But you are going to be treated like a guest, not like you are working. I'm sure Winry will insist anyway."

(Al's POV)

"I need to do something quickly before we leave."

"It better be quick, nii-san. Our train leaves in half an hour."

"I will. I'll be right back." Ed started to sprint away from the station

"Wait! Edward!" Riza beginning her chase after the now chimera child. Running at his fast speed, a red blur past passing patients.

"Chief!" Jean hurrying after him as well

* * *

(Roy's POV)

There was a knock on his door, a hurried frantic bash really. He made his way to the door. Casually opening it to find no one, but seeing a red blur of something round a close corner. He was about to go back inside when a small wrapped box and letter, court his eye on the step.

He carried the small box inside. A poorly wrapped blue box, with a scrubby ribbon tied the letter to the top, labeled 'Roy'. He untied the bow and opened the letter.

' _You are something special, Roy._

 _A father is made when a baby pops out of a woman or dumped on a doorstep._

 _But it takes someone special to be -on top of being a father- a dad._

 _Thank you, Bastard Colonel._

 _You are the special something we never really had._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Edward Elric (_ _ **not**_ _a shrimp)_ '

Roy really didn't know what to think. 'What the hell, Fullmetal...' Was the only thought in the man's mind. It was out of character for a thank you to ever come out of Ed and now he was calling him his dad. He was touched, no one was saying he wasn't, but he was speechless that the hotheaded, arrogant, shrimp would ever say something like this. Even though his medicine and chimera-ness put him off sometimes, he had gotten control of all of that. He was 100% good, old Fullmetal when writing and delivering said card and gift.

He put aside the letter after reading it twice more. Picking up the lid of the box after undressing it. Inside sat a wet match, with an arrow pointing to it 'You'.

All of the touching, happy, fuzzy feeling just lit up in flames of hatred. That was definitely 100% good, old Fullmetal for you. Roy knew there would be something that was too good to be true.

But his ignition gloves never came out and the bin was never opened.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Two Months, Three Weeks and Five Days (December)

 **25th of December**

The train ran through the night, leaving at 11pm and arriving at Resembool late night, 4am if on time. They purchased a private car, like always now, so Ed could sleep in peace. Of course, Al watched Ed carefully the whole ride, who laid opposite him, head on sleeping Riza's lap. He sat next to Jean, who leant on the window looking at the blurred 'traffic' of trees outside fly by in a blur.

Jean glanced across at the two asleep across from him as he yawned. "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen. If only we had Hughes' camera... Riza would blush so much." Snickering at his comment.

"Mr. Havoc, if you want to rest I'll wake you if anything happens."

"No, it's OK."

"If you're worried about me being lonely, I'm used to it. It's OK, really."

"Only if you're 100% sure."

"Really, rest. I'll be fine."

"Nothing better happen." Jean said in a mocking stern tone. He then quickly nodded off.

It was peaceful, quiet, besides the quiet snores from the two sleeping males and the occasional mumble from Ed. Until an announcement came over the speaker as the train stopped between stations.

"I'm sorry we seem to have an obstruction of some type of livestock or animal on the tracks. Please stay calm as this will be fixed quickly, though we are short staffed, we will get this handled as soon as we can. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your patients."

This awoke the two soldiers, Ed still sound asleep.

"I hope we get to Resembool before morning." Al coating his words with worry

"They said that they would get it fixed quickly. It's only some animal, I'm sure it won't be long." Riza mothering the metal child.

Then a shriek sounded from one of the staff outside. Frantic yells and a monstrous growl, shriek, an inhuman raw.

Riza quickly woke up Ed, who was instantly frozen at a noise they all couldn't hear. The look on his face, one that he awoke from his nightmares from.

"Havoc, stay with Edward. Al, come with me." She pulled out her gun. But before they could leave Ed grabbed hold of them both.

"No-No... You can't... He... Please... Not... Safe... Please..." It was a whisper, covered with fear and angst.

"Nii-san-"

"-You can't!"

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed was gently shaken by Riza. He was expecting to be met by happy, Christmas like cheers for their arrival at Resembool. But the sound he was greeted with was not cheery.

"Where are you 35..." A voice he hoped to never hear again. A voice he was scared to hear, it shoved up all the fear that was deep within him. All of the fear from his time 'away' all returned at once.

That was then when Al and Riza moved. He couldn't let them face him. He couldn't lose them. He grabbed them with a death grip. Trying to voice his worry and fear. "No-No... You can't... He... Please... Not... Safe... Please..." But he just sounded like the sacred child he was.

"Nii-san-"

"-You can't!"

"35. Come here!" Ed panicky looked out the window. He saw a large black figure standing at the window. He stumbled out the door, covered with fear. Riza shooting at the figure, missing. Al leading Ed somewhere, but he didn't care where Havoc not far behind. "You can't run from me 35! 18 and 25 failed in their escape! You cannot escape either!"

Ed tried to block out his accusations and orders be his fear coated brain couldn't.

He could no longer hear gun shots and Jean was no longer on their tail.

Al made his way out of the cart, pulling Ed with him. He was skeptical about going out, but he couldn't fight Al's hold on his wrist.

"35! Don't make me use IT! You know I will use IT! Stop running! NOW! 1-2-3!" Then a high pitched note strung through his ears, worse than it ever did, over his time 'away' or that time when it sounded at Roy's place. It went through his ears like a bullet through skin, painful and burning.

His legs stopped working as he belted his voice box with a screaming wail of pain. He covered his ears and gritted his teeth as he rolled around on the floor.

The pitch increased and the pain tripled. That was when he heard a voice he had missed. A voice he knew was there, but was also long gone. Breaking through the ringing and the pain for a second 'For once I'm telling you, not to sleep, Edward!' But it was far too late, he blacked out as soon as she finished her sentence.

* * *

Once Ed came around, he could feel he was being carried, roughly, under an arm. He tried to move, even just open his eyes. But the alchemist felt heavy and dazed.

Ed felt himself being put down and he could feel someone next to him as he was slumped up next to them. They smelt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who they were. That was until he remembered the situation he was in.

 _You can't run from me 35! 18 and 25 failed in their escape! You cannot escape either!_

It was Cameron. He could smell Mark as well, he wasn't far either.

Though his brain was slowly starting to speed up, he still felt heavy. Then it clicked. He was drugged.

"You're all going to be very helpful for me. Now that I have 35, I can begin my work. 18, you will have the honor of being my first."

"Honor!" Ed felt Cameron puff out. "You turned us into a chimera! Edward is a child and you plan to use him! You drugged us all! Drugged a child! For your own sick experiments!"

Ed wanted to tell him off for calling him a child, but he was right.

"How dare you! You should be honored! You are helping the greater good!"

"Greater good! HA!" Ed would feel the struggle the chimera dog was fighting the effects of the drug. "More like your 'greater good'! Which isn't even a good enough reason!"

"SILENCE! YOU MUT!" He blew a whistle which made Ed shudder as well as Cameron. He could hear Cameron groan over his own.

"Sorry, Ed. I didn't realise you were with us." Cameron whispered. "The effects you're feeling won't last much longer. Promise. You should sleep, he can't do anything until light anyway. Rest is best for now." Ed was rested on Cameron's chest and he could hear his heartbeat and feel his lungs expand and retract. Lulling him to sleep, which was made easier by the drug, heavy in his system. Happy that it was a warm Christmas day.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"35. Come here!" They all turned to look out the window at the menacing voice. A large black figure standing in the darkness of the window. Ed went straight to the door.

"Al, Havoc! Get Edward out of here!" At Riza's orders, she began shooting at the figure, missing, shocking even her. Al quickly took her orders and began leading Ed outside.

The gunshots stopped from Riza. "Go! I'll cover!" Jean stopping, using a door as cover as he fired. Soon his fired ceased as he got Ed out of the, way too long, cart.

"35! Don't make me use IT! You know I will use IT!"

'It?...' Al looking back at Ed, who was coated in a thick layer of fear.

"Stop running! NOW! 1-2-3!" Ed fell to the ground, covering his ears rolling around, wailing in pain.

"NII-SAN! What's wrong!" As Al went to pick up his brother, the black figure bashed him into the side of the cart. A loud, metal on metal sound produced. Ed screaming more, before he went still and silent. "NII-SAN!" The figure spared no time with ripping Al's armor apart. "WAIT! STOP!" He pulled apart the chest plate and ripped off his arms and legs.

"Stay out of my way! I have no need to kill you if you do not follow. Though I don't believe you have that ability." The figure moved to Ed and picked him up and walked into the close by woods. Paying no heed to Al's desperate screams.

* * *

 _ **And here I had you thinking it was going to be a happy Fullmetal Christmas! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**_

 _ **If you can guess who the black figure is you will get a plot spoiler or a preview for the next chapter before everyone else! Your choice XD! Put it in a review or PM me XD It's easy. I've given enough hints XD**_


	23. Dripping Blood

_The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _Happyllama7_

 _Quiet Leaf_

 _And_

 _Shiloh Moon_

 _And great job The Flame Alchemist 13_

 _Who guessed correctly of the figures identity, answer within chapter XD_

 _Sorry, it took me so long to update... It's long though XD_

 _Enjoy XD_

Chapter 23- Dripping Blood

(Cameron's POV)

Two Months, Three Weeks and Five Days (December)

Ed had fallen asleep long ago and but Cameron had stayed awake to keep watch of the man that wanted to harm him.

Though he had only known Ed for a short amount of time, he was partly Sam. Cameron knew Sam for as long as he was a chimera and he could definitely see Sam in the young chimera, even now. He loved Sam, as a sister and he would do anything to protect her and now Ed.

He was fighting hard against the drug the man had put through all of their systems. Mark had fallen asleep leaning on a tree next to him, in a similar position as himself. Ed somehow leaning on his chest as well as being seated on the ground. Their arms bound in front of them and legs in a similar fashion.

The man had positioned himself deep in the forest, not far from Central, a large concrete area ahead of his position, chalk markings drawn on them. Though they were incomplete, and therefore the need for sunlight.

The dark figure just sitting reading by the light of a small fire, looking up at the horizon to where the sun would rise every few hours.

Cameron knows what would happen when the sun rose and the circle complete and he didn't want Sam-um-Ed to see, or hear it. The man was going to experiment on him again and he couldn't take it. All the waiting, they had been here for three days already and they waited and waited and waited for their end. He was the first, Mark was captured a day after and now he found Edward. His chimera 'crew' were all together and he could continue his experiments for his own good.

Ed began to stir and he fell from his chest to his lap, not waking, mumbling and his breathing erratic. Cameron just stroked his hair to calm him down, leaning into his touch, calming relatively quickly. Mark, waking at the small commotion.

"He, ok-k-kay?" Mark questioned, the poor soul developed a stutter from the animal soul slightly taking over at the earlier stages. Though his mind, part the stutter, recovered perfectly.

"Yer, he's calming down. You?"

"Prob-bab-bly b-bet-t-ter t-t-than you."

"I'm fine. I want you to take care of the kid. When... The sun rises. Cover his ears, his eyes. That kind of thing, anything."

"Of course."

(Ed's POV)

His head still felt loopy, light, distracted, he just felt like he could stay still for years. His head ached if he moved and the drugs kept him pain-ish free.

He felt warm and safe, that once more distracted him from what his mind really knew.

Then he felt himself being moved and a hush of words, he groaned as his head moved, limp on his neck.

"Careful."

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Their voices a hushed yell. "Did he wake up?"

Ed groaned to signify his status of consciousness. Half-way.

"Just-t g-go b-back-k to sleep, E-E-Edward."

Though he didn't want to, Mark was always the best at, a: knowing how to get him to sleep and b: knowing where to scratch him, especially while getting him to sleep.

The lizard chimera sent him back to sleep easily, a quiet, yet still hearable, purr erupting from Ed as he was swept into an oblivious rest.

Though he knew it was longer, what felt like minutes later he could hear Cameron. Something he didn't want to hear, something he hoped he would never hear, for not only his sake.

Cameron's scream.

He could hear bones cracking, a body jerking, blood dripping.

He shot his eyes opened, only to be met with Mark's hand. He tried to raise his head, but Mark was on top of his head.

He wanted to scream, to stand and salvage what was left of Cameron, or even save him.

But all he could do was shake and whimper dry sobs.

Then she snapped, she started to yell and scream using his mouth.

"Cameron! Don't you dare! Leave him alone!"

'Please, SAM!'

"Cameron! Please! Cameron! Please-No-Please! Leave him!"

'Sam...' Ed just a breeze behind Sam's tornado of emotion

"CAMERON!"

Then it was deadly silent.

No screaming

No cracking

Only three sounds

Ed's heavy breathing

Blood dripping

And one man's aloud thoughts

"Well, I guess that 18 wasn't a suitable candidate. 18, your sacrifice was an honourable one. Once I alter this circle, 25, you will be the next candidate." The figure said bluntly. Mark, slowly removing his hands in his own shock and rage, putting Cameron, or what was, into view.

A distorted mess of blood and bone huddled in the circle, blood dripping off what looks like fingers, no longer a face in sight or a human at all.

More than once had Ed seen a similar mess. He was in complete shock, paralysed by shock. Sam, on the other hand, had come even more out from the back of his mind where she sat for the past month.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam still in her rage.

"I see 12 has joined us. What an honour you can receive."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Only now did Ed finally see the figure for what he really was. He had only ever heard him in the past and it was far too dark before.

Charles, the man behind Joe and the horror he experienced. The man that forced pain onto Victoria and forced a dying woman to bond, what was left, with him. He was so scared, he didn't need a drug to be kept still, he was just too scared.

A large ape-like creature walked into the light. A chimera of animals, more than Ed could count, massed in a mess of a creature. What was originally once human now a biological mistake. His body distorted, ape, some type of bird, dog, snake, lizard, cat and human was somewhere within the mess of this twisted creature.

Charles knelt down before the two-three, of them, picking up Ed by his chin.

Sam still in the control she was never able to do before. A scowl planted on their face, glaring at the man. Dangling while he held them, Ed making them shake to no end.

"You better stop talking or I'll use IT!" Whispering his yell. The statement just scaring Ed even more.

"You are a bastard!" Sam using the same tone

"You have one more warning. All of you." He dropped the shaking child back onto Mark's knee.

Sam finally letting go, Ed curling upon himself, closing his eyes as tight as they will let him, hoping the more he closes them, the memory might be squeezed out of his head. Small dry sobs making him shake more.

"Shh. It's ok-k-kay. Just g-go b-back to sleep."

He wasn't sure that he could until Mark began to pet him again, which always sent him to sleep quickly.

"Shh. It'll b-b-be alright-t. Shh."

Ed went to sleep hoping he would wake up away from where he laid.

(Havoc's POV)

He woke up with a jolt, he was laying on the floor of the train, which was still stationary, the sun just licking the horizon.

"Hawkeye! Chief! Al!"

He knew it was too quiet to be OK.

He slowly stood, using the wall to hoist himself up, slowly moving where he left Hawkeye. As he reached the cart he saw her in the same shape as he was. Still out, but still breathing. He knelt down and turned her onto her back, tapping her cheek.

"Riza. Hey, wake up. We need to find the boys." Her eyes shot open and she slowly sat up and stood with Havoc's help. "You OK?"

"I think so. You?"

"Yer. We need to find Al and Ed."

"Where did you send them?"

"Out the back of the cart."

"We'll check there first..." She sounded more than slightly worried.

They made their way to the end, and out of the cart. Seeing nothing at first, but when looking down the length of the cart, the battle's aftermath was presented.

There sat Al, a complete mess. Arms and legs all ripped off by force, chest plate in a similar mess, showing his seal to the elements.

"AL!" Riza wailed in shock as they ran to the teen's aid.

"I'm OK. Besides being everywhere... What about you two?"

"We're fine. Where's Ed?" Riza worryingly questioned

"H-he took him... I couldn't-and-he-too fast-and-"

"-It's alright, Al. Chief will be fine, I'm sure." Jean supporting the braking, broken armour. "Which way did he head?"

Al just pointed towards the forest line.

"OK... We were lucky that the train was almost empty, minus the crew and I think it was three others to my memory. I'll go call in and check on everyone."

"Good call. Then we can send a search for Ed when we get back up."

"I just hope he'll be alright until then." Havoc said quietly to himself as he walked off

(Ed's POV)

He just wanted to sleep through it all. He couldn't hear another man's scream of someone he held close again. But he was awake and paralysed by fear. The drug in his system long gone. He was sure that Charles believed he still was drugged and didn't bother adding any more in danger of overdosage.

As soon as Mark moved him, he knew all too well what that meant.

"Please-no..." Only a whisper, but heard by Mark

"It's g-gonna be fine, E-E-Edward. Just-t g-go b-back-k to sleep."

"Please..." He curled up on himself and began to shake. "Why us, why now?..."

"You have had yourselves advanced, 35. I was planning to arrange this a month earlier. But you seemed to be growing wings, really, that helped my work, more than it hindered. I tried to cause 35 a panic attack using IT, but he seemed to handle the sound well. So I postponed my research to wait for 35 to heal. You all seem so against this it's for the greater good. I couldn't get any volunteers, so force was the only option. You are all picked individually and I can see I may have chosen wrong, by a child. Your physical state is perfect, but mentally... I should have rethought choosing 35..."

"How-w could-d you d-do t-that-t t-t-to a child-d and second-d t-think yourself?!"

Though Ed had his eyes closed, he knew Mark was thrown down hard enough to push the wind out of him. He knew he was dropped into the circle.

"MARK!"

"Close your eyes and-d cover your ears! Please!"

"BUT-MARK-!"

"-PLEASE!"

"O-okay..."

"Please d-don't-t b-be scared-d E-E-Ed. You st-till have time. K-Keep g-going-g and d-don't-t let-t t-this slow-w you dow-wn."

Ed couldn't just sit there and hear this man's last words and screams.

But Charles began and Mark screamed and Ed snapped. He couldn't hear it anymore, he clapped and shattered his binds. He went towards Charles and squared his jaw with his automail. Pushing his hands off the circle. Ignoring the beast behind him, he raced towards the panting chimera in the circle. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Go... Leave me... Find-d help..." He stopped at the statement

"But-!"

"G-G-GO!" Ed placed him down on a tree, not far from the circle, undid his binds. "B-Be careful."

"You too..." Ed outstretched his wings and set off, tears in his eyes.

(Al's POV)

"ALPHONSE!" A voice Al wasn't expecting, his brothers

"NII-SAN!"

A shocked gasp followed as Ed came into view and he made 'eye' contact with each other. Ed came flying out of the line of the forest, at great speeds. Havoc following with an excited gasp.

"Look at you!"

He slowed quickly, landed, still carrying momentum and stumbled towards Al, falling on his knees as he reaches him. "Al! A-are you o-okay?!"

Ed was scared stiff. He was shaking like crazy, his eyes full of fear, his tail whisking back and forth and his ears were pinned back.

"What about you?! What happened?"

"He's right. Let's get you somewhere safe." Riza mothering once more

"NO!" Ed blurted "MARK! HE STILL HAS MARK! Just let me fix you Al..." Ed clapped his shaking hands and placed them on Al. All the pieces of metal that laid untouched around him moulding back to their original glory. Just as Al became whole, Ed shot his head around and his ears perked up, only for him to pin them down again and race behind Al, who was now standing. Bobbing around his knee, curling his head around him like a child.

"What's wrong, nii-san?"

"H-he-h-e-Cha-ar-les h-he!" Ed's breathing erratic

Out of where Ed had turned his attention to, the figure appeared. The horrid chimera that all except Ed had never seen.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Al shrieked

"CHARLES!" Ed blurted finally, still shaking and scared out of his wits

"35! I will use IT!" Charles threatened.

"What do we do, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, his voice slightly shaken. "Bullets didn't work, he just moved out of their way and we don't have anymore."

Out of nowhere, Ed shot from behind Al, colliding his automail with the beast face, throwing him back a step or two. The two with their wings expanded as they went into another field of play, the atmosphere above.

The man stood almost twice Ed's size, his wings spanned almost the same difference.

Al felt useless, as they were, they couldn't do anything, they couldn't get to the height of the fight and materials wouldn't reach either. Even if they could get up there, they two were just too fast to keep track of. All they all could do was watch.

The beast knew how to fight, he was fast, but due to Ed being smaller he was faster. Though the man was the stronger of the two, Ed was keeping up well. They both throw punches and kicks, some impacting others completely missing. Ed landed a solid kick in his gut, not raising any reaction from the man, who landed a clean swipe with his forearm. Sending Ed into the cart below.

At the impact, Ed went out cold. As he slid off the metal cart, he left a hefty impact mark, Al worried if he had survived a collision of that momentum.

He rushed to his brother, but was too late, Charles already had Ed under his arm and travelling away, through the air before he could get anywhere close.

"NII-SAN!"

(Ed's POV)

"NO! MARK! HE STILL HAS MARK! Just let me fix you Al..." He clapped his fear driven hands together and placed them on top of what was left of Al's chest plate. All the pieces of nearby metal moulding back into his brother. Just as he finished, he heard Charles.

"35! You can't run!"

Ed pulled himself behind Al like a scared child, peering behind him to view from a safer zone.

"What's wrong, nii-san?"

"H-he-h-e-Cha-ar-les h-he!" Ed just couldn't get out what was wrong, his voice impaired by fear. He knew he needed to calm down and control his breathing. 'I need to go back and get Mark... but he's right there and-I-Just-he...'

Charles kept a steady pace as he emerged.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The armour shrieked

"CHARLES!" Ed finally spitting out his feared enemy

"35! I will use IT!" Charles threatened, making his blood run cold.

'Calm, in-out-in-out-in-out.'

"What do we do, Hawkeye? Bullets didn't work, he just moved out of their way and we don't have anymore." Havoc said almost too calmly, but hints of worry littering his words.

'I need to do this now, get the upper hand. Go into the sky and get them out of the way.' With that thought, Ed sped towards Charles and collided his automail with his face. Only setting him back a step or two.

'CRAP!' Ed expanded his wings and shot upwards. Charles quickly following.

"35, I will use it." His voice only just getting past the wind rushing past his ears. Pulling out his small wooden whistle, which to some would be nothing, but to him it was almost a death warrant, it emitted high pitch frequencies by blowing into it at different variations, giving different frequencies.

Ed stopped in a sudden movement, going towards Charles, knocking the whistle out of his hands, not doing much more. Charles landing a punch on his left, flesh arm.

Ed wasn't skilled in aerial fighting and was pushed back a large distance before getting his bearings.

After both landing a few more hits, others just missing due to their speeds, Ed got a clear shot of his gut, using his automail foot to plant an impact. The beast showing no reaction to the blow, pounded his forearm into Ed, sending him towards the ground.

Ed was dazed from the hit and when he gained his bearings, he hit something and went out cold.

The next thing he felt was a great pain in his back and his body impacting with the hard, cold ground.

He heard his name, quiet, but still there. He slowly opened his eyes to see Mark where he left him. Fear coating his face as he frantically called his name.

Then he realised where he was. In the circle.

He ignored his back and pushed himself up. Groaning at every movement.

"Your wings are broken. Stop moving your back muscles, you'll make it worse."

Ed ignored Charles and stood, wobbling on his feet, he and Mark slowly made their way towards each other. Both heavily injured.

Then the circle was activated.

Pain was all he felt. He was pulled to his knees. Keeping all he had to stay upright.

He let out a blood curtailing scream.

'Ed! Calm down. Breathe! Look, I'm going to separate first, it will be the least painful.'

'NO! Don't you dare!'

'My body is just blood. I don't care if you don't like the idea I'm doing it.'

"DON'T YOU DARE SAM!" Ed yelled aloud. Ed knew that was a mistake, once his words finished, blood rushed up his throat and it exited on the ground in front of him. He was shaking badly and he didn't know what to do.

'I know you know who my family is. I know I've told you not to contact them. But please do now.'

"NO CHANCE! YOU'RE NO-" His words cut off by more blood rushing to exit his body.

'I've given you more time! Try to get out of this circle! Please...'

"Damn you, Sam... I can't lose you too..." Ed said weakly under his screams.

He knew he couldn't stand, but Sam was dying. He needed to try his hardest.

Another load of blood exited from his mouth and he wiped his mouth. "I'm no losing you yet!" He stood, his balance almost non-existent as he swayed his way weakly towards the side.

All the pressure, all the pain, all the guilt, weighing him down as he was ready to collapse where he stood.

He couldn't hear anything over his puking and his own yelling and screaming.

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'


	24. Empty Mind and Body

_I'm sorry for the really, really late update. I have been so busy._

 _I am really sorry!_

 _Life got in the way!_

 _DAMNIT LIFE! Damn all the test!_

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **I am taking a short break from this story! Not dropping! Just a short break, maybe a month.**_

 _Thank you for understanding_

 _Anyway! Hope you enjoy my very late chapter XD_

* * *

Chapter 24- Empty Mind and Body

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two Months, Three Weeks and Five Days (December)

He could hear loud explosion-type noises, past his screams as he reached the side. Just as he took a step, to the edge of the circle all the pressure released his drained body. Drained of energy and a large amount of blood.

His bones broken and muscles ripped, he went completely limp as he was realised and freely fell to the ground. But the impact never came, he was far too dazed and in pain to realise he was court.

Now with his screaming past, he could hear several more explosive type noises. Going off in some type of irrelevant order as he hung limply, bridal style in someone's arms. Groaning every step as they ran.

Then suddenly stopped and slid down ways. They sat still and he was shifted in whoever's arms, he was in. He could slightly make out apologetic speech as he groaned at the movement.

All the explosions ceased and he could hear a fluster behind them. Familiar voices approaching him, attempting to move, but his muscles disobeying and not shifting. He took the time to calm his pain controlled brain, to come to the realisation that his eyes were closed. He attempted to recognise the voices even just interpret them, picking up a conversation.

"Is nii-san okay?!"

"Alphonse, calm down. I'm sure Fullmetal is fine. Correct?"

"Yes. he-e'll b-be-e fine-e. T-t-the-ere is no w-wound, he-e just-t ne-e-e-ed-ds re-est, myse-elf as we-ell."

"Hey, Fullmetal, you with us?"

He wanted to shake yes, but he just couldn't muster the strength. His eyes just shifted under his eyelids.

"He's still conscious. Havoc, help him onto my back. He needs somewhere to lie down and medical attention. Well, find a nearby home that will accommodate these two and get Fuery to call his doctor."

There was a fuss around him and then gentle hands started to move him. Every shift, every movement, shot pain through his body. He was surprised he only groaned a few times.

The voices long lost in his pained state. The darkness was always lingering on his mind, the darkness of unconsciousness, which he finally believed was his best option.

'I just didn't want to leave Mark alone' the last thought on his mind as he dove into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Mark's POV)

He could hear Ed's screams and he couldn't do anything. Not with Charles tending to the circle. He was as close as he could get, as getting into the circle wouldn't end well. They would both be useless.

Then he heard a gunshot, his eyes flickering to a familiar soldier. He said he was Edward's commanding officer, so he trusted the man if Ed did.

Four more men and one woman flooded in from the forest 'wall', shooting at the beast with his hands occupied with the circle.

Charles took over ten bullets, blood streaming from each, the man-beast taking no heed to any.

The blonde woman officer began shooting at the circle itself once the activator wouldn't move. Getting a clean shot of it, 'killing' the lights and power.

Ed began to collapse, falling forward, eyes quickly drooping shut.

He was inches from the teen and court him as soon as he began to fall, as soon as he bundled up the teen in a limp bridal style hold, he ran to the line of the trees. He past the first tree and whipped behind it, away from the fire and Charles. Ed groaned in pain every step and every movement he created.

He apologised every time, holding him close until the firing ended.

He relaxed into the tree as the attacking ended as Charles fled into the sky.

He let out a sigh of relief as his tired, weak body finally court up to him.

Behind him, voices of worried companions sounded.

"Alphonse, calm down. He's over here with Mark." A women's, honey thick voice

"But what if he's..." His a metallic echo of a child's voice.

"He isn't dead, Alphonse, calm down."

Four people came around the tree into view, one the Colonel, a suit of armour, a blonde smoker and fourth a blonde women.

"Is nii-san okay?!" The armour the first to speak, which was almost instantly

"Alphonse, calm down. I'm sure Fullmetal is fine. Correct?" Roy attempting to control the situation

"Yes. he-e'll b-be-e fine-e. T-t-the-ere is no w-wound, he-e just-t ne-e-e-ed-ds re-est, myse-elf as we-ell." Mark speaking up with trouble, his voice, and really whole body sore.

Roy knelt down in front of him, closer to Ed, who still sat in his arms

"Hey, Fullmetal, you with us?" He paused for a moment, watching the teens face, seeing slight movement under his eyelids "He's still conscious. Havoc, help him onto my back. He needs somewhere to lie and medical attention. Well, find a nearby home that will accommodate these two and get Fuery to call his doctor."

Ed was gently taken from his arms by the blonde with the cigarette, that Roy called Havoc. He was slowly lifted to Roy's back, with any pained noises from the teen, who passed out when his head landed on the man's shoulder.

He was helped up by the women and quickly began a trek to a nearby home for them to rest and slightly recover at.

They had found a home, but once the idea of chimera was taken into account, their door was slammed.

After another quarter an hour of walking, the 'White' families home was come across. According to their letter box.

Jean knocking on their door.

"Coming!" A slightly distant yell erupting from the small home.

It was opened and they were met by a girl, she looked of the age of seventeen, maybe younger.

Her bright green eyes slightly wide with shock. "O-oh, how can I help you?" Her voice bubbly and over excited

"Is the owner of this residence home?"

"No. I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"Well, you see we have some injured people-"

"-Oh! No more thought! Come in!"

"You must know, they are chimera."

"And this changes anything." Her tone of a judging, forceful nature. "They are injured. Please coming in. Use our phone, I can make up a bed or more..." Her eyes trailing to the people behind as he moved so they could all flow into the small home.

"Thank you. Are you sure your parents will be okay with this, miss...?"

"Bella-Bella White. And they aren't home for another month. Bring him this way." She was quick reacting as she took to Ed first showing them to a room first, pointing at the phone just as she left. Next aiding to himself, offering her room by he declined and she offered the fold out couch, which he more kindly took.

"Are you sure? You are injured, are you not?"

He just shook his head, "The couch is fine-e. You offered us your home-e. The le-east-t we-e can d-do is g-give you a b-bed to sle-e-eep on."

She gave him a lovingly smile, "You are a kind soul."

"I'm sorry Bella, but where do you keep glasses. If you don't mind." Riza intervening

"Oh, right! I'll show you." Mark following the women to the kitchen. "Do you need anything else?" She asked as she reached for a glass.

"Water?"

"Is tap fine?"

"Thank you."

"How is Edward doing? Does he need anything?"

"That's the water."

"Is he awake?"

"Sadly no. But he needs to be hydrated."

The two women grabbed the two glasses of water and travelled to Ed's room, Mark still trailing, wanting to see Ed's condition.

As they entered the room, Alphonse was sitting on a chair, millimetres from Edwards side.

The teen was lying on his stomach, his wings sitting on his back... Long passed out, no sign of even flinching in the near future.

His left arm broken, both wings were broken, automail in almost top condition, it is really the only 'healthy' looking 'body part' connected to Ed's broken, bruised body.

Not far from Al sat their doctor, Doctor Yin. She had placed an IV in his arm, due to his lack of consciousness. The IV only a new convention into Ed's system.

"If you have an IV, why does he need water? If you don't mind me asking?" Bella spoke up

"No, not at all. The IV just isn't getting into his system fast enough and he needs to be hydrated. It's the fastest way."

"When is he able to be moved to a better environment?"

"It's hard to say. Before the week is out. As soon that he is stabilised, which will be as soon as his blood gets flowing right again."

"Thank you for updating me. I will be in the other room if any of you need anything."

"Of course." The Doctor smiling.

But as soon as Bella left, her smile vanished, placing her hand on her temple, frowning to the floor.

"I need to tell you the truth, Alphonse. I may not be able to stabilise your brother. I am truly sorry, he's just lost too much blood. We need a donor and he's of a rare type, O-."

"I'm his blood type..." Only a whisper emitted from Al's position

* * *

(Roy's POV)

He stood in the doorway as Bella left and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I need to tell you the truth, Al. I may not be able to stabilise your brother. I am truly sorry, he's just lost too much blood. We need a donor and he's of a rare type, O-." She voice pity filled.

"I'm his blood type..." A small whisper coming from Al's position

"So am I!" Be bellowed from the frame door he stood in.

"Really?" Al standing, voice full of hope and gratitude.

"I can give him blood if it will save his life."

"You will save Edward's life." Her voice a lighter tone. "I am not forcing you to, though."

"No, I can't just sit back and hope for the best. I'll be a donor."

Two Months, Three Weeks and Six Days (December)

Roy donated Edward enough blood to stabilise him. Though Doctor Yin didn't want him awake, due to the pain and all the broken bones which would shift and make the fractures worse and the breaks more severe.

Though Roy wasn't his best, due to the lack of blood in his system. He took a leap and went to the hospital with Ed, even with Doctor Yin advising otherwise, but he insisted.

Hawkeye and Havoc not leaving the teens side, without shifting with each other. They felt guilty for letting him get taken and injured. Roy taking part in their 'shift work', making sure Alphonse had company and once Ed arose from his medically induced rest he would have all the emotional support he could grab.

Mark had told them of Sam and how the blood was Sam's original body, due to it being useless it was turned into usable matter.

He also told the team of the bond they would have had. Whether seen or not, they were bonded for months, alone in their mind would make persons close.

Now Ed would be alone in his head, something that would be foreign to him. They needed to stop panic attacks when they were going to occur and keep him... sane... really.

Roy hated the idea of Ed going insane with grief and an empty mind.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two Months, Five weeks and one day (January)

Dream:

 _He stood in a vast, green, flowering field. Next to him stood, Alphonse as a child, his mother, Nina and Sam. All smiling and happy._

 _They all took off running, running scared from something. Screaming._

 _"Get away!"_

 _"STAY AWAY!"_

 _"Watch out!"_

 _"KEEP RUNNING!"_

 _He ran after them, but no matter how fast he ran they were always in front of him. He kept trying screaming back, for them to stop, come back. But words wouldn't form._

 _They started running over a shallow stretch of water, only up to his ankles. He sloshed half way through the water then looked down._

 _He looked at his reflection._

 _What looked back was Charles._

He jolted in someone's comforting arms, covered in cold sweat, panting and shaking.

He was in his arms and rocking him gently.

"Shhhh... It's alright. Breathe... I'm right here... Shhhh."

He pulled closer to him and sobbed quietly into his chest. The warmth was always nice to wake up to, whether it being Riza, Havoc or Roy, hell he even loved the unnatural coldness of Al.

He was so weak, afraid and he hated it. He had to be strong for Sam, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Alphonse had gone out for a few hours for a walk, he often did this after spending full days with Ed.

So he was left alone with the sleeping Ed, it was around 9pm and he was about to be swapped out by Havoc, with a quick visit from Maes.

He was taken from his book from mumbles coming from Ed.

The teen often had nightmares and it was their jobs to help him. They were violent and often appearing. Often woke screaming, shaking and crying.

Roy had seen the kid weak over his recovery and he hated the feeling and just seeing the noble 'hero of the people' wasn't strong anymore. Often coming up in newspapers about his low levels of appearances, how he has 'left the people' and Roy hated all the flames he was receiving over his recovery. He always kept the papers out of the house.

The teen began his violent stage, stage three.

Stage one, no external, sudden awaken, no real memory.

Stage two, mumbling, needs slight comfort.

Stage three, violent 'attacks', needs complete attention and human contact, attempt to wake up.

Stage four, violent 'attacks', paired with a panic attack. Call nurse.

Roy shifted onto the bed, taking the small alchemist into his arms, stopping him from moving and injuring himself and rocking him slightly. Stroking the back of his head, uttering calming words, along with repeating his name in attempts to wake him.

The chimera woke with a slight jolt, finding his chest quickly sobbing greatly into it.

He just kept uttering comforting words,

"Shhhh... It's alright. Breathe... I'm right here... Shhhh."

He shifted positions so his back was on the hospital beds headboard.

He just looked down at the teen. His wings were in casts, held at a funny angle, his left arm, also covered in a cast. He was covered in bandages and bruises.

Ed calmed down, his breathing slowing as his sobbing lessened. Not soon after exhaustion took hold and took him back to sleep.

He didn't have the heart the move. The teen had taken his shirt into his hand and gripped it to no end, he looked so much more peaceful when someone was with him.

He yawned, and glanced up at the clock, 10pm. Ed's 'fit' had drained him.

'They said they were coming at 10-ish. I'll just stay here until them...'

He rested his head back and closed his eyes without knowing, drifting into a nap quickly.

* * *

(Jean's POV)

Jean was now glad he let Maes ride with him. His camera was a nice extra.

This was the second time Maes had captured the two of them sleeping together.

Roy fast asleep in the headboard, with Ed cuddling his chest, head burrowed, his hand full of shirt.

They both knew Ed had a nightmare, and they all know how hard he is to hold still. It drains all of them.

They were also an hour late, so Roy probably went for a nap and fell into real sleep not soon after ten minutes past.

Maes had made a book full of photos of Ed and Al, which now had the 'cute' photo's as Hughes put it, in with the rest. It was a gift for Ed's and Al's soon coming birthday's, though two months apart, it was a shared gift from the team, including Roy, not including these two specific photos.

Weather Ed, once he gained his 'groundings' back would keep the photo's or not was his choice, Jean was sure he wouldn't, but only time would tell.

And whether Roy would burn them or not was also another question.

Ed was emitted to the hospital for two months, he couldn't go into public with his wings in casts if he wanted to stay 'human'.

Due to four-THREE, living creatures inhabited the one body his healing was quicker than the normal humans, especially now he had trained. But mentally Doctor Yin suggested a therapist, one she trusted of course.

Ed would make it through all of his troubles, it would juts take time, lots of time.

"Oh, Mr Hughes, Mr Havoc..." Alphonse looked past the two men to the other two fast asleep on the bed. "I see you are here to switch with Roy."

"When he wakes up." Maes said almost too seriously "They are just too cute." Reverting to his 'school girl' time "Like my cutie Elicia!" Pulling out his line of new photo's, shoving them in the two's faces.

A grumble came from behind them.

"Crap... I fell asleep..." Roy shifting his vision to the three new persons in the room.

"Shh, Ed." Al 'informed' Roy for the ever present child, still dead to the world, lying on his chest.

They all watched with their breaths held as he shifted Ed so he was lying down.

As Roy slowly stood up, they all exhaled, glad they wouldn't need to worry about having to lull the child back to sleep, until later.

Roy let out a yawn, "I'm gonna get going. I'll see you in the morning." Leaving with Maes trailing

"I need a ride, Roy."

He just grumbled in response, something about photo's and his own car.

Jean looked back at the two brothers.

'They have been through more than any human should ever... I guess that's what makes them so close...'


	25. Silence That Deafens

Hey, all!

I'm back!

Sorry for the short chapter... It's all I could think of for this chapter. I've been working on other stuff too btw. So I'll be posting new stuff soon!

Sorry for the wait and the short length... It's only just over 2,000 words...sorry DX

And I told some of you I would post it 5 hours ago... But I just got home so SORRY!

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 25- Silence that deafens

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Two Months, Four weeks and one day (January)

 **(A/N A week after Ed got attacked by Charles, just a reminder. It has been a month or so)**

A deep throbbing pain was what dragged Ed from his uneasy sleep. His memory dull and empty, his body pinned down by its own weight. His eyes blinded by the light on the other side of his eye lids. Though he still decided to slide his eyes open, slowly. His eyes met the back of a military coat which was atop of an officer sitting on the edge of his bed.

His senses turning on, the smell of smoke and ash he noticed filled the coat. His ears hearing a booming, militaristic voice.

A second voice a soulful, metallic, child. Uttering words quietly with the other.

His brain finally recognising the officer, Roy. And the child, Alphonse.

He waited for them to make a move.

He waited what felt like ten agonising hours of his throbbing... whole body really. He decided to attempt to sit up... push his upper half up... to move his arm... to move his hand... to groan in the painful pit of moving he just created.

"Oh, Fullmetal. Finally deciding to join the land of the living." Roy's voice stern, which then softened "How are you feeling, Ed?"

He just groaned and curled his head into the pillow, closing his eyes. His head deciding to formulate a headache, on the edge of a migraine.

"I'll go get a nurse for you, nii-san. I'll see if you can get something more for the pain." His baby brother, standing as quietly a suit of armour can be, leaving him and Roy.

"You never answered my question, Fullmetal." A joking stern voice.

"Shit..." He mumbled

"Do you remember how this happened?"

Memories flooding in as the dam wall broke to his dull waste land of his past experiences.

He nodded and muttered "Charles..."

His eyes shooting open and his head jerking upwards. "Mark!" Quickly shooting back down from pain.

Roy placing his hand on the back of his head "Mark is completely fine. He's in the next room. Okay."

More memories, he wished he never had, emerging. Chocking back a sob he quietly whispered, "...Sam..." sniffling his now running nose.

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...' Her last words playing back in his mind, over and over, 'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Over and over

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Over and over and over again

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing he was crying and being held by Roy.

Over and over and over again, never stopping

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing being rocked gently and being hushed

Again and again, until it would stop hurting

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing his brother come back in

It would never stop hurting. So it kept going.

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

No noticing his breathing wasn't right.

Over and over

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing he was shaking. Not noticing that that was an unbearable pain.

Never stopping

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing the needle enter his arm.

Repeating the same stabbing end

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

Not noticing he was uttering the words

The unbearable notion of her passing, always quiet, always alone. Always in fault.

'Don't you dare ever give up! You'll never be alone, don't forget that! NEVER GIVE IN! For me...'

But of course, the needle called the darkness of rest, that he called hell. That he begrudgingly let take hold of him.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

The chimera behind him let out a very pained sounding groan. Disturbing his conversation with Alphonse.

"Oh, Fullmetal. Finally deciding to join the land of the living." Accidentally sounding stern, altering his tone to lessen the stressful situation "How are you feeling, Ed?" adding his naturally given name.

The kid just groaning and burrowing his head into the pillow.

'I'll take that as a fucking kill me, I'm in too much pain to have a conversation.'

Roy looked behind him and signalled Al to get the nurse, "I'll go get a nurse for you, nii-san. I'll see if you can get something for the pain." Taking the hint and leaving.

"You never answered my question, Fullmetal." Trying to lighten the mood.

"Shit..." Only just loud enough

"Do you remember how this happened?"

Slowly nodding and muttered "Charles..."

Ed out of nowhere shooting his head up as he quietly yelled "Mark!" His head slamming back down into the pillow in pain.

He placed his hand on the teens head, comforting him "Mark is completely fine. He's in the next room. Okay."

He pulled back a sob as he whispered "...Sam..."

Roy knew this wasn't going to end well. Mark warned them of a break down. But even without the hint, he would have seen a panic attack coming.

He began crying, his panic coming quickly and he was quick to act.

Roy pulled the chimera into his arms and began rocking him.

"Shh... It's okay. Let it out. Its going to be okay. Shh..."

Alphonse walked in with a nurse.

Ed's breathing was uneven and broken with sobs. Shaking uncontrollably. Causing him pain, Ed's torn muscles erupting in pain.

"Don't... give up... never alone... don't forget... For me..." Ed muttered

"He's having a panic attack, nurse." Roy announced "Can you give him something to calm him down?" The nurse quickly filling a syringe with something to calm the shaking, panicking and in pain teen, chimera.

"Don't... give up... never alone... don't forget... For me... Don't... give up... never alone... don't forget... For me..." His words shaken and horse.

The nurse quickly loading his blood stream with drugs.

"Don't... give up... never alone... don't forget... For me..." The teen mumbling the last of his memories before collapsing into his arms as the drugs took over his already tired body.

"He should be out for four hours. But I'm sure he will be out for longer due to his injuries. Call any one if you need anything." Her fake smile trying to blind the sad situation called Edward Elric.

Once the nurse vacated the area, Alphonse spoke up.

"Will nii-san be okay?"

"I am sure he will be. I am certain he will be fine. He is strong. He'll make it." Shifting Ed into a better position.

"I'm going for a short walk. I'll be back soon. I need air after Ed's little... panic attack." Though Alphonse wouldn't need air for his non existent lungs, he knew to leave him to soak, but knowing for too long wouldn't be good for his mental state.

"Don't be too long. Be back before Riza comes. She'll be here in about five hours." Seeing the worry painted on the expression lacking helmet. "Don't worry about Edward. He'll be fine. He always is."

Hearing the clucking as the armour that carried the child's soul, left the room, down the hall.

'Poor kids...'

* * *

Five Months, Four weeks and one day (February)

Ed was sprawled over the double bed. Covers on the floor, pillows in the same location. Sweat covering everywhere he was positioned. His leg bent over the edge of the bed. Automail arm covering his eyes, face scrunched up.

Though he was still fast asleep.

"Rough night kid." He just smiled and sighed at the still recovering teenage chimera.

Roy shifted his subordinary so his arm didn't rest on his face and he was lying in a respectable manner. Pulling the sheets from the floor to his chin, covering his feet.

"You need some rest. I'll get Al to feed you something later." He quietly noted as he slowly and quietly shut the door.

Meeting Al in the living room. "I've let him sleep."

"Rough night?"

"His bed was everywhere. Just make sure he gets two meals today, Alphonse. He's still healing so make sure he takes it easy. Make sure he has his medication and call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Roy. Have a nice day." The armour waving him off as he made it out of the house to work.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed always woke up slowly since he was put on all of his 'medicine' to 'make him better'.

He was put on antidepressants and a more than strong painkiller, which knocked him out in a second.

His muscles were all damaged, 50% of them were completely torn. The other half only ripped, bruised or who knows what else, but all of his muscles were damaged on some way.

And this hurt. Hurt like hell.

And he can't even walk alone yet.

A normal person would be out for at least a year to heal. It had been about two weeks and he was already half way healed and showing quickened, once more, healing. He would fully recover in a month if... if it weren't for his violent nightmares, which caused him to thrash, which could tear and had torn muscles. So this slows his recovery by a month or so. 4 months in total.

And Ed hated it. He hated it all.

The healing

The pain

The helplessness

The stop in research

He hated it all.

Ed woke up to cold under his cheek.

He kept taking deep even breathes as he heard a sweet hum echoing off cold walls. The hum of a song he heard as a child. A song his mother sung them when they were sad or the brothers had a fight.

He was loaded up on antidepressants, painkillers and pain which the painkillers were meant to shield him from. The song always made him want to crawl into a corner. Not because of the memories. Not because of the echo. But because everyone was attempting to 'cheer him up'. He hated it.

He wasn't weak.

He wasn't scared.

He wasn't... he wasn't... broken... Not like everyone said. He was just... just... just... really... really... lonely. He may of had nightmares. He may of had panic attacks. He may have flash backs. He may not be able to walk. He may... cry.

But he wasn't weak.

His emotions went overdrive and his drowsy nature made his brain almost shut down. His thoughts just melting at the tune of his brother voice, the longer he listened, the more he just drifted in his empty brain. The odd image of Sam, Al, Trisha, Charles, all of the people in his life, just floated in and out freely.

A shock of pain ran down the back of his neck. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Brother? Your neck sore?"

He just groaned in reply.

"I'll get you a heat pack. And it's time for your medication and some food. I'll bring it up."

Ed didn't say anything in reply. He never did say much now. There was no point. All he did was yell for her in his head. Always pleading. Never getting any attention or answer.

Silence was defending.

He was alone in his head.

And he just hated... everything his life had become.

Alphonse, his body

Sam, her life

Joe, his humanity

Trisha, her life

Van, his support

Nina, her life

Roy, his hope

Cameron, his life

His own self, his body, sanity, hope, courage, dreams, fire, strength... everything he had.

But he still held his fake smile, trough the panic attacks, through the nightmares and through his depression. Al didn't need to see him as a hollow shell.

For Al, he would fake... everything... Everything would be alright... for Alphonse it would be okay.

'For my brother, who lost more than I have.'


	26. Girls, Girls, Cats

_Some people have forgotten the plot of my fanfic, due to my month or so break. SO! Here is a short summary of events so far:_

 _Ed was turned into a chimera by Joe, Charles and a nicer woman Victoria_

 _Ed then was given a chip where his memories were suppressed_

 _Roy then went to rescue Ed, alone, failing_

 _Roy's team And Hughes save Ed and Roy_

 _Roy then takes in the damaged Ed and in turn Al_

 _Ed is traumatised for a large period of time_

 _Once Ed recovers enough mentally and physically he was scheduled to go back to work_

 _But Scar attacked Ed and Al_

 _Ed and Al, with Riza and Jean, go on a train to Resembool_

 _Charles attacks Ed and company, taking Ed to where he had Cameron and Mark_

 _Ed escapes only to be captured again in a short period of time_

 _He and Mark are them rescued by the military_

 _Ed's muscles are now torn and wings broken..._

 _Now you have been court up XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 26- Girls, Girls, Cats

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Three Months, One Week (January)

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Nii-san wake up!"

Ed just groaned as he rolled over. "Le'v m' 'lone..."

"Come on, Nii-san. You have visitors. It's almost midday anyway." His shoulders now gently being shaken. His muscles being so close to being healed but just not.

Ed slowly opened his eyes and sat up even slower. Once in a sitting position groaned at Al who was still coaching him. "I'll be down in ten minutes... Just leave me alone."

"Stop being a grouch." Ed sighing at his brother's comment, "They've been here for hours already. Come on."

"Fine-fine. Five minutes. Now leave!"

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Playing his innocence as he trotted out of the room.

"Geez... I wonder who's here to see me?" Yawning as he prepared for his encounter. Travelling down the stairs into the living room, streaking is arms above his head, loosening his stiff back. "So, who's here that's so important to wake me..." His eyes meeting Winry's, not noticing the women next to her as a wrench collided with his head. He was on the ground, he wasn't ready for that and his body sure wasn't, hearing the slightly distant frantic flurry of Al.

"Winry! He's still healing! You need to be more careful! Nii-san? Nii-san? Can you hear me?" Hands reaching his shoulders. "Nii-san?"

Opening his eyes meeting soul fire and ocean waves. "What was that for..." Groaning as Al helped him sit up.

"For worrying me! And look you've done it again! You always have me worried, Ed!" Her loud worry, stabbing his throbbing head.

"Shhh... You're so loud..." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me... I'll be fine, I always am-"

"-Fine is being depressed is it? Al told me. How could you shut yourself off like that? You worried us all. He said you were broken. But I don't understand why you did it. We're always here for you. Why would you be so selfish?!" Her eyes watering.

He wanted to tell her to stop. To not cry over him. He wasn't worth it. Not after everything. But nothing came out. All that she had said just made him stop. He shut himself off and they couldn't get in and it worried them. He never even noticed how it affected them...

But the pain always came back when guilt overcame his other emotions. His insides cut and turned and he slumped onto Al, groaning in pain. His muscles throbbing and his head spinning. Only picking up distant commands and actions.

"Nii-san?! Winry... pain... Blue... kitchen.. top ...the left..."

He didn't even notice he was moved onto the couch until he was lied down fully.

'Great... just great... I'm having another panic attack...' Ed was always aware through his panic attacks, but he couldn't move besides shake and curl closer to himself. The only way to fix it was to basically drug him. All it was really was pain medication, that you inject, Ed loved that... but it worked. As long as he didn't overdose, Doctor Yin gave her okay.

He didn't notice much, but he always noticed the needle go in. Jolting with pain, it was like fire creeping through his veins, always creeping, never racing.

"I know, Nii-san. I'll be over soon..."

"Will he be okay?" Hearing a women's voice not familiar

"Yes, he'll be drowsy for a while, but he'll be fine." His permanent burden answered.

"I feel bad now..." The cause of the attack spoke

"Don't worry, Winry. This isn't the first time. I've caused more than a few. Single words can trigger his panic attacks. But don't worry." His speech being more frantic, "He's getting better. Much better. He just needs rest..."

The rest fading as Ed followed the suggestion and falling asleep for a while.

* * *

When the drugs decided to wear off and his brain decided to switch back on into reality he could hear hushed voices. He opened his eyes to be met with the back of the couch. Blinking a few times slowly. He finally decided to sit up. Slowly, with the aid of the couch, he sat up, leaning on the armrest. The voices coming from the open kitchen door. The voices quickly coming closer as he finished positioning himself.

"Nii-san?" His father's vintage armour, which carried his beloved brother's soul emerging from the kitchen. "Are you awake?" Soul fire and hell fire meeting, "Good. You were asleep for a while." Two women following Al out of the kitchen. One Winry and the other, unknown.

"Who are you?" Ed pointing at the women behind Winry and Al.

Bright green eyes widening in shock, "He doesn't remember me!"

"Bella, calm down. Nii-san wasn't even conscious when we met you." Al calming the slightly enraged women

"Hello? My question still stand... Who are you?" Ed rudely interrupting.

"Bella- Bella White." Al putting his hand in front of her as to say he would continue

"She was the wonderful women who offered her home when you were attacked by Charles."

"When?..."

Bella's mouth gaped open. Mumbling some words of shock.

"You're hopeless... Alchemy freak..." Winry muttered.

"I'M NOT DEAF! I'M ANYTHING BUT! GEAR HEAD!" Ed wailed back in his normal rage. Regretting it as he coughed wildly, his vocal cords slightly affected by the transmutation.

"Nii-san... you really are hopeless... Bella came to see how you were. And so you could meet. You weren't very... for lack of a better term, healthy, at the time of your meeting."

Bella advanced into his direct field of vision, hand out to shake. "Bella-Bella White." Ed muttering something of a small brain and goldfish while Bella continued, "Nice to meet you, Edward-Edward Elric." Ed taking her hand in his flesh hand, shaking lightly.

"Sure, nice to meet you, Bella." Not sure what else to say. He didn't know the girl, she seemed... nice... He guessed. She did kinda save his life... kinda. But he didn't even know who she was, she wasn't mentioned once. Saying that, he didn't really ask in the first place. "So... Thanks... For saving my life... I guess..." Almost voicing his internal thoughts as a question.

"Well, I guess" Sounding bubbly and friendly, "you're welcome." Smiling at him, too nicely for his liking. Still not sure what to think of him

Winry piping up from next to Al. "I'm sorry, Ed..." looking at her feet.

"For what?" He really wasn't sure why she was having the need to apologise.

"For you know... causing your panic attack." Her voice growing quieter and quieter.

His eyes slightly widening, shaking his hand in front of his face in defence. "No-no-no-no! That wasn't your fault! It's all me. Not you. Don't blame yourself! It isn't your fault!"

"I told you he wouldn't blame you, Winry. He never does." Al putting his arm comforting around her shoulder.

Before more conversation continued, Ed turned his ears back at the sound of a car pulling in. He sighed. Muttering, "Great... He's home early..."

"What's wrong, Nii-san?"

"He's home..." Groaning his response.

"The Colonel?" Bella inquiring

"Sadly..." Ed sighing once more.

"I thought you didn't mind the Colonel now." Winry questioning his reaction.

"Things change don't they. Especially when you are one soul less. Remember?"

"Still... You can't just hate someone like that..." She mumbled.

Ed choosing to ignore the statement as the sound of keys turned his ears back. Sinking into the couch more. Only now noticing everyone had taken seats, Al at his feet, Winry and Bella sharing the other large couch.

The door finally opening, Ed previously hearing mumbled swears and keys being dropped. The man being met with a full house, standing slightly wide-eyed at the door, not lasting long.

"Good evening, ladies"

Ed coughing and mumbling, "Womaniser..." and "Pervert.." Gaining a glare.

Roy just sighed "And how are you feeling, Fullmetal?" Mustang reverting to Ed's military title due to his newly changed attitude.

He just shrugged his shoulders. But soon having Al answer for him.

"He had another panic attack." Gaining a kick from Ed into his metal thigh. The sound of metal colliding, causing Ed to flatten his ears slightly. Al just sighing. "He's had his medication and eaten more than enough earlier in the day before sleeping for another few hours before these two dropped in. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Colonel."

"It's no problem, Alphonse." Turing his attention to the two girls "Are you staying for dinner? You're free to if you would like."

"No, I should be leaving." Bella politely denying the request, "My parents must be getting worried. It was nice seeing you all and meeting you, Winry. But I should be leaving. Thank you for your hospitality. Have a nice afternoon." Standing with Winry, hugging.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Bella was it?" Roy leading her out.

"Yes. I hope to see you all again." Winry, Al and himself waving her off.

Once the door shut, Ed sinking further into the couch. Closing his eyes.

"Don't sit like that. It will hurt your back." Roy stated blankly as he passed.

"Whatever, Bastard..." Sinking down now lying completely down, legs tucked up so not to collide with Al.

"What did someone disturb poor things nap?" Ed imagining Roy raising his eyebrow at his comment.

Ed just groaning at his comment, rolling onto his stomach, face finding a pillow. A blanket finding its way onto him, he just decided to sink into his position and ignore Roy. Which was harder than expected. Hearing his conversation within the close vicinity, which is close to impossible to tune out.

"My offer stands for you, Ms Rockbell. Would you also like to stay the night? Ed can take the couch... He already has... It would be no problem."

"Only if you are sure. I couldn't intrude..."

"It's no problem at all. With one exception. While Al has his hands full with Ed," He wondered what he meant, "would you mind helping with cooking dinner."

"He's a shit chief." Ed muffled by pillow vocalised.

"At least I'm not scared of fire."

"It wasn't my fault. You almost burnt me!" His wings expanding, he wasn't sure why he ever did this. He had started to subconsciously expand his wings while he was fired up and yelling at Roy. He thought it may be a survival instinct. Those were annoying. Humans shouldn't need to know when a bird is flying overhead or a rat under feet.

Winry just sighed. Cutting into their once again pointless argument. "IT! Would be my pleasure to help you, Colonel."

"Let's get you set up upstairs." Roy now finally leaving, gaining peace for him. Peace meaning sleep.

It wasn't a good thing, but he was now really nocturnal. Which sucked. He needed to get a better sleep pattern. But he was up most nights just looking at the stars with Al. He liked the arrangement, Al wasn't lonely. But every night Al would have the suggestion of fixing his sleep pattern. Al always wanted what was best. He always smiled at the thought. 'Those who have lost the most are always the more selfless.' A phrase commented on every day, not really being able to relate until now.

He was just drifting into sleep when a distant call of "Alphonse" was heard by Ed. Feeling his lower half shift. In all of his attempts to not entangle his legs with Al's, his legs still ended up extended over Al's. 'That's what the Bastard meant...'

He shot his head up, only to be met with Al's hand softly pushing his head back down.

"Calm down, nii-san. I'll be right back."

His half-asleep brain not waking for Al's return.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Three Months, Three Days (January)

Ed curled up in the corner of the kitchen. Shaking, muttering and rocking back and forth.

Ed had two panic attacks, the physical, painful ones and these ones, the phycological ones. He would shut himself off and be... well... this.

He was triggered by Al saying something Ed didn't like. He wasn't even sure what he said. But it was common for words to trigger panic attacks. While trying to 'escape' Al, Ed had collided his automail arm with his chest plate, denting it. And now he didn't know what to do, Roy wasn't home and Ed cowered from his touch. He didn't know what to do. He was beginning to panic and he was lost. But he still tried once more.

"Nii-san? Hey, nii-san? Can you hear me?" Muttering still erupting from his brother. "Please, nii-san. I need you to come back to me. Please." His pleads in vain as the chimera in his own world, far away. "Please, Ed..." Al about to move from his crouch position near Ed when metal fingers interlocked in his own. "Nii-san?"

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Only a whisper and only just hearable.

"It's alright, nii-san. Do you want anything? Can I do anything?"

"Can-Can I be..." His brother hesitating, "alone?..."

"Are you sure?" Al not sure if he wanted to leave his brother alone.

"Please... I'll be alright... I'll be out in a minute..."

"Only if you're sure. I'll be right out in the living room. Just call me okay. I'm not far..." Hesitantly, unlocking his fingers from his brothers and leaving his brother alone.

Taking a seat on the couch waiting and waiting.

His brother emerging with a very fake half smile on his face. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you... I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, nii-san. I know you didn't mean it. Do you want to talk about it?" His brother joining him on the couch.

"No, it's alright." His brother commenting too quickly and confidently. "Let's get you fixed up." Quickly clapping his hands, only for Al to place his hands around them.

"No, I can do it, nii-san. Don't waste your energy. It's alright."

Al wasn't sure of the face his brother was making. But he knew it wasn't one that he hoped to find on his brother's face, ever.

'Please, please, get better, Nii-san. Stop being so selfish and thinking of me so much...'


	27. Brown Paper Boxes

Sorry guys it's short... Writers block has finally found me! DX

I have decided on 30 chapters (I know I said 50 chapters The Flame Alchemist 13... but the block! DX)

And I have given up on cannon events. Sorry for those who were hoping on that! DX But I have found it just too hard to replicate! SORRY! Have a digital cookie instead *Gives out mountains of cookies!*

But my first ever fanfiction is coming to a close DX

But I'm glad that you have all enjoyed and stuck with me and seen my writing style change and grow to what it is now XD

Three more chapters left! What will happen? Will it be a happy or sad ending? Will Ed die? Or maybe Al? Or Roy? Or just no one! XD

No spoilers! XD... Spoiler... no one dies... or maybe they do...

Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 27!

* * *

Chapter 27- Brown Paper Boxes

* * *

(Al's POV)

Three Months, One Week (January)

Ed laid cheek on Al's leg, deep asleep, dinner cooking but not yet finished. Only quiet chatter passed between Winry and Al, Roy silently reading. A peaceful crackle of the fire, which was set moments ago. A calming surrounding laid over the room.

The high picked yipping of a dog shattered their bliss.

Roy found angrily looking over the top of his book, Winry turning her head, Al sighing and Ed face down on the floor, sprawled out.

His head shooting up, hair covering his face, ears pinned back. "I am going to rip the head off that poor excuse of a mutt!" Ed barked. Combing back his hair with his fingers, stopping as he got to the crown of his head, as he sat up in a cross-legged position. Tucking his wings against his back.

"No need to go that far, nii-san. Are you okay?" Al standing to help his brother.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed taking his brothers extended hand. Wincing as he stood. Stretching when he reached his feet. His arms out behind him, his back arching as he stood. A few cracks echoing between his bones as the air bubbles escaped their nooks.

Winry now joining them standing next to the coffee table and the couch. Extending her hand towards Ed's head. "Are we still sore?" A 'babying' tone in her voice, partnered with a mocking layer. Her hand reaching his ear.

"Shut up..." The bite of his comment getting lost in the purr that he created.

"That is adorable!" Winry fan girled.

Ed now realising quickly batting away her hand. "Stop that!"

Winry trying again, succeeding. "What? I though you liked that?" Mocking him once more.

Once again, Ed snapped out of his purrs, swatting at her hand. "I said stop... that..." Once again, the bite disappearing.

Ed finally giving in and closing his eyes, leaning into her hand.

"Now, it's that better?" Winry smiling happily at the chimera.

Roy piping up. "That's enough flirting you two." gaining a giggle from Al. Ed taking Winry's wrist and glaring between her, Roy and Al, his face slightly red. "Dinner should be any minute. Winry can you help me with that?" His sentence ending with a beep from the oven and an unhappy looking chimera with their ears pinned down.

"Shut that off already!" Ed hissed.

"I don't see it bugging anyone..." Roy putting his hand above his eyes looking sarcastically around. Ed steaming with rage. "Oh! I didn't see you down there, Fullmetal. I would have thought the noise went right over your head."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SOUND WAVES TRAVEL OVER THEM?!"

"For once, Fullmetal, I did say that." Roy laughing as he travelled into the kitchen, turning off the constant beep.

"Calm down, nii-san." Al holding back his raging brother.

Ed letting out a long breath. "Bastard..." The brothers joining the others in the kitchen when called.

They ate in relive silence. The odd conversation going from one to another.

Ed rested his head on his palm, with Winry and Roy still eating, looking unfocused at the other side of the room. He looked tired. He thought of telling his brother of leaving before he fell asleep there. Winry beating him to it. "Ed? If you're tired don't wait. Go to sleep. Go crash on the couch. It's alright." Smiling at the sleepy teen. A wave of recognition covering her face. "Wait! First I need to give you two something. Um-um-um." Winry slightly flustered, tossing her options. "Okay... Go to the couch. I'll be right back." Winry shooting from her chair and racing upstairs.

"What's with your girlfriend, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned, a smirk pinned to his face as he took a bite of his meal.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed just sighing.

He must still be tired if he's not putting up much of a fight. Ed rising from his chair he just shrugged. "Beat me but... I never understand her."

Al following Ed into the sitting room. He was curious on what got Winry so flustered.

Taking a seat in one of the single chairs. Ed upper half lying against the armrest, bottom half lying across the couch he would be sleeping on tonight.

Al was feeling like Ed would sleep all night and get his sleeping pattern fixed in one night. As long as he didn't need his medication again he would have a normal pattern.

Winry coming down the stairs with two small boxes wrapped in brown paper in each hand. One a rectangle the size of someone's hand and the other just under double the others dimensions.

She made her way and shoved next to Ed's feet. Extending the smaller box to Ed and the larger one to Al. "Merry Christmas! We missed the real thing, so that's why I came up here." Smiling happily at the two. Eagerly waiting to see their reactions.

"Wait! Let me get yours! It's upstairs! I'll be right back!" Ed racing up the stairs. He could hear a thunk and a bang within Ed's commotion out of their view.

Ed relatively quickly making his way back down the stairs with a box slightly larger than Al's in bright red paper. Ed leaping over the back of the couch, Winry quickly lifting Ed's box as he landed.

"Here." Ed said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Winry." Al adding. His brother was useless.

All three silently agreeing in opening all at once.

Winry's eyes widening in excitement at the tool the boys had bought. "How did you know?!" Hugging the hunk of useful metal to her face.

"The man at the shop recommended it. Said it was 'worth getting for any young and up and coming'." Al commented happily.

Al finally reading the cover of the book that was within the box. "The wonders of the world of cats... Thank you, Winry!" Al already opening to read.

Winry giggling. "It has tips and tricks on how to train cats." Pointing at the chimera next to her from her lap. Going unnoticed by Ed who was looking at the box, which was within the box, in his lap.

"What is it?"

"Open it, dummy." Ed pulling open the box from one side it flipping open. "They're to help you read."

Ed pulling out a pair of black glasses. Speechlessly putting them on his face.

"Do they fit okay? We can get them readjusted if they don't." Ed ignoring Winry's comment and grabbing a book from the table beside him. Opening the cover slowly and his eyes went wide. "Do they work okay?" All of them waiting patiently for Ed's answer.

"I CAN READ AGAIN!" Ed praising the heavens, throwing his arms up in praise. Moving then to hug Winry. Ending up in lifting her and spinning her in an 180 spin. His tail wrapping around her leg in excitement. "Thank you!"

"You're squeezing too tight, Ed... Can't breathe..." Winry, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry!"

Ed's exited face destroyed by what he knew was Roy behind him. He turned his head to see Roy with a smile caked on his face, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Bastard?!" Ed demanded.

"Never saw you with glasses... That's all..." Roy pausing. "They don't look half bad. Your girlfriend has good taste." Turing and walking out as a flurry of insults when his way.

* * *

(Winry's POV)

She wasn't expecting Ed to be so delighted with the glasses she had given him. Of course, they told the optometrist that he was a long-sighted child, not a chimera with cat eyes who can't focus on close objects. He was basically long sighted so she was glad they worked to Ed's satisfaction.

He eagerly grabbed a book and began reading. Apparently forgetting about sleep and his tiredness.

But it didn't last long.

After maybe half an hour, maybe less, Ed's book began to droop along with his eyelids. His head rested on his palm squishing his cheek into his skull. The book escaping his fingers as his eyes closed fully. The book long forgotten in his lap now as much needed sleep overtook the chimera.

Winry nudging Al, pointing at Ed.

"Guess the excitement wore him out." Al giggled, she was sure Al loved treating or acting as though Ed was a pet. Though never in front of his brother. He would be massacred.

Winry let out a small yarn. "I should get to bed too. Do you need help with Ed?"

"Yes, please. Two sets of hands are better than one."

The two silently as possible creeping over to Ed. Winry carefully grabbing the rims of his new glasses, sliding them off. Al grabbing the book.

Now for the hard part. Getting him horizontal.

Winry guiding the upper half with Al on the bottom. It went smoothly, Ed stirring slightly but put to rest by a soothing pet from Al. Tucking him under a blanket and a pillow under his head, Ed was now sleeping peacefully. Drool already creeping from his mouth to his cheek, to the pillow.

Winry just smiled at the mess of a man that she called family. Then looking at Al who was admiring their relocation. Tapping him on his upper arm, "Night, Al. Make sure he's alive in the morning." Waving each other off as she took up the stairs to bed.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Three Months, Three Week (January)

Ed jumping in the air just missed a swipe by the weapon of his attacker. "Geez!" Ed blocking the next deadly swipe with his automail. "Winry is going to kill me!" muttering as he clipped the mans ankle with his automail leg, sending the man into the wall of the ally.

Ed quickly clapping and moulding the man to the wall, trapping him. Leaving his weapon stranded and now in Ed's hands. Picking up the axe, leaning his elbow on the handle as the head balanced on the ground. Bring out his pocket watch to check the time. "Where is Al...?" Looking up and down the alleyway.

The familiar clunk of metal entering Ed's ears. Moments later the armour appearing holding another hostile man with his hands fashioned behind his back in a death grip. "And where have you been, Al?" Ed said in a playful tone.

If Al could roll his eyes he would have at that point Ed was sure. "Now let's get these two back to their cells. I'll transmute handcuffs..."

"Where are the ones they gave you?!" Al questioned

"I... I kinda left them behind... I forgot okay! It's not fault! I'll just transmute some! It's alright." Ed rubbing the back of his neck, quickly clapping and creating two handcuffs.

Once the hostile men were contained they set off to the station where the two escaped from not long ago.

Stepping into the station. "Yo! We have some cargo!" Ed yelling at the chief as they walked in.

"Thank you. We are very thankful, Fullmetal. Send my regards to your commanding officer on your brilliant work." The chief replied.

"No problem." Ed turning and leaving, his tone bland. "Have fun." Waving over his head.

"Nii-san?"

"Hmn?" Ed leaning his head slightly back to see Al slightly better.

"No. Never mind. It's nothing. Don't worry... It's stupid anyway." Trailing off.

Ed just shrugging. "Alright. But don't forget. You can tell me anything. Alright." Smiling up at his tin brother.

"Yeah. I know." Pausing, "I know. Thank you, Nii-san."

"For what?"

"Just thank you."

* * *

(Al's POV)

"Just thank you." 'For everything, you do for me. For being my shield, my knight and my brother. Thank you... Why can't you just say it... Damn it...'

Ed glancing at his pocket watch, "Come on, Al. We're already 20 minutes late to our meeting with the Colonel."

"Since when are you worried about that?"

"Since I want the new lead he said he had."

"Good. I was thinking you were sick." Al giggling

"Maybe I am... Ha! I would never enjoy that man's presence."

"Nii-san? Don't you remember-"

"-Don't bring up then! I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Okay, Nii-san. Keep telling yourself that. You still where there." Al mumbling the last.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Come on, Al! We're going to miss our train to Liore!"

"And who's fault is that?!" The armour screeched

"You should have shaken me harder then!" Ed complained as he leapt onto the train, Al following

"You should have just gotten up!" Al just sighing and sitting down with his brother, he was never going to change and they both knew it.

The train left and the boys with new scars travelled with new intentions.


	28. The Flood Begins

_I'm sorry for people who wanted to see Ed in more detail with quirks... but I'm out of ideas... sorry! DX_  
 _And I think it's time for my story to end. 30 chapters is long enough for my first fanfic XD DX XD DX XD DX XD_  
 _Enjoy XD_

* * *

Chapter 28- The Flood Begins

* * *

(Al's POV)  
Three Months, Two Weeks (January)  
He sighed as he sees his brother on the couch. Fast asleep. Again. Ever since Winry had given him those glasses he had fallen asleep reading books at ungodly hours of the night and fell asleep on the couch. Which wasn't good for him.  
Ed's finger as a bookmark as the book laid closed on the armrest of the couch where Ed's cheek laid.  
Al silently taking his glasses off and removing Ed's book from his firm grip onto the table beside him.  
Al slowly and skilfully shifted Ed into a lying down position on the couch. A pillow under his head and a close by blanket over him.  
"Hopeless..." Al would smile... if he could... he really would...  
But he sucked up his sadness and moved back to his own book. This was until he heard Ed mumbled something as he sat up.  
"Morning, Nii-san," Al said happily behind his book.  
Ed just groaned.  
"I told you to not fall asleep on the couch, Nii-san. It's fault."  
He just heard Ed mumbled something non-intelligent as he moved to the kitchen.  
"Hey, Al?"  
"Yes, Nii-san?"  
"Do we have any milk?"  
"Never imagined you to ask that?" Al mumbled "No. I could get you some. You'll need non-dairy stuff but. Or you'll feel sick."  
"Yeah-yeah. Can you get me some..." Ed sounding more and more sheepish as the conversation went on.  
"Sure, Nii-san. I'm just glad you're drinking it in the first place. Anything else you want?"  
Ed had made his way to the bedroom, was on the bed, Al in the doorway.  
"I guess not then."  
Ed fast asleep.  
"I'll be back soon, Nii-san." Mumbling, "With milk of all things..."

* * *

(Ed's POV)  
Three Months, Three Weeks (January)  
Liore was nice... If you call whooping someone's ass as nice. Then it was really nice.  
Father Cornello used chimera... What an idiot.  
How stupid could this guy be?! Very was the only answer. And very idiotic and egotistical he was.  
"Is this your first time seeing a chimera?" Father inquired with confidence.  
"Nope!" Ed proudly throwback. Pouncing at the chimera and comfortably wrapping his arm around its neck in a friendly gesture. "Definitely not my first."  
"H-how..." With the Father baffled and chimera calmly waiting at his side, seeing him not as an enemy but a common 'man'. It made Ed's job so much easier... until he made a gun. Waling in anger as he fired at the quickly placed wall.  
"Al, we're getting out of here!"  
Wails and commands exiting the Father's mouth. Ed ignoring them.  
Creating a door. Smashing anyone in his way. Finding the broadcast room. Exposing Father Cornello.  
Nice and easy.  
And not one chimera move used. Idiots don't need to see his other power. They're a last resort. Period. And not even once has he used them since his recovery, in battle that is. He used them for everything at home. From getting out of bed to grabbing stuff, Ed exploited his abilities to no extent in the privacy of their dorm room.  
But his brother thought otherwise during his battle today. "Nii-san. You should be more careful."  
"With what, Al? I didn't use my chimera abilities." Ed defending his so-called innocence.  
"No. You used them. To calm the chimera."  
"That can't count. That was just an understanding between a common creature. Plus no one else was there to see it. I'm fine, Al."  
But what the two didn't know was that the shadows housed a figure. A figure that would change their lives. But for better or worse was its choice.

* * *

(Roy's POV)  
"He's late... again..." Roy aggressively glaring between his paperwork, the door and the phone.  
"It's normal for Edward to be, Colonel. Give him another hour and then take some action." Riza suggested.  
"Alright. One more hour... Then I'm finding the little runt." Roy scolded as he continued to sign his load of paperwork.

* * *

(Ed's POV)  
There it was again. That smell. It was so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Not realised he had stopped, he was questioned by his brother.  
"Oh-Yeah. It's nothing. I'm fine. Thought I smelt something familiar..." Picking up his pace to catch up with Al.  
A clock chimed in the centre square that the two were passing through.  
"Nii-san?" Al said with some anger, "What time was your meeting with the Colonel?"  
"Umm... Thirty minutes ago..." He replied sheepishly  
"NII-SAN!" Al shrieked, followed by a sigh, "We should hurry..." Al giving up on scolding his brother and increased his speed.  
"No, we don't. It's just a status meeting with the Bastard. Nothing important." A sigh coming from his brother again.  
"Alright, Nii-san. Whatever you say..." If Al could roll his eyes, Ed knew he would then.  
That smell... It was really strong now... Where was it. It was close...  
"Al. We're taking a detour." Ed not even noticing if his brother was following as he made his way towards the scent.  
It was sweet, yet almost like a musk. A chalk like thickness to the smell. The smell of panic entered the scents system. So it was a who, not a what. He would hear their panicked fumble of objects and cursed words under breath. It was a woman, not a who.  
He exited the square and rounded a corner. There they were. A women in a thick overcoat, collar up, reaching from high neck to the floor. Large hat covering the remainder of her face. The whole outfit a horrid brown and a dull grey.  
"Why have you been following us?" Ed declared  
No response. Just more fumbling under her coat.  
Ed taking a few slow steps forward. Repeating his question, "Why have you been following us?!" Now with more push.  
"Nii-san? Who is that?" His brother not far behind him now.  
"I don't know, Al. That's why I'm asking."  
"But you said you recognised the scent."  
"I said it was familiar. Not that I recognised it. Do you know how hard it is to match smell to people? It's hard." Ed barked. "Now! I'm not asking again! Why have you been following us?!"  
Wait. His gut dropped a hundred floors.  
The square was empty and so were the streets. How didn't he notice this earlier? They had to get out of there. Now. "Al..." He said sheepishly. "We need to go... NOW!" Grabbing his brother's hand as he ran past him.  
"What's the hurry now?!"  
"Gut feeling! It's really bad." But just as they were to exit the street an alchemy wall shot up at every exit he could see to be obvious. "Crap." He muttered. "Up and over!" Al getting the point and got his hands under Ed's foot.  
Before any other action could be taken the women's voice was heard. "Now now... We don't need any of that. I don't need trouble, Ed."  
Ed fell off balance onto the ground. Who was that again? He knew that voice. Who was it?... But his confusion was taken advantage of and something in a canister came gushing out, the gas filling the air surrounding Ed.  
Hearing a mumbled, "Finally. Stupid device."  
He went to scramble to his feet but the gas was already working and all it did was make him fall on his face as he heard his brother yell his name in what felt like a mile away.

* * *

(Roy's POV)  
"Alright. That's it. It has been two hours. If Fullmetal's trying to break his record it is smashed." Roy grumbled at Riza. "He isn't picking up his dorm room phone. Havoc couldn't find him anywhere. I'm going out myself!" Roy grabbing his military coat off the back of his chair as he stormed out.  
"Shall I come with you, Sir?" Riza politely asked.  
"That would be most helpful. But. I can't leave any of these..." Roy choosing his words with care, "These... men... alone. I'm going to leave you in charge while I search for Fullmetal."  
Riza saluting him as he left.  
"Damn kid... can't even get to a meeting on time... He probably got lost. He can't see the signs from where he stands... Ha... I should use that one later..." He mumbled to himself as he made his way through the streets of Central.  
He knew Ed's route to HQ. Past the bakery, behind the bike shop, through the alleyway next to the bar, passing through the square with the clock in the centre then going down main street directly to HQ.  
But no sign of the kid. Not a the dorms or on his route so far. The square wasn't buzzing with activity but if Ed had passed through someone would have seen him... He was hard to spot... But that wasn't relevant. No one had seen him. Not one person had been in the area according to a passerby for at least two hours three hours ago. Ed must have passed through then. But where was he now?  
Roy decided to take a back route when someone tapped his shoulder. A stranger, a young man, was standing behind him.  
"Are you Colonel Roy Mustang by any chance?"  
"That is accurate, yes. And you may be?"  
"I was told to give you this. By a woman about two hours ago not far from here." The man handing him a letter.  
"Can you give me a description?" Roy demanding and straight to the point  
"The woman?" Pausing to think, "Didn't see her face and she didn't stay long enough for a name or a reason. She just said, 'Give Colonel Roy Mustang this. Military man. Dark eyes. Dark hair. Thirties. Tell him it's about Ed. Thank you.'"  
"Alright." He turned and began walking off. "Thank you." He said over his shoulder. The man shrugging as he sat back down from where he apparently came from.  
Once he made it to the office he opened the letter and began reading it aloud to his team.  
"Ed I assure you is very safe. Along with his brother. I have guided the two to an isolated location within the borders of Central, which I cannot give you at the current time.  
I once again assure you of their safety. I do not intend to harm them in any way that is not necessary for the procedure..." Roy trailing off and gulping as he continued. "Ed and his brother are in good hands until their return. Which may take from one to five days, up to a week or two at most. The results of the procedure will determine the return time due to the transportation issue.  
Thank you for your understanding.  
-Good hands... Who the hell do they think they are?!"  
"Procedure...?" Havoc mumbled  
"We need to find them. Now." Roy commanded. "This person... They said that the location was isolated and will have transportation issues. Now there are only two places which this would be an issue."  
"The forest and the mines," Riza added as she finished Roy's train of thought.  
"We'll split into two groups. Havoc, Heymans, Falman. You three take the mines. Their much larger than the forest, you'll have more ground to cover. Fuery. You stay at HQ and keep us all linked. Riza you're with me into the forest. Once any group finds Fullmetal we'll radio into Fuery, who will then send the second group into aid. Understood?"  
"Sir!" All of his men understanding and saluting in agreement.  
They were going to save this crazed figure who claimed good intentions.  
Hadn't Ed been through enough? Whatever this 'procedure' was... He might not survive it. His body was still fragile and not even functioning on a complete 100% level.  
Even Roy could see Ed was having pains. And he wasn't any idiot and knew the teen was having digestion problems in several instances. Throwing up, not proper absorption of foods and having troubles at the other end, I don't need to go into details there. Al kept him updated as well on other things. Ed would get migraines on and off constantly and pass out for no reason. Have sudden drowsy stages and he wasn't sleeping well either. Nightmares and just plain insomnia.  
Everyone was worried about him. He was skinnier than he should be. Was forgetting things. Getting into more aggressive fights. Taking insults more than normally personal. The kid was a mess with all of his souls being beaten up inside of him. The kid didn't need more of a mess. He was just a kid in the first place. It should have never even happened.

* * *

(Ed's POV)  
His whole body was numb. He couldn't move and all he could do was listen and not even understand the conversation or the owners of the voices. He willed his hands to move anything really but he was sure he failed. He couldn't remember what had happened after that gas was released...  
"Everything is ready?"  
"It looks like it."  
"We should hurry. I think I saw his hand move again."  
"Alright. Straight to it. Hop into your place and we'll begin."  
"Will he be alright?"  
"Don't worry. Like I said, It'll be better once it's all over. He'll be in pain. But it's for the greater good. Alright?"  
He willed his eyes open, he wasn't liking what he could understand of this conversation. He forced his body to move his voice to speak. It slightly followed orders.  
His upper body was slightly up off the ground and his voice weak and small but still there. "Alphonse..."  
"I'm starting. We can't waste any more time. Ready."  
"Yeah... Let's go."  
The last thought bouncing off his brain before the procedure began, 'Ready for what?!'


	29. Someone Calls My Name

_**One more chapter after this one guys XD**_

 _ **Almost done XD**_

* * *

Chapter 29- Someone Calls My Name

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Three Months, Three Weeks (January)

Ed wasn't even sure what he was doing really. Even if he knew where he was or who the two people speaking were... where would he run, how would he run? He couldn't even see right. or speak. Let alone stand up right and run.

He tried his voice again. Still weak and small, "Alphonse?" Where was his brother? He was with him before. Right? He would have put up a fight... Right? He wouldn't of just left him with that woman in the alleyway, would he? 100's of questions with no answers squashed themselves in his head and he wasn't sure what to tackle first. Where was he? What he should do now? Ask any of his stupid questions to the two people before him? He just couldn't think straight.

'Stupid gas...'

His eyes were open, but it was like he was looking a line of words but not reading them. The blur of green, grey and the cold all he could really make out in his daze.

"This will be over quickly, Ed." A women. Who he still couldn't tell the owner of. "Just hold out. It'll all be better soon, Ed. I..." She paused and took a long slow breath in and out. "I'm... sorry, Ed. I truly am... I'm the one meant to protect you. Not the other way 'round..." She commented on sadly

The slapping of hands onto concrete was the thing he dreaded to hear.

He smelt chalk in the air and pain deep in his bones.

Echoes of his piercing screams heard for miles.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

He was panicking. Ed was out there. He could be alone with the kidnapper or the kidnapper could also have Alphonse. This procedure could be something painful. Something invasive. Something... He didn't really want to think about it.

"Do you see anything?" A stupid question from Jean, but it was sensible to break the tension.

"No... Animals make our job so much harder... You would think that she would have left frag marks where he pulled Edward and Alphonse..." Worry and guilt heavy in his tone.

"Then maybe that means they aren't here."

"We'll keep looking. We can't give up yet. Not if they're both still out here."

"Sir."

The cracking of sticks and brushing of branches the only noise made in the forest. No birds or any sign of animals. It was a good sign. But also not. It meant more that Ed was here. But it meant Ed was here...

Roy just wished he never let Ed slip though his fingers for a third time.

And it was always his fault. He wasn't going to be too late again. Not again. Ed was going to be alright... he was going to be... alright...

Why was he always wrong.

Echoing of terrified screams bouncing off the trees as fumbled for the radio he had clipped to is belt.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

 **(GORE! Blood! Warning now! Similar brackets once gore over)**

His lungs burnt as he desrletly tried to breathe. A gasping fish on the ground where he laid. His body shaking with pain as the blue lights around him increased. Blood rushed up his throat and gushed into the ground next to his head. Coughing, which impaired his breathing in an addition.

He could only just hear a, "Just a little longer! Hold on, Ed!" behind his heart beat, behind his grunts and wails of pain.

His back arched back and slammed onto the ground. His hands trying to grip the flat ground beneath him, getting hold of nothing as he scratched at the concrete, drawing blood from his now raw finger nails.

His chest felt like it was impaled a hundred times over. His breathing burning. His voice shredded. His bones broken. His pain unbearable.

Another blood curtailing scream rattled through his throat, paired with a name. "ROY!"

He wasn't really sure why he let his name roll off in a scream of desperation, but his brain was working on autopilot and Al wasn't there to save him. Someone had to be... someone... anyone...

He called again, his calls getting weaker, "ROY! AHHG! ALPHONSE! AHHHG!" His screams cutting his throat into sliced beef.

Then he felt it.

The worst of the pain that had yet to come.

The feeling of being ripped apart all at once and piece by piece.

The feeling of something crawling under his skin as it forced it way through his skin.

His mind failing to remember anything.

Where was he? When did he get here? How long had be been hear for? Why was a transmutation important and recurring? Why was he...?

All he knew was he was in pain. He was Edward Elric. His mind repeating it over and over. He was Edward Elric. Like it was to keep hold of that. Like he were to not forget that and everything else could fade away. His mind slowly fading into white.

His head holding the feeling of a splitting watermelon. His chest pulling in quick, forced breaths that he struggled to produce.

He couldn't hold on much longer. His body felt like it was about to fail. His heart working too hard. Too much blood exiting his mouth. Too many things forcing its way out of his skin. Too many bright alchemy produced lights.

It was all too much for his body to withstand.

'Just a little longer!'

'Just a little longer!'

That's what his head kept saying.

'Just a little longer!'

His mind yelling in frustration and pain

'Don't give in! Don't you dare ever give up! NEVER GIVE IN! You have too much to keep living for! NEVER GIVE IN!'

Maybe it was worth waiting it out. The weight finally lifted and he felt free and his body limped onto the ground, his head rolling to the side, a line of blood dripping from his bottom lip.

 **(Gore over)**

There she was, kneeling at the edge of the circle, her eyes full of pained tears. Her eyes only meeting his for a moment in time. But that moment was a decade.

He was far gone, but one last word rolling off his lips, "Tori?..."

His mind blank.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

There it was again. That guilt attracting wail of pain. Ed was calling for help. His brother name the concentrated force of hope. "ALPHONSE! AHHHG!"

And he couldn't keep hearing it.

They were running. More than running sprinting. Moving as fast as they could. Jumping over rocks and tipped over logs. Ducking under branches and every stumble was paired with swears and more guilt. The longer they took. The longer Ed would be in pain.

Then his heart sank. His stomach dropped. And his speed picked up.

"ROY!"

The kid was calling for him. He was desperate for help. He was in pain. And Ed was calling him. And he couldn't do anything.

"ROY! AHHG! ALPHONSE! AHHHG!"

His screams cutting through his soul as he raced on. Havoc not far behind him.

They had to hurry. They had to hurry.

Then it was gone. Ed was silent.

They were too late...

He was...

How could he...

Was he...

They reached a clearing, a concrete surface covering the natural grass.

Blood. Chalk. Metal. Clumps of meat. Blood...

Lots of blood...

There Ed was. Limp, bloodied, pale and... and... and... was he breathing?...

He heard Jean unload bullets at someone as he ran towards Ed.

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay..." He knelt down next to Ed's body. Repeating his phrase as he checked using the back of his ungloved hand to check for any sigh of a breath of life.

Waiting.

Hands shaking.

Waiting...

There it was! Ed was alive. Breathing. That was all that mattered.

"Boss! Alphonse!" Roy's head shot upwards towards the metal that laid close to him. Jean scrambling next to it. "Alphonse?! Oi! ALPHONSE?!" Havoc looking up to Roy with fear in his eyes.

Roy took his focus back to Ed who shifted slightly in his arms. "Edward? Edward?!" He desperately asked for a response.

The kid groaned shifting again.

Attempting again, as Jean did with the other kid. "Edward? Edward?"

The teen cracked his eyes open, squinting at the sun that was above them.

"Edward? Can you hear me, Ed?"

Ed looked up at him in confusion. "Since when have you ever called me Edward... Let alone Ed. You have never called me that..." Ed commented weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Woo. Slow down there, Edward. You're hurt. Just slow down. Let me help you." Roy helping Ed into a sitting position, which ended up being leant onto him. Though he was sure the kid wasn't noticing. His eyes drifting towards his brother.

"ALPHONSE?!" Ed scrambling from his lean on Roy, who just watched Ed struggle to get to Al's side. Shaking the metal shoulders he heard a thunk. His eyes widened as everyone else's did.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Moving was painful. He wasn't sure where he was. When it was. Why he was here. Why Roy called him by his given name. And why he was just so confused.

His eyes were wide as plates as he looked down at the two hands on Al's armour.

No miss matched pairs of hands.

He could feel the pressure on his left leg...

And a thunk.

A thunk.

His hands quickly scrambled to unclip Al's chest plate. Jean quickly catching on and undoing the other. Ed helping pry the plate off his brother.

His fingers flowing with pins and needles as his cold hands applied pressure to the cold metal. He couldn't think straight. If he was correct under this plate...

Time slowed to a stop as Jean pulled off the plate, a job he was unable to do in his condition. Which he had no idea of anything familiar, the origin, or reason.

Normally a red would flash in his eyes as the chest plate was undone. Red of guilt. Red of fear. Red of his blood. Red of his brother's soul.

White. Pale skin. Pulling on bone. Golden. Flowing gold.

Tears crept into his eyes. There he was. Not just the guilty red. It was the most joyful pale cream he had ever seen.

He didn't know how. He didn't know when. Hell, he didn't even care at this point. Tears escaping his eyes as his brother found his way into his arms.

"Al... you're..."

"Warm..." Al muttered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his brother, closing his eyes as he felt his brother in his arms, resting his head on top of his brothers. His brother. Flesh and bone brother.

A fabric finding its way onto Al's back. But he didn't care that he was crying in front of Colonel Bastard. Or anyone. The god damn king could be here. His fucking father could be here for all he cared. He had his brother in his arms and he was done. His job was finally done.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there with his brother. But it was long enough for him to realise he was exhausted, as he felt himself falling asleep. Knowing full well that Al was already asleep in his gentle hold.

This was until he heard a rambunctious soldier. Riza. "Sir! We came as soon as we could."

"The culprit escaped. But the boys are fine... And... how can I say this..." Roy explained.

"Whole," Jean added.

"It's best you see for yourself. But I advise being quiet. I think they're both asleep." Roy advised.

He heard the gentle tread of footsteps and then and excited breath of air. "Ahh... That is the cutest thing..." Riza whispered.

"I still think we should have called, Hughes," Jean stated

Ed went against moving, realising his body had imitated him being asleep. Though his mind may be awake he knew his body wasn't.

"Now that we have all corollated here. We should wake them and get them to a hospital." Roy sternly advised. Louder. Stirring Al slightly.

"Sir." The four soldiers reverting to their positions as soldiers.

When nothing happened and nothing was said for a long ten seconds he decided on waking himself up.

Blinking his eyes he turned his head upwards to see Roy and Jean pointing at them. He raised an eyebrow at them in an unvoiced questioned.

Though he didn't notice it before. He surely did now. His eyes were unfocused. He could see everyone but as slightly blurred figures.

"Great timing, Chief," Jean said happily.

Looking at them with confusion.

"We need to get you both to the hospital. You're both in pretty bad shape. Can you wake your brother?" Roy enquired.

"Probably not." Looking down at the sleeping Al. "I'll try but..." Ed searching the area around them, spotting his item of need, "Can you pass me my coat. Al's going to get cold."

"What about my coat?" Ed noticing his coatless white blur of Roy.

"It's not going to be long enough... Just give me my coat." Ed growing inpatient.

Riza the one to receive the coat, which was folded at the edge of the circles that were scribbled on the ground.

"Hey, Al." Ed said sweetly to Al as he gave him a gentle shake. "Al? Alphonse?... I tried... He really missed sleeping." Ed smiling at his comment. Still not believing who sat in his lap, asleep on his shoulder.

Ed maundering the coat on and around Al, covering his whole body. Making sure that he was fully covered. Tucking Roy's coat over his, just to keep Al warmer, he would need it.

After the shuffling of Al, Ed saw Roy move closer to help him up. Ed trying to get up before help was given. Sadly Roy picked up his speed.

"Oi. Not so fast. How many times do I need to tell you. Take it easy. You're injured and tired. Here. Let me take Alphonse."

Ed pulled him closer, before letting Roy gently take him, getting Jean to help Al onto his back.

Jean extending his arm to aid Ed in standing. Ed wasn't really sure if he should take it but he was glad he did.

His balance was way out. Falling forward into Havoc.

"You alright, Chief?" Jean holding his shoulder and opposite arm.

"Just... Just lost my balance. Felt... just a... a little dizzy..." His head ending up in Jean's forearm.

"I'll carry you."

"No... I..." He didn't even finish before he realised that he had been aided onto Jeans back. He rested his head on his shoulder. "How's Al?" He asked at five minute intervals.

"He's fine," Roy commented on repeat.

Ed knew he was falling asleep when he heard someone comment on his lack of questions, more question...

Sacks being carried by the three without cargo. Sacks full of everything left behind from the mess of the transmutation. Ed not really sure what was on them but he shouldn't worry. Reassuring himself that everything was alright as he fell asleep.

'Al's fine... everything's... just... fine...'


	30. What he Left Behind

Chapter 30- What he Left Behind

* * *

(Roy's POV)

* * *

Three Months, Three Weeks and a Day (January)

* * *

"All of it!" Roy wailed from the other side of the closed door to Ed and Al's hospital room.

"Yes. There is no evidence of there ever being animal DNA in his system. Not even removal marks or residue." Doctor Yin assured.

"But... But that's... How?"

"A miracle... It happens once or twice in a doctor's career. And now is mine. His body, which seems to include his mind, seems to have reversed back to before his trauma. It just isn't logical. He's been whipped clean. Like nothing even happened to him. No evidence at all of the past trauma. Mentally or physically. Like I said... It's a miracle." She opened the door. Ed sat in his hospital bed, four pillows keeping him vertical. His face still pale, but with extra colour from the procedure. His arms folded.

"You really can talk quietly." Rolling his eyes. "Now do you want to tell me what animal DNA and trauma have to do with all of this?"

Roy turned to Doctor Yin, "I'll deal with this. Thank you, Doctor Yin." She simply nodded and turned and left.

Roy pulling up a chair next to his bed.

"Ed-"

"Don't call me that! I have already told you this! I'm Fullmetal. You've never called me Ed before and don't you dare start now." Ed glared at Roy. Ed's eyes trailing to where Al slept on his bed. Not sure if Ed had really woke him with the noise. But Al was a deep sleeper.

Roy became reluctant to start again, "Fullmetal. This situation that we have found ourselves in... it's simply a miracle..."

"I don't care about that crap. Why is animal DNA important?" Stern and direct.

Roy sighed. "You will either take this very well, deny it completely or take it very badly... What date do you think it is, Fullmetal?"

"Well... Sometime in March. Look why is that important?"

"Ed-Fullmetal... It's January..."

"No." Bluntly replying. "No. It's late March 1914." Denial was the road Ed was taking.

"Fullmetal. It's the 19th of January, 1915..."

"Tell me once more." His tone too calm for what storm played in his eyes. "What date is it?!" Ed on the brink of cracking

"19th of January, 1915. You went missing on the 23rd of March, 1914. Not to be found 6 months later on the 17th of September, 1914... You were turned into a... a chimera, Ed. You... You..." Roy's eyes locking onto Ed's. He stopped. He had said enough for the moment. He had to let it sink in.

"6... 6 months... January..." The teen muttered. "Roy?..." Ed quiet and using his first name.

"Yes."

"How... I mean... If I was a chimera... how...?" The kid now as dumbfounded as they were.

"That's the miracle."

"No trace?..."

"None."

Ed's eyes trailed to Al. Then he smiled.

"Isn't that good?"

"Well..." Roy stunned by his reaction. He was accepting it. "I guess... So are you alright with all of this? If you need to ask anything-"

"No. I'm alright." He paused and thought for a second. "Wait. One. What were in those sacks you took back?"

"Do you really want to know?" Roy not sure that he wanted Ed knowing. But in the end, it was the kid choice.

"Yes."

"They were the animals that you were fused with. A cat and a hawk. The hawk passed away. But the cat... He's still alive."

"She."

"What?"

"The cat. It's a she."

"How do you even know."

"Sam's a she. I just know... I don't even know where the gender or name came from. The cat's a she and the cat's name is Sam."

"I guess you retain some sort of memory." Roy pondered, looking away from Ed.

"Can... Can I see her?..." Roy turned back to Ed and gave him a questioning look. Ed's head now tucked into the crook of his now raised knees, he started turning defensive, "I just want to see what I was fused with for nine months! Geez... Don't need to make a big deal out of it... Just forget about it then..."

Roy stumbled over words for a moment, ending up with, "...No, I'll go get Sam... I'll see what I can do. Stay put."

Ed wrapped his arms around his knees and settled his head back down. "I'm not a child..." He mumbled as Roy left the room.

Roy took his time reaching the storage area. He hated this cat. This cat, Sam as Ed called him, had attacked everyone that tried to touch it. The cat was biologically a male. Yet Ed was adamant it was a she... and it was Sam further more. But he thought, everyone thought, she was dead. She died at the Charles incident.

But the funny thing is. Three days after the incident, Charles corpse was found almost ten kilometres from the area they shot him. He died from blood loss. He was a pain resistant creature... But nothing can survive losing too much blood. They told Ed and he acted so much more relaxed after that. They were all glad really.

But this cat... He was going to try something with him... her... Sam.

Giving a wave to the women who was on duty. "I'm checking out, 176."

She flicked through the papers on her table. "He's an aggressive one. I suggest gloves... or just not touching the little bugger at all." She said bubbly, holding out the papers to him.

Roy scanned them, mostly just a recovery report. The cat needed painkillers, antibiotics, needed to have changed bandages twice a day... This cat was going to be the death of him.

He put the paper down and bobbed in front of the cage labelled '176'. "Hey, Sam." He said sweetly and calmly, "I've come to get you." He still looked into the semi-dark cage waiting for movement. "Sam? Can you come out for me?" Movement. A swipe of a paw. Roy was on his ass in seconds.

"I warned you!" The women yelled, between laughter.

Roy took a deep breath, Getting back to the cages level. "I'm here to get you and take you to Ed. Would you like that? I'm taking you right now. So do you want to cooperate and come nicely?" The cats slowly came to the door of the cage and sat calmly. Sam then let out a happy meow and rubbed the cage door, near the latch to open it.

The women behind him was dumbfounded. "H-h-how... How did you do that?!"

"Just told her what she wanted to hear." He said as he opened the cage and let the cat jump into his arms without a fuss of any kind. "Let's go, Sam."

With the cat over his shoulder, bottom supported by his non-dominant hand, he signed some paper, grabbed the supplies and headed back to Ed and Al.

Roy made it back to the room. Took a deep breath as the cat dug its claws into his back. "Calm down." The cat meowed happily. "Yes... He's behind this door. Now do you mind letting go of me so I can open the door? I can't turn my back when you do that." The cat let go of him. "Thank you." He shuffled his cargo and opened the door.

Instantly the cat was off his shoulder and leaping across the room to where Ed was still sitting, looking at the book in his lap. As the cat leapt onto the bed, Ed gasped in surprise as the cat tackled him backwards into the mattress, his book becoming discarded on the floor.

"There you go. One cat."

Al shot up in his bed. "Did you say cat?!" His eyes wide at the cat that landed on top of Ed. "Why do we have a cat?!"

"Ed says it's Sam. Plus, they would kill it if we did nothing and if it is Sam in any way... And let's not forget Ed was bound with it for 9 months." Roy trailed off at the silence of Ed and the stillness of the cat. "Ed? Are you okay? Ed?" Roy stepped closer to Ed. "Ed?"

The kid's face came into view. He was crying... The cat was crying... They were just lying there, crying.

Roy's hand met with Ed's shoulder and his eyes blinked in surprise. "W-why... why am I crying?" He whispered.

"You're happy. Long story short... You thought Sam was dead, She was very close to you and you thought she died protecting you."

Ed began petting the cat, "Well, thanks, Sam." Smiling goofily at the cat. "I guess we get a cat, Alphonse."

"Really?! I knew you would come around some day!" Al bobbing excited on his bed, still weak, but still a child full of energy.

"Sam's your responsibility. You better not let her die. I'm not cat sitting." Roy stated right out.

"But animals aren't allowed in the hospital, Colonel. Where is she gonna go?" Al giving him puppy eyes. A tactic he had perfected, quite quickly.

"No. I am not keeping her." Roy taking a step back.

* * *

"Why did I agree to take her?" Roy mumbled to Maes as he rubbed his hand where a fresh scratch laid on his skin.

"Because you want Ed to like you again and-" Roy stepping on his foot before he could continue. "Oi! I was gonna say something nice." Roy raising his eyebrow. "And you want to feel like a father." Roy stepped on his foot again. "Ouch!"

Roy just rolled his eyes as he continued down the hall to the boy's room.

* * *

(Victoria's POV)

"Have you seen enough?" Truths echoed voice asked the women.

"Yes. Yes, I have. A deal is a deal. And he won't remember a thing? The wall will stay up forever?" She extended her hand out to the Truth.

"Yes. Your entirety for theirs, Mrs Alchemist. You will take on his mental burden in addition. You do have an understanding that there is no turning back from a deal like this? Nothing can undo this."

She just nodded as she was sucked into the gate, a tear rolling down her face.

"I told you I would protect you, Ed... Not the other way 'round."

* * *

(Roy's POV)

"Yo!" Maes pronounced as he entered the room.

"Oh. Hello, Mr Hughes, Colonel." Alphonse said from over his book.

Roy's eyes drifting to Ed who was completely engrossed in his book, not noticing them enter. "Is all you two do is read?" Roy said jokingly.

"What else really is there to do. I can't really move very far." Al laughed slightly nervously

"Don't sweat it, Kid. You'll be up and moving in no time." Maes said bubbly as he moved over to where Ed was. Slapping him n the back, making him jump slightly.

"Ah! Geez. What was that for!" Ed complained. "Oh... when did you get in here?"

"About five minutes ago." Roy replied bluntly

"Whoops..." Ed rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. "Aren't visiting hours over? Why are you still here?"

"That doesn't matter. We're here to give you boys something. We know it's more than a little early but..." Hughes started pulling a black book from his bag. "Since you're both feeling unwell... Roy's team and I thought it would be better to give this to you both now instead of for your birthdays." The black book was fully out of the bag the title reading 'The memories of the unforgettable Elric's' in white writing.

"Happy Early Birthday, Edward, Alphonse!" Maes praised.

Ed took the book and flipped it to it's back the words in the same ink read 'From Maes, Roy, Riza, Brenda, Kain, Jean and Vato. We could never forget the Elric's'

"Thanks." Ed looked and sounded overwhelmed

He hoisted himself up with some grunts through clenched teeth and made his way towards Al's bed and took a seat on the edge of it. Placing the book between the two and opened the first page.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed really didn't know what to say. They had made a photo book. And it would contain photos of him as a chimera. It would have to do... He felt very overwhelmed, very quickly. Al would help, he always helped.

After sitting down next to Al the first photo was not one he would have expected.

His eyes widened and he ripped the photo out of its slip. "What is this?!" Waving the photo in Hughes' face. "When-WHO-WHY... This can't of happened!"

The photo gripped in Ed's hand was of when he fell asleep with Roy at the hospital.

"I think you looked cute, Nii-san," Al said from behind

"Well, I don't!" Ed flung the photo and it landed in the bin not far from where he sat. "And that is the end of that!"

Ed looked over to where Roy was. "How could you let... them..." His fury quickly leaving as he saw the look on his face, hurt, as he looked at the bin across the room, "Mustang?..."

He quickly looked up replacing his look with his stern default. "What? I wasn't listening."

"Never... never mind..." Ed stumbled as he turned to the next page. Yet another photo of him sleeping in Roy's arms. "Now this is just ridiculous! Roy give me your gloves!" Sticking out his hand.

"NO! Nii-san! They worked hard on this I'm sure!"

Ed sighed, "Fine... but later we're going through this and getting rid of all of the incriminating ones." Glaring at Maes. Who nervously looked down at his watch.

"We should get going. Our lunch break only can be stretched so much. We'll see you boys another day. And you have to stop in for dinner... And come and see my cutie-"

"Have a nice afternoon, Fullmetal, Alphonse," Roy spoke sternly as he dragged his ranting friend out of the door.

Ed just looked at the bin again. Al still flicking through the photo book.

He got up and got to the bin. "Nii-san? What are you doing?"

Ed didn't reply, he just fished the photo out of the almost empty bin. Bring it back to the photo book and inserting it back into its place.

He just looked back down at the book he threatened to burn with the Bastards gloves.

Maybe if life wasn't that bad back then, he sure looked happy a lot then anyway, then maybe the future would be so much brighter.

He just smiled as he turned the page and saw photo's from a time he was yet to remember, which he now hoped was his future to come.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

Is was all something of the past.

Al became stronger, married a nice woman from Resembool who was around when they were kids, and had one kid, Hope.

Ed healed at a fast rate, married Winry and had two kids, Samantha and Victoria.

Sam healed at the same fast rate, lives with Ed and Winry in Resembool.

And Roy...

Although he was heartbroken that Ed had left him behind, he was glad that he was one of Ed's best men at his wedding. Alphonse, of course, being his best man, but Roy was touched that Ed even considered him as a choice.

Roy moved on, married Riza, and replaced Ed with two kids of his own, Eliza and Maes.

With Charles dead, Taboo in the past and no chimera for miles, Ed moved on with his life, though he would never remember those 9 months... The impact that was created was the most valuable he could ever have. And no matter how much he has lost, in mind, memory or muscle, Ed will always have something to never leave behind.

Family.

* * *

Special mentions!

I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my stuff! Love'ya! *Gives cake*

And a special thank you to:

Brenne! My very first reviewer who has stuck with me! Even through my shit writing! Love you!

Quiet Leaf! Another early review who stuck with me! Much love!

The Flame Alchemist 13! My little encouragement! Thanks for the push! XD

Shiloh Moon! For putting up with me XD Thank you for everything XD I hope to hear from you again! Thanks for the tips XD

Funky chicken nugget! XD Thanks for the pushes and good wishes XD

To all my folowers!

A-HWriting

AnotherObsessedTeen

Book Obsessed 400

Cheybaby24

Citrakayahian

Coolc341

Dante-wont-give-up

DarkFlameFantasy

Funky chicken nugget

Gena408

Judgment Will Not Yet Come

KaitouSpade

Kas3y

Luna-tic4590

LuvversLuvvie

Night Phoenix Whisper

Olivia-Mist

PeachyKeen2000

Quiet Leaf

RamenDreams18

Sapphire1270

ScarMaskWarrior

Sesshy19

ShadowCastDemon

Shiloh Moon

The Flame Alchemist 13

The Silver Cloak

WrathAndRain

aylengm

catlove3131

frimboy3772

happybear135

2014

lexieconextreme

nikkijade17

olcrian

rosiehall2000

wolfeshade6

xXALCHEMYFREAKXx

And all of my favoriters!

A-HWriting

AnotherObsessedTeen

Ashollow

Book Obsessed 400

Brenne

Cakeltum

ChocoMeoka-Chan

Citrakayahian

Coolc341

Dante-wont-give-up

Gena408

Judgment Will Not Yet Come

KaitouSpade

Kit-Cat Green Cat

Luna-tic4590

NiccyZhu11

PeachyKeen2000

RamenDreams18

ShadowCastDemon

SteveB59

The Flame Alchemist 13

WrathAndRain

Yumi Yu

arrowriver

aylengm

fire-alchemist-52

frimboy3772

kishikuXHikaru

lexieconextreme

olcrian

pammugrl

wolfeshade6

xXALCHEMYFREAKXx

You all have made my very first fanfiction great! XD Thank you all so much!


End file.
